ChasséCroisé
by Mahel
Summary: Une Hermione mélancolique, des cousins hors du commun, de nouvelles rencontres… et un Draco plus ambivalent que jamais. Cette dernière rentrée s'annonce mouvementée! chp11 ajouté
1. Les Dernières Vacances

**CHASSE-CROISE**

**CHAPITRE 01 : Grande Mélancolie, Appel de Détresse?**

**_Il y a des éléments que l'on ne peut expliquer, même aux gens que l'on aime. Sauront-ils accepter nos décisions pour autant?_**

Le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est heureux et ce fut le cas pour Hermione Granger. Elle avait vécu à Poudlard les meilleures années de sa vie. L'achèvement de ses études allait mettre fin à ce bonheur insouciant. La roue tourne et chacun de nous doit grandir. Un an, cela était court mais suffisant, elle profiterait de ce lieu magique, elle en graverait chaque pierre, chaque instant dans son cœur. Elle quitterait cette école, l'esprit chargé de bons souvenirs.

Hermione vivait chez ses parents à l'est de Londres, à Southend on Sea, dans une maison hors de la ville, près de la mer. C'était un petit cottage que ses parents et elle occupaient durant les vacances. Elle adorait cet endroit où, depuis sa chambre, elle pouvait voir la mer par temps clair. Elle aimait sentir le vent du large apporter ses embruns jusqu'à elle.

Au début de l'été, Hermione avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Ils avaient passé la journée à visiter les environs à dos de cheval. Elle avait bien ri quand Ron avait poussé un cri de terreur lors de sa première rencontre avec Poussicat, une vieille jument trop affectueuse. Il s'était fort heureusement très vite habitué à l'animal.

En fin d'après midi, ils avaient fait halte sur une petite parcelle d'herbe tendre, à la lisière d'un petit bois. Là, ils avaient laissé brouter les chevaux tandis qu'ils avaient pris place pour goûter. Ils avaient discuté mais surtout beaucoup ri. La journée avait été trop courte au goût d'Hermione qui avait versé quelques larmes discrètes à leur départ.

Les journées se firent longues après ça. Hermione devint mélancolique, à moins que leur départ n'ait accentué cet état? Elle se levait le matin, s'habillait et allait s'asseoir près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, un livre ouvert entre les mains. Ce comportement n'aurait pas inquiété ses parents si sa mère ne s'était aperçue, un après-midi, que sa fille restait des heures ainsi sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Madame Granger, troublée par ce comportement plus qu'inquiétant, se mit à observer sa fille plus attentivement. Hermione s'asseyait le matin à la fenêtre et passait sa journée, le regard perdu dans le vague sans prêter attention à son livre. Elle ne descendait que quelques minutes à l'heure des repas pour faire acte de présence mais sa mère avait bien remarqué que sa fille ne faisait que picorer les plats délicieux qu'elle lui mijotait, espérant l'inciter à manger un peu plus. Qu'arrivait-il à sa petite fille?

La seule activité physique d'Hermione était de sortir dans la soirée pour faire une longue promenade sur le dos de Pervenche. La jument semblait être sa seul confidente. 

Cette alimentation au compte-goutte effraya particulièrement madame Granger. Sa fille dépérissait de jour en jour. Effrayée, elle en parla enfin à son époux et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'agir : sa santé était en jeu.

Impuissant face à la détresse muette de leur fille, ils contactèrent un médecin craquemol spécialisé dans les maladies des sorciers. Il leur démontra, à grand renfort de cas identiques, qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un petit coup de déprime passager mais qu'il serait probablement préférable que la jeune fille change d'air. Le contre coup d'un effort trop intense. Leur fille potassait trop.

Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que les Granger se décidèrent à envoyer leur fille passer le reste des vacances loin d'eux. Le meilleur choix était les cousins de monsieur Granger, un couple sympathique dont les deux enfants avaient été les camarades de jeu d'Hermione.

Éloigner leur fille était la seule bonne chose à faire. Là-bas, elle serait entourée de gens de son âge. Mélinda Granger était de deux ans son aînée et son frère, Kévin Granger, avait quant à lui trois ans de plus qu'Hermione. A leur contact, elle serait forcée de s'ouvrir. Et puis elle ne serait plus aussi seule.

Enfants, ils formaient un trio diabolique dont les farces étaient connus de tous au village qu'ils habitaient à l'époque. Hermione était la plus jeune et suivait sans trop réfléchir ses aînés. Ils en avaient fait des bêtises ensemble! Ils s'étaient toujours sentis solidaire les uns des autre.

Hermione n'était pas que leur cousine, elle était comme une sœur pour les deux jeunes enfants. A cette époque, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils vivraient et grandiraient ensemble mais les aléas de la vie les avaient séparés. Durant cette enfance heureuse, Hermione avait été gâtée et choyée.

Hermione arriva à la gare de Londres par une chaude journée d'Été. La gare était agitée par un flux continu de vacanciers. Hermione venait de faire trois fois le tour du grand hall central sans avoir trouvé trace de sa cousine. Un peu fatiguée par le voyage, elle convint que le meilleur endroit pour attendre Mélinda était encore de se placer devant la gare.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que le train d'Hermione était arrivé dans la gare. Hermione connaissait bien sa cousine et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonnée de ne pas l'avoir trouvée à son arrivée. Mélinda avait un véritable don pour aider et soigner les gens, mais elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. "Elle serait bien capable d'arriver en retard à son propre enterrement!" avait un jour lancé son oncle.

Un crissement de pneu au coin de la rue la tira de sa rêverie. Hermione reconnut sans mal sa cousine au volant de la petite voiture qui arrivait à toute allure.

Hermione ferma les yeux, Mélinda venait de faire une embardée pour éviter un piéton imprudent et vint stopper sa machine infernale juste devant elle. En tout cas, si ses études de médecine s'avéraient infructueuses, la jeune femme pourrait toujours s'enrôler comme pilote de course.

La conductrice enleva ses lunettes de soleil et laissa place à deux perles azur. Depuis sa vitre baissée, elle lança un "Hello cousine!" plein de gaieté puis ajouta :

— Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de monter. Je suis déjà en retard.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice auquel Hermione répondit par un pâle sourire. Elle jeta son sac à l'arrière et s'installa coté passager. La grande rouquine fit vrombir le moteur et partit en trombe ne laissant de son passage qu'un nuage de fumée.

Dans la voiture Mélinda engagea la conversation pour prendre des nouvelles de son oncle et de sa tante :

— Alors, petite poulette, comment vont tes parents?

— Très bien.

— Et toi? Tu m'as l'air pâlichonne? T'as plus que la peau sur les os! Ma tante ne te donne pas à manger?

— Je vais très bien, merci!

— Mensonge!

Hermione avait sursauté. Sa cousine avait toujours su quand elle lui mentait.

— Ca ne va pas la tête?

Elle avait oublié le caractère versatile de Mélinda. Cela lui permettait de toujours surprendre les gens. Un atout dans la vie.

— Mais ça ne sera bientôt plus le cas parce qu'avec moi tu va t'éclater ma fille! C'est une promesse de Mélinda Katrine Granger et tout le monde sait que mes promesses se réalisent toujours, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle à sa cousine. Ma petite, on va d'ailleurs commencer dès ce soir en sortant en boîte avec des potes à moi.

— Mais je sais pas si...

Essayer de contredire Mélinda revenait à s'épuiser inutilement donc Hermione abandonna bien vite cette idée.

— Te te te! Pas de "mais" avec moi! Tu vas voir je vais te relooker parce que ton look…

Un doigt sur le menton, la tête tournée vers son passager. Son esprit calculant l'ouvrage à abattre et reprit :

— Attention, j'ai rien contre ton look! Mais il fait trop fillette de bonne famille, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

— Milly, c'est pas très gentil de ta part! Mais regardes la route bon sang! Et tes deux mains sur le volant s'il te plait! Je viens pour que tu me remontes le moral et toi tu descends en flèche mon look qui, soit dit en passant, vaut largement le tien! Je serais toi je la ramènerais pas!

La grande rouquine tout en nerf ne portait en effet qu'un large T-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un grand groupe de Métal, une paire de jeans délavée et de vieilles baskets.

— D'accord, un point partout! On va finalement pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. Mais sache que, pour ton information, moi j'ai une excuse : j'ai choppé les premiers trucs que j'ai trouvés en me levant, répondit elle, souriante. Tu sais te défendre maintenant, petite cousine.

Hermione sourit et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devait beaucoup à Drago Malefoy. Toutes ces années à Poudlard l'avaient littéralement immunisée contre les insultes et autres moqueries. Elle n'hésitait même plus à répondre à ce jeune blanc bec quand il allait trop loin dans ses attaques continuelles sur ses origines moldues.

Un brusque crissement de frein dans une allée tranquille apprit à Hermione qu'elles étaient arrivées.

— Au fait, Hermione, on sera seuls pendant quelques jours : mes parents ne rentreront que le week-end prochain. Alors fais pas attention au désordre. Kévin doit être à son boulot, il nous accompagnera peut-être ce soir.

Le frère de Mélinda travaillait dans un restaurant au centre-ville et vivait encore chez ses parents en attendant de se trouver un appartement dans ses moyens. Hermione aimait bien Kévin, elle le considérait un peu comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Kévin et Milly adoraient Hermione depuis leur enfance. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils la traînaient partout sur leurs traces. Aux souvenirs de leurs innombrables bêtises, Hermione en avait encore le sourire aux lèvres. Dire qu'à cette époque elle passait le plus clair de son temps et de ses vacances avec eux! Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard elle s'était éloignée d'une partie de sa famille.

Mélinda avait pris sur son épaule le sac d'Hermione et tirait celle-ci à l'intérieur de la maison.

— On a toujours ta chambre tu sais, Hermione, dit Milly, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Tu nous as manqué. Nos vacances n'ont jamais été aussi drôles qu'avec toi, Hermione! Tu te souviens comment maman nous appelait?

Hermione sourit à l'évocation du passé et répondit, nostalgique :

— Le trio infernal!

— Oui, c'est bien ça, gloussa Mélinda en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Regarde tout est à sa place… même le vieux poster de ce groupe de boys bandes auquel tu t'étais attachée durant ton dernier été avec nous! Maman a essayé de le jeter quand tu as cessé de nous rendre visite mais Kévin et moi on l'a tellement chambrée qu'elle a fini par céder. Je me rappelle encore du fou rire qu'on a donné à papa en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu m'étonnes! Quand vous êtes ensemble, toi et Kévin, plus rien ne vous arrête!

Mélinda regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

— Tu nous as vraiment manqué, Hermione. Ne nous laisse plus sans nouvelles aussi longtemps, sinon Kévin et moi on ira te chercher dans ta super école qui te fait oublier ta famille!

— C'est promis, alors calme-toi.

— Oh, tu sais que je t'adore toi, lança Milly en enlaçant de toutes ses forces Hermione.

— Milly... Tu m'étouffes!!!!

Mélinda relâcha son étreinte et regarda Hermione.

— La petite cousine était-elle de verre?

— Arrête, Milly : c'est toi qui est bien plus forte qu'avant!

— Oui, c'est peut-être vrai vu que j'ai continué le judo. Maintenant j'enseigne aux plus petits tous les mercredis après-midi! C'est génial!

'Pauvres gosses, pensa Hermione. Elle doit les épuiser.'

— AH! Tu as vu l'heure, Hermione? Il faut nous préparer!

— C'est que je n'avais pas prévu qu'on sortirait, commença Hermione, un peu gênée.

— Pas de problème, j'ai des fringues à revendre!

Pourquoi avait-elle posé la question? Une fille normale a toujours des tonnes d'habits. Était-elle normale? 

En quelques heures, Mélinda avait fait des merveilles sur Hermione. Milly avait décidé que les cheveux lisses lui iraient mieux. Du coup, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient passés entre les mains expertes de la cousine et ils tombaient maintenant aussi raides que des baguettes chinoises jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle avait essayé d'accentuer le maquillage d'Hermione mais celle-ci avait vivement protesté, forçant Milly à lui faire un maquillage très léger. La tenue elle aussi était très simple : un haut noir en "V" assez échancré et à manches courtes, une jupe noire et les bottes de Milly peaufinaient le look plus classe d'Hermione.

Mélinda était elle aussi très élégante avec sa robe noire à paillettes fendue sur le côté et ses chaussures à talons hauts. Elle était en train de terminer de se maquiller quand elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

— Ce doit être Kévin. Va le voir Hermione, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas te reconnaître! Dis-lui de se grouiller s'il veut venir avec nous!

— Ok, chef! déclara Hermione.

En descendant l'escalier, elle tomba sur un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge qui n'était sûrement pas son cousin!

— Bonjour! Tu es certainement Mélinda, la soeur de Kévin. Je suis un copain du boulot. Il m'a proposé de sortir avec vous ce soir. Il est allé chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit! termina le charmant jeune homme.

Hermione sourit.

— Désolée, je ne suis pas Mélinda!

— Oh!

— Je suis Hermione, la cousine de Kévin. Et toi?

— Oh, moi c'est Willy… euh… je veux dire William.

— Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, William. Allons rejoindre mon cousin. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai vu.

De la cuisine leur parvint la voix de Kévin qui demanda :

— Avec qui tu discutes, Will?

— Avec moi, dit Hermione, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

— Je te connais pas. T'es une amie de Milly? demanda le jeune homme avant de croquer dans son sandwich, un mélange écoeurant de bacon, d'oeuf au plat, de fromage et bien entendu de moutard et de beurre de cacahouète était son ingrédient secret.

— Honte sur toi, Kévin! Tu ne reconnais même pas ta cousine Hermione quand tu l'as sous les yeux.

Il déglutit.

— Hermione? c'est bien toi?

— Ben oui, nigaud!

Il posa son sandwich sur la table et se précipita sur Hermione, l'enlaçant violemment à la taille pour pouvoir la faire tourner autour de lui en criant :

— Ma petite Hermione, t'es enfin revenue! Dire que je t'es pas reconnue!

— Eh oui, j'ai fait du bon boulot! déclara Milly dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Et se tournant vers Will :

— Enchantée, mec. Je suis la merveilleuse soeur de Kévin.

— La modestie de t'étouffe pas petite soeur.

— Moi c'est William, un copain.

— Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites on bouge, sinon Mona va m'étrangler!

— Encore avec cette cruche!

— Milly tu avais promis!

— Je sais mais avoue qu'elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude ta copine!

La soirée n'avait pas encore commencé que Hermione sentait bien qu'elle s'amusait déjà. Leurs chamailleries finissaient toujours en crise de fou rire. 

Assise dans le mini van de son cousin, entre Will et la fameuse Mona Withfill qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

_Un vrai moulin à paroles, cette fille!_

A côté d'elle, le sourire de Will s'agrandit compatissant.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non_

_Impossible, il n'a pas pu m'entendre._

C'était déjà dur pour un sorcier de réaliser cet exploit, alors pour un humain, c'était mission impossible!

Elle lui sourit. Il était vraiment mignon. Ses yeux étaient bleus gris mais si fascinants qu'on aurait pu si noyer.

_Eh, ma petite! T'es là pour t'amuser par pour tomber sous le charme d'un gars que tu reverras plus après cette nuit!_

Will sembla plus distant puis se décida à parler :

— Alors, tu viens d'où?

— D'une petite maison dans la banlieue nord de Londres. Et toi?

— Oh, de partout et de nulle part. Je voyage beaucoup et je trouve des petits jobs le temps que je reste dans la ville.

— Oh…

Hermione en resta muette. Elle était impressionnée. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire après sa dernière année à Poudlard, avant d'entamer son cursus universitaire de magie appliquée aux relations sorciers/moldus. En plus, elle voulait réfléchir car elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir prendre cette option.

Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais que voulait elle faire?

— Tu n'as pas l'air emballée mais je t'assure que c'est super!

Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés encore une fois, il ajouta :

— Ça m'a permis de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. Même mon père à approuver… après m'avoir fait une scène. Je pense que si lui à accepter que je puisse faire une pause dans mes études, tous les autres parents pourront accepter la décision de leurs enfants.

— Il est si dur que ça, ton père?

— Tu peux pas imaginer! Il veut que je prenne sa succession dans l'entreprise familiale après mes études, alors que moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire!

Il eut un sourire triste. Ses yeux se voilèrent, comme emplis de tristes pensées.

— Et tu faisais des études de quoi? lança Hermione, pour le sortir de sa morosité.

Il parut embarrassé :

— Euh… j'aurais dû entrer en septième année, il y a deux ans. Ma petite année sabbatique dure un peu.

Hermione sourit. Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-il de rougir en disant cela?

La tête de Kévin passa tout à coup devant elle en agitant les bras :

— Houhou! Hermione! on est arrivé! Arrête de rêver!

— Oh, j'arrive!

Hermione se leva et découvrit que tout le monde la regardait. Ils étaient déjà tous hors de la voiture.

Hermione n'avait rien remarqué.

_Vraiment étrange._

_**A Suivre...**_


	2. Une Nouvelle Rentrée

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : **_**Les parents d'Hermione inquiets pour sa santé l'ont envoyée passer la fin des vacances chez ses cousins chez qui elle a fait la connaissance de William.**_

**CHAPITRE 02 : De Nouvelles Arrivées Accompagnent la Rentrée**

**_Certains actes plus que de longs discours peuvent faire basculer toute une vie. Êtes-vous prêts à les accepter?_**

Hermione avait passé les meilleures vacances qu'elle avait eues depuis longtemps. Ses cousins l'avaient emmenée partout dans leurs sorties et elle avait fait plein de nouvelles connaissances. Elle avait revu deux autres fois Will mais il était ensuite parti pour une autre ville. Cela l'avait attristée. Elle l'aimait bien et elle n'avait rencontré personne d'autre d'aussi intéressant. Les autres garçons lui semblaient fades, insipides. Pourtant rien de physique ne s'était passé entre eux. Mais à chacune de leur rencontre, elle avait sentie un je-ne-sais-quoi, comme un lien particulier.

_ Non, je dois me faire des idées._

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nostalgique à son évocation. Le bruit de l'ouverture de son compartiment sortit Hermione de sa réflexion. Mais quand elle leva les yeux, au lieu de voir Harry ou Ron, elle reconnut le rictus arrogant de Drago Malefoy.

— Alors, Granger, on se sent seule? Où sont donc ton super héros et son larbin?

— La ferme, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas très envie de te supporter aujourd'hui, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

— Oh, oh, Granger, on se rebelle? C'est ton nouveau look qui te donne tant d'assurance? Parce que, tu sais, tu n'as pas changé : tu n'es toujours qu'une petite je-sais-tout et rien d'autre!

— Ah! Ah! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant, Malefoy? répondit avec dédain Hermione. On va peut-être t'engager chez les clowns?

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'était un clown mais il était sûr que ça ne lui plairait pas.

— Ne fais pas la maligne, Granger, tu ne l'es pas. Je ferais plus attention à ce que je dis si j'étais toi, vu qu'on va partager les mêmes appartements de préfets en chef, _très chère collègue_.

Il avait appuyé les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire.

_ Il va me saouler toute l'année avec la chance que j'ai._

Drago avait assez joué. Il décida de se retirer mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

— A ce soir, petite moldue!

Son sourire légendaire aux lèvres, il quitta le compartiment. La porte claqua et Hermione comprit que cette année serait longue, très longue. Quelques minutes plus tard, on fit glisser la porte et une frimousse encadrée de longues boucles rousses passa sa tête pour observer les occupants du compartiment.

— Hermione, tu étais là! s'écria Ginny. Harry! Ron! J'ai trouvé Hermione! hurla-t-elle dans le couloir.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent aussitôt.

— Te voilà enfin Hermione, on t'a pas vu sur le quai! lança Harry.

Puis écarquillant les yeux :

— Tes cheveux!

Ron ajouta :

— Oui, Hermione, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux?

— Quoi? Ça ne vous plaît pas? C'est une idée de ma cousine. Elle trouve que les cheveux raides me vont bien mieux. Mais bon, ce genre de coiffure ne tient pas longtemps, dans quelques jours mes boucles auront repris le dessus.

— Je suis d'accord, cela te va à ravir! confirma Ginny.

— Merci, dit Hermione en rougissant un peu .

Elle ne serait décidément jamais habituée aux compliments! Ron ajouta alors, tout fier :

— Je suis sûr que mademoiselle ne sait pas que nous avons deux nouveaux, cette année!

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, Ron? Je m'en fiche pas mal.

— Oh, pas quand tu l'auras vu! dit Ginny, rougissante.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà le béguin pour le nouveau, Ginny! Enfin, je suis sûre que tu ne lui as pas encore parlé!

— Euh… enfin, oui. Mais il a l'air si charmant avec ses grands yeux bleu acier et ses cheveux noirs de jais. Oh, Hermione! Quand tu le verras, tu vas tomber sous son charme toi aussi!

— Mmmhh... Ginny chérie, je crois que tu devrais calmer un peu ton ardeur. Ton frère vient de changer de couleur.

Et c'était vrai. Ron venait de virer au vert et rassembla assez d'énergie pour ne pas crier. Mais le ton y était.

— Ginny, ne t'approche pas de ce garçon, ce n'est qu'un don juan!

Ginny ne comptait pas se laisser faire :

— Oh, fit-elle, outrée. Tu n'as pas à me dicter mon comportement! Arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur! Et puis je t'ai bien vu intéressé par la nouvelle, Monsieur-je-suis-bien-sous-tout-rapport. Avoue que tu en craques un peu pour cette fille!

— Euh… enfin, je... fit Ron, embarrassé. Moi, c'est pas pareil! se défendit-il.

— Comment ça, pas pareil? Mais c'est tout à fait pareil! Monsieur n'a pas résisté au charme ensorcelant de la petite nouvelle. Ces cheveux sont fait de soie d'or et son petit minois est charmant. Avoue que tu as craqué! C'est ses yeux océan qui t'on fait chavirer? Elle t'a si gentiment demandé, avec son petit accent français : "Savez-vous où est située la voie 9 ¾, gentleman?" que tu as cru bon d'en tomber amoureux. Si c'est pas terrible de voir des trucs comme ça!

Ron avait viré pivoine sous les accusations de sa soeur. Harry essaya de changer de sujet en parlant quidditch avec Ron. Hermione comprit la tactique de son ami et se mit à distraire Ginny en lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur ses vacances.

Le trajet se termina sans encombre grâce à la diplomatie et à la ruse des deux amis.

Poudlard était toujours aussi splendide et, pour la plupart des élèves, ce lieu était comme une seconde maison. Ils avaient passé tellement de bons moments entre ces murs!

La grande salle du réfectoire était pleine, comme tous les soirs. Mais la décoration de la salle était d'autant plus belle qu'il s'agissait de la rentrée, le soir de la répartition pour les nouveaux venus.

Hermione, en tant que préfète, scrutait plus particulièrement les nouveaux visages des première année anxieux et stressés, dans la file d'attente du choixpeau magique. Elle sourit avec compassion pour ces novices terrifiés en repensant à son premier jour. L'excitation du moment, et puis cette attente interminable avant d'être réparti.

Hermione releva la tête vers la table des professeurs pour écouter Dumbledore, qui venait de se lever.

— Maintenant, exceptionnellement, mes chers enfants, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves en cours de cycle. Nos deux nouveaux étudiants vont intégrer respectivement notre sixième et septième année. Je vous laisse les appeler, Madame McGonagall.

— Oui, monsieur. Je vais donc d'abord appeler mademoiselle Angeline Delacroix, qui va intégrer les sixième année. Veuillez vous avancer, mademoiselle, et vous placer sous le choixpeau.

— Bien, professeur, répondit aimablement la jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu azur.

Le regard franc et dénué de malice, elle alla se placer sans crainte sous le choixpeau qui cria, sans aucune hésitation :

— Gryffondor!

Angeline sourit et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors entre Ginny et Ron. Ron vira écarlate et Ginny éclata de rire.

McGonagall poursuivit :

— Monsieur William Johnson, venez me rejoindre. Le choixpeau vous indiquera dans quelle maison vous allez passer votre septième année à Poudlard.

— Regarde! C'est lui! C'est lui! murmura Ginny en tirant la manche d'Hermione.

— Oui, je vois...

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation puis ajouta, surprise :

— Mais attends, je le connais, Ginny!

— Comment ça, tu le connais?

— J'ai fait sa connaissance pendant mes vacances. Je ne savais pas que c'était un sorcier.

— Serpentard! cria le choixpeau magique.

Hermione sursauta à cette annonce.

Comment était-il possible qu'un si gentil garçon aille chez les Serpentards qui haïssaient les moldus? William avait pourtant passé ces deux dernières années entouré de moldus, il ne pouvait pas les détester!

Hermione ne savait plus que penser quand elle croisa son regard et qu'il lui sourit. Mais lui avait-il vraiment souri? C'était peut-être bien un effet de son imagination…

William s'était assis à la table des Serpentards, juste à côté de Malefoy et tous deux avaient entamé une conversation.

— Oh! Oh! Hermione! Ici, la terre!

C'était Harry qui lui disait cela, constatant qu'elle ne répondait plus.

— Oui, tu disais? s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

— Je te demandais ce que tu pensais du nouveau prof contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va tenir plus d'un an celui-là?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au nouveau professeur qui était un grand sorcier noir, assez âgé, avec les traits un peu trop tirés au goût d'Hermione. Elle tourna négativement la tête.

— Il m'a l'air déjà fatigué avant de commencer l'année.

— Oui, c'est ce que Ron et moi on pensait. Ron a d'ailleurs parié deux paquets de chocogrenouilles et une Bièreaubeurre qu'il ne tiendra pas l'année. Pour moi il va tenir mais ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine. Tu tiens un pari avec nous, Hermione?

— Ça ne va pas non? N'avez-vous pas honte de votre comportement? Parier sur le départ d'un professeur, c'est consternant!

— Je mets deux chocogrenouilles contre Ron! lança Ginny.

— Ginny! cria Hermione, outrée. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi!

— Voyons, Hermione, ce n'est qu'un pari. On ne fait rien de mal.

— En tant que préfète, je désapprouve totalement votre comportement… mais en tant qu'élève je parie deux paquets de Bertie Crochue avec vous contre Ron.

— Ah, enfin une décision raisonnable! lança Ron. Même si je sens que c'est moi qui vais gagner! Je vais me régaler!

— Ne vends pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir attrapé! dit malicieusement Ginny.

A la fin du repas, Hermione rassembla les nouveaux Gryffondors et les conduisit à leur dortoir.

Hermione venait d'entrer dans ses appartements de préfète quand une main ferme la saisit.

— Hep, hep, hep, Miss! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

C'était bien sûr de Drago Malefoy que venaient ces paroles condescendantes.

— Figure-toi que je suis moi aussi préfète en chef et que je voudrais bien regagner ma chambre parce que je suis crevée! Et puis lâche-moi! dit elle en se dégageant d'un geste sec de la poigne de Malefoy.

— Oh, oh! Miss Granger est de mauvaise humeur! fit-il, moqueur. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger! dit-il d'un ton plus prédateur avant de s'avancer dangereusement d'Hermione.

Drago Malefoy était dans l'espace vital d'Hermione. Il avait un regard qui lui fit peur. Elle se recula promptement de quelques pas mais, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour s'éloigner de lui, il avançait vers elle, toujours plus menaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à une table contre le mur.

Elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper! Mais échapper à qui? à Malefoy?

Elle se ressaisit.

Il essayait de l'intimider, et seulement de l'intimider! Elle connaissait ses sentiments à son encontre : il la détestait, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal car les lieux de Poudlard étaient sous la protection de Dumbledore.

Elle se sentit en sécurité… avant de repenser à la proximité qu'il y avait entre Malefoy et elle. Elle paniqua. Ses mains, qui s'appuyaient sur la table, tremblaient un peu trop à son goût.

Drago le remarqua.

— Alors je te fais peur?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détourna le regard des yeux inquisiteurs du jeune Serpentard et lança rop précipitamment :

— Mais pas du tout! Qui aurait peur d'un fils à papa?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, pencha sa tête dangereusement près de son visage. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille quand il lui murmura :

— Toi.

Elle frissonna. Oui, il lui faisait peur.

Il releva la tête en humant son parfum.

Elle était troublée. Drago Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus, la troublait par sa proximité! C'était à marquer dans les annales. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se dégage, toujours prise au piège entre la table et Malefoy…

Elle se décida à intervenir encore une fois :

— Laisse-moi, Malefoy! J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi! Je ne vais pas te laisser m'intimider. C'est peine perdue, alors laisse-moi partir!

Elle venait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le regard qu'elle découvrit lui donna la chair de poule et la fit frémir. Elle venait d'y lire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

De la détermination et un je-ne-sais-quoi de troublant.

Hermione se mit à douter de pouvoir s'en sortir à bon compte. Son regard d'animal pris au piège ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Il s'approcha encore, posant ses mains sur la table derrière elle, la forçant à se cambrer en arrière si elle ne voulait pas être collée contre le torse du Serpentard.

— Tu as froid? lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Cette phrase la déstabilisa et elle n'osa rien répondre tandis que ses joues trahissaient sa gêne en s'empourprant. Il s'en aperçut et s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Tiens, tiens! Notre intellectuelle Gryffondor connue de tous pour son sang froid et son désintérêt pour tout ce qui n'a pas un rapport direct avec ses livres de cours aurait-elle, elle aussi, des réactions humaines? Tu n'es pas une Mademoiselle Iceberg finalement? A ce que je vois, tu ne restes pas indifférente à mon charme. On fait des progrès, Granger. Un jour tu seras une vraie femme.

— Détrompe-toi, Malefoy, ne confonds pas mon dégoût avec une quelconque attirance!

— Si tu le dis! fit-il avec un sourire supérieur.

N'oubliant pas dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, elle essaya de se dégager et s'énerva.

— Maintenant, Malefoy, tu me lâches ou tu me dis ce que tu voulais me dire? Je vais pas rester dans cette position toute la nuit!

Il ne broncha pas et se contenta de dire :

— Bien sûr. Je voulais te dire merci pour l'année dernière...

— Bon! Voilà! C'est fait! le coupa-t-elle en essayant de se dégager une nouvelle fois.

Ne bougeant pas, il lui posa juste une main sur l'épaule pour la ramener en face de lui. Choquée, elle le foudroya du regard.

Il n'en tint pas compte et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Passive, elle répondit à son baiser avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle embrassait Malefoy!

Son corps pesait agréablement contre sa poitrine palpitante.

Non, non, c'était Malefoy!

Elle concentra toute la force qui lui restait et, prenant appui sur la table dans son dos, elle glissa ses deux mains le long de son torse pour les placer sur ses pectoraux. Elle le rejeta violemment.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa au fauteuil derrière lui. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait apprécié et qu'elle avait même répondu… Sans parler de ses mains qui avaient délicatement glissées sur son torse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela lui avait délicieusement plu. Mais après, tout s'était arrêté.

_ Dommage._

Hermione avait maintenant totalement repris ses esprits et la colère transperçait dans sa voix :

— Non mais ça ne va pas Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? T'as pété un câble? Tu t'es cogné la tête? Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'embrasser ta pire ennemie?

Nullement troublé, il lui répondit :

— Oui, c'est ma façon de te remercier.

— Tu ne peux pas comme tout le monde dire simplement "merci", envoyer une carte, peut-être bien des fleurs, à la limite un cadeau? Mais on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans son accord pour le remercier! s'énerva-t-elle.

— Ça avait pourtant l'air de te plaire, dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice et une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux.

— Pas du tout! hurla-t-elle.

Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre?

— Et ne t'approche plus de moi, Malefoy, sinon je te le ferai regretter! lança-t-elle encore avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Malefoy resta quelques instants devant la porte d'Hermione, les bras croisé devant son torse et il murmura pour lui-même :

— J'adore les défis…

Hermione était encore haletante, tremblant contre la porte qu'elle venait de claquer. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Et elle sentait que la remercier n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Que voulait-il vraiment d'elle? Se sentait-elle réellement attiré par lui?

Non, elle ne devait plus y penser! Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qui venait de se passer. Elle devait reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Mais en avait-elle réellement envie? 

Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Il n'aurait jamais eu une telle excuse si elle s'était abstenu de lui porter secours. Si elle n'avait pas sauvé la vie du jeune Serpentard, l'hiver dernier.

C'était la veille des vacances de Noël. Harry, Ron et elle avaient décidé de faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé. Hermione avait appris les bases aux deux jeunes hommes quand le Serpentard leur coupa la route. Ron perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula en emportant Harry dans sa chute. 

Malefoy se moquait ouvertement d'eux, un peu plus loin. Harry enrageait d'être si peu doué et Ron, lui, avait viré écarlate.

— Comment oses-tu te moquer de nous, Malefoy?

Hermione pouffa. Ils avaient l'air si drôles, empêtrés comme ils l'étaient!

Ron se retourna vers elle :

— T'es de quel côté, Mione?

Hermione reprit son sérieux et entreprit d'aider Ron et Harry à se lever, tout en essayant de modérer la colère des deux Gryffondors.

— Ne t'occupe pas de Malefoy, Ron. Il frime! Quand je vous aurai appris deux trois autres trucs, vous serez tous les deux aussi bons que lui.

— Ça m'étonnerait, Granger! Ils ne tiennent même pas debout sur leurs patins, alors avancer…!

Il repartit dans un fou rire nerveux.

— Je ne me moquerais pas d'eux si j'étais toi, Malefoy. A ce que je vois, tes deux acolytes qui te suivent partout comme des petits chiens sont restés sur le bord du lac. Regarde : tes deux gros balourds nous observent depuis le bord. Ils vont finir par se transformer en bonhommes de neige!

— Tais-toi, Granger! Crabbe et Goyle sont sûrement bien plus doués que ces deux crétins!

Ron fulminait. Il lança alors quelque chose qu'il regretta aussitôt :

— Faisons une course alors, Malefoy. Nous trois contre vous trois!

— Ron! se lamenta Hermione. Tu n'es pas encore au point pour faire une course!

— Là, ta petite amie n'a pas tort, Weasley! Tu vas te ridiculiser!

Ron déglutit. Comment allaient-ils faire? Il ne tenait sur ses patins que grâce au soutien de son amie. Hermione lut dans son regard son appréhension et vint à son secours.

— Disons toi contre moi, Malefoy, et tout de suite. Ça te va? se dépêcha-t-elle de lancer avant de changer d'idée.

Malefoy sourit méchamment :

— Ça va être du gâteau contre toi, Granger! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on pari?

— Je ne parie jamais, Malefoy. Et je vais te battre à plate couture, crétin!

— On parie une tournée de Bièreaubeurre! lança Ron.

— Ça me va. Maintenant, la course. On va jusqu'à cet arbre, là-bas, affalé sur la glace, et on revient. C'est pas trop loin pour toi, Granger?

— Non, ça me va. On commence quand?

— Quand Crabbe et Goyle seront là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était près.

Ron et Harry l'avait accablée de conseils, lui disant de surtout surveiller ses arrières et de faire bien attention aux gestes de ce crétin.

La course commença enfin.

Hermione prit rapidement la tête, ce qui fit jurer Malefoy, enragé de se faire battre par une simple fille de moldue.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Malefoy tira discrètement sa baguette et visa la glace devant Hermione.

— _Refreno_!

A ce sort, la glace ramollit devant Hermione. Mais la jeune sorcière avait remarqué le changement et l'évita sans difficulté. Le Serpentard n'en fut pas surpris. Cette fille avait un potentiel de gagnante. Si elle n'avait pas était une Gryffondor mais une Serpentard, il aurait sans doute craqué pour elle… si elle n'avait pas était fille de moldue cela va s'en dire!

Drago était là, perdu dans ses pensées, à essayer de rattraper la jeune fille. Il ne fit pas attention à la glace ramollie par le sort et se retrouva prisonnier du lac gelé. Il avala un peu d'eau qui lui glacèrent les entrailles. Il avait l'impression d'être une pierre attirée par le fond.

Sur la rive, les deux acolytes de Malefoy partirent en courant chercher du secours tandis que Harry et Ron essayèrent de les rejoindre en tombant tous les deux mètres. Hermione avait entendu le craquement de la glace derrière. Elle fit sans mal le chemin inverse.

Malefoy n'était déjà plus visible à la surface du trou quand Hermione arriva. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Si elle attendait les secours, il était mort.

Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy mais ne souhaitait pas le voir mourir. Donc, sans hésitation, elle plongea dans l'eau glacée. Elle fut comme paralysée par le froid mais reprit vite ses esprits. Elle devait sauver Malefoy!

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle replongea sa tête sous l'eau et vit le corps de Malefoy, inanimé, à quelques mètres d'elle qui s'enfonçait peu à peu. Elle l'attrapa. Ils revinrent à la surface et elle maintint leurs corps émergés jusqu'a ce que Harry et Ron arrivent. Ils les tirèrent tous deux de l'eau avec un sort de lévitation.

Enfin hors de l'eau, Hermione se sentit sauvée. Mais regardant le visage de Malefoy, elle constata que ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleutée. Entrouvertes, elles ne rejetaient plus aucun air.

Il ne respirait plus. Drago ne respirait plus.

Les parents d'Hermione l'avaient forcée à suivre un stage de secourisme : voilà que ses cours allaient enfin lui servir! Ce fut donc elle qui fit le bouche à bouche à Malefoy sous les yeux dégoûtés de ses amis. Harry avait très bien compris Hermione tandis que Ron aurait préféré laisser Malefoy mourir.

Hermione commençait à désespérer, quand enfin, Drago réagit et recracha l'eau qui avait empli ses poumons. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit le visage ruisselant de la jeune fille.

_ Un ange_ avait-t-il pensé quand il l'avait vue lui sourire.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et, lui, il avait seulement dit en guise de remerciement :

— Dégage de là, Granger!

Se poussant, elle avait ri.

— De qui tu te moques? grogna Drago.

— De personne, Malefoy! De personne!

Et son rire cristallin emplit l'air.

— Tu es vivant, Malefoy! J'ai réussi!

Hermione glissa sur la glace et slaloma en riant toujours.

C'était cette vision qui avait fait craquer Drago. Il n'en avait rien montré et avait passé le reste de l'année à s'imaginer comment il pourrait la conquérir : elle venait de lui emprisonner le coeur. C'était incroyable. Drago était amoureux d'une moldue et cela le rendait heureux! Il se fichait totalement de la réaction des gens autour de lui. C'était décidé, il l'aurait!

_ Ce que veut un Malefoy, un Malefoy l'a!_

Il lui faudrait seulement trouver le bon moment.

Ce fut pendant les vacances de Noël qu'il trouva la solution. Il pourrait la séduire sans avoir les deux crétins qui la suivaient partout dans son dos quand ils seraient tous deux préfets en chef et qu'ils partageraient les mêmes appartements. Là, il la verrait tous les jours et elle serait prise au piège.

Il avait attendu la nouvelle année scolaire avec impatience, ne laissant rien transparaître en attendant son heure.

_**A Suivre...**_


	3. Un Tour à l'Infirmerie

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Deux nouveaux élèves sont transférés à Poudlard (William Johnson et Angeline Delacroix). Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont nommés préfets en chef et font plus ample connaissance. Et on apprend qu'Hermione a sauvé la vie de Drago l'hiver dernier._**

**CHAPITRE 03 : Visite à l'Infirmerie, Début des Ennuis**

**_Chez certaines personnes, la peur d'être trahi est si grande qu'elles ont perdu l'habitude d'accorder leur confiance. Sauront-elles passer outre tous leurs doutes?_**

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'ayant pas de cours en commun avant l'après-midi, la matinée avait été relativement tranquille. Exceptée peut-être cette explosion avant le début des cours dans la tour nord. Les bruits de couloir murmuraient qu'il s'agissait d'une farce d'Endie Warold. Mais les rumeurs disaient souvent beaucoup de choses qui plus tard ne se trouvaient pas toujours justifiées. Le jeune Poufsouffle de première année avait déjà fait parler de lui dans sa propre maison en recevant une beuglante de ses parents dès le premier soir. A en croire Lucinda Brentmeilleur, préfète des Poufsouffles, il s'agissait-là d'une histoire de chaussette explosive malencontreusement oublié sous un lit et qui avait failli faire exploser la chambre tout entière. La relève des Weasley semblait bien assurée.

C'était dans ce Poudlard silencieux ou presque, qu'Hermione avançait. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter Malefoy. L'épisode de la veille la troublait tellement qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois trompée de couloir avant d'atteindre le réfectoire. Elle pressa le pas. Il ne fallait pas tenter la chance. Au deuxième étage, déjà à l'intercours, elle avait failli tomber nez à nez avec lui mais grâce au ciel elle s'était empressée de déguerpir avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

Cette fuite n'avait en fait pas échappé à l'attention de Drago Malefoy. Après tout, avoir été élevé par un Mangemort qui vous destinait à être son successeur devait bien avoir un jour des avantages. Le masque de son visage toujours impassible n'avait pas laissé entrevoir la moindre réaction. Il ne s'était pas élancé à sa poursuite, bien qu'une partie de lui en mourut d'envie. Mais c'était impossible, il était un Malefoy et, à ce titre, il devait garder une certaine image. Son comportement avait cependant imperceptiblement changé. Mais pas encore assez pour que quiconque n'en devine les projets. Il fallait vraiment qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Sa sécurité, ainsi que celle de _son Hermione,_ en dépendaient. Déclarer sa flamme ouvertement et faire la cour à Hermione Granger, bien que cela soit fort tentant, équivaudrait à leur arrêt de mort. Et encore si ce n'était que cela mais connaissant bien son père, la mort ne serait que leur délivrance après des jours de torture.

Ces quelques pensées étaient les maîtres mots de son sérieux. L'art de la dissimulation était un don familial que Drago se targuait de posséder. Grâce à cela, il gardait son air condescendant en public. On ne le ferait jamais faire le pas qui lui serait fatal. Pour l'école, il était toujours Malefoy. Dans ses quartiers cependant, cela était une autre affaire. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Hermione Granger avait quelque chose de terriblement séduisant.

Aimer caché était la seule manière de survivre, tout du moins le temps que les choses se calment. Ses projets étaient déjà tout tracés. Hermione Granger n'était peut-être pas au courant mais elle épouserait Drago Malefoy, il en avait décidé ainsi. Il attendrait quelques temps… Sa famille n'allait pas être contente. C'était pour eux un acte criminel que de corrompre leur sang avec cette infamie. Cela serait dur de les persuader mais il leur ferait admettre à tous que cette fille avait sa place à ses côtés. Ses efforts allaient être sans relâche mais il y arriverait, de cela il en était sûr depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé du lac gelé. Ne lui en déplaise, il l'avait dans la peau! Bientôt, son amour serait réciproque, il allait s'y employer d'arrache-pied.

Drago Malefoy avait bien jeune découvert le don de déchiffrer les gens. D'un seul coup d'œil, il en savait assez pour donner un profil assez complet de la personne en face de lui. Hermione était pour lui un vrai livre ouvert. Chacun de ces gestes laissaient transparaître ce qu'elle était : un vrai génie en cours, une virtuose de la magie. Et bien qu'elle ait quelques proches amis, il ne lui connaissait pas de relation sentimentale suivie. Novice dans l'art de l'amour, il se plairait à lui en faire découvrir les détours. Drago sourit. A n'en pas douter, feuilleter les pages de ce livre serait vraiment _"délectable" _…

Les paupières à demi-fermées, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire malsain. La tentation de se jeter sur elle était grande mais hors de question d'y céder. Oui, elle était bel et bien une tentation mais quelle tentation! Cela serait assurément dur de lui résister.

Ce moment d'égarement fut brisé par Will qui lui lança un coup de coude discret en lui jetant ces quelques mots :

— Reprends-toi.

Ces simples paroles suffirent pour que le masque placide du visage de Drago reprenne place. Drago ne s'expliqua pas et Will ne demanda rien. Toujours aussi décalé, le nouveau Serpentard avait cette charmante personnalité de ne jamais insister quand il sentait que l'on était pas prêt à lui parler. Déjà quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait rencontré Will pour la première fois, il avait apprécié son caractère.

Comme à chaque service, le réfectoire grouillait de vie. Ça et là, à travers toute la salle, on entendait des bribes de conversations, des éclats de rires… Pour l'heure, animés et enjoués, l'ensemble des élèves semblaient avoir fait la paix. Les professeurs les surveillaient d'un œil entre deux conversations. Aucun d'eux ne vint mettre un terme à ce brouhaha tranquille. Même le professeur Rogue d'un naturel peu enthousiaste ne semblait pas s'offusquer. Par moment, un éclat de voix percé mais le fautif s'en faisait bien vite oublier.

Pendant tout le repas, Drago Malefoy, préfet en chef, avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur son repas et sur les quelques conversations auxquelles il avait bien voulu se joindre. William avait remarqué que Drago était préoccupé. Ses soupons avaient été confirmés quand, contre toute attente, il lui passa le broc d'eau au lieu du pain. Observant le jeune homme plus attentivement, il remarqua l'assiduité que le jeune préfet mettait à lever la tête vers la table des Gryffondors. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore découvert qui était l'élu de toute cette d'attention mais, à sentir la préoccupation de Drago, ce devait être quelqu'un d'important. L'amitié le poussa à l'avertir que son manège n'était pas totalement parfait.

Penchant la tête il chuchota du bout des lèvres :

— Ta discrétion n'est pas à toute épreuve, mon cher. Il ne me manque qu'un peu de temps pour découvrir qui tu surveilles. Alors, si c'est important pour toi, tu devrais être plus vigilant, je ne suis pas le seul à être observateur.

Ne bronchant pas, la tête blonde de Drago hocha imperceptiblement en signe d'assentiment.

Observer ainsi Hermione Granger dans une pièce remplie de sorciers, dont une partie était d'apprentis Mangemorts, était vraiment risqué. Avec bien du mal, il se mit à fixer intensément son assiette. Mais il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la revoir. Assise à quelques mètres, entre Ginny Weasley et le Survivant. Hermione avait une mine superbe bien qu'épuisée, il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à s'amuser. Et rapidement… On n'avait pas encore commencé les cours qu'elle travaillait déjà trop. Son esprit eut comme un déclic.

On avait tout juste commençait l'année, les cours avaient repris depuis deux jours seulement. Elle ne devrait pas être dans cet état. Il faudrait qu'il mène une petite investigation. Il était hors de question que _son adorée_ dépérisse devant lui.

William le tira de la contemplation minutieuse de son assiette :

— A quoi penses-tu?

— Oh, à rien… fut sa seule réponse.

— Je vois bien que tu es préoccupé. Tu es là, mais ton esprit est bien loin. Préfères-tu que je te demande à qui penses-tu?

Draco se fendit d'un de ses sourires méprisants.

— Tu es moins curieux, d'habitude. Ecoute mon conseil : ne cherche pas à savoir ce que je pense. Ne me force pas à révéler certaines choses que tu voudrais cacher.

— Oh! J'ai touché un point sensible? s'amusa William.

Drago n'était plus l'enfant d'autrefois qui fonçait tête baissée quand on le provoquait :

— Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Et puisque tu fais le curieux, dis-moi pourquoi tu as repris tes études. Tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé.

— Pour avoir mon diplôme!

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de Malefoy :

— A d'autres! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude si tu crois que tu vas me faire gober ça!

— …

— Alors? Tu réponds ou je dois envoyer un hibou à tes parents?

— Ils ne sont pas au courant. Tu me crois assez stupide pour leur confier quoi que se soit? Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait d'Emma.

L'évocation de la grande sœur de William n'était pas pour plaire à Drago. Elle était trop fragile et trop douce pour être une bonne Mangemort. Mais ses parents avaient de grands projets pour elle. Si grands que même lui, un Malefoy, n'avait jamais pu être mis dans la confidence malgré la date des faits. Emma avait intégré la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangoustine peu après la naissance de son frère. William avait fait la connaissance de sa soeur à travers les vitres protectrices de la salle des visites. Mais on ne parlait pas d'Emma chez les Johnson. On ne parle pas des échecs. La voix plus dure, il reprit :

— Oui, je me rappelle... Mais je ne suis pas comme eux!

— Mmmh…

Cela ennuyait William de devoir dévoiler ses motivations. Mais autant lui dire à lui plutôt qu'à un autre. Il était le plus digne de confiance ici.

— Une fille… Et toi? A qui pensais-tu?

— Une fille.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans les limbes de l'amour. Demander de qui il s'agissait était encore trop tôt pour chacun d'eux.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione regardait, maussade, son assiette de petits pois. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne se trouvait plus d'appétit.

Elle passait son temps à faire comme si… elle était toujours la même.

Parfois ses forces la quittaient brutalement et elle se sentait lasse de poursuivre cette pantomime. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, Harry traversait une mauvaise passe et, ne serait-ce que pour lui, elle se devait d'être forte. Ramenant un petit pois récalcitrant au centre de son assiette, elle se sentait à nouveau fiévreuse. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour gagner le plus rapidement possible la sortie.

La température monta, elle avait chaud. Une perle de sueur glissa le long de sa clavicule pour atteindre le bas de son dos. Ginny, à côté d'elle, venait de voir son amie pâlir dangereusement. Inquiète, elle s'enquit alors de sa santé :

— Tu te sens bien Hermione?

— Oui, ça va aller...

Elle fit une pause. Sa jeune amie n'avait pas besoin de savoir. D'ailleurs personne ne devait savoir.

— Merci de t'en inquiéter, Ginny.

— Tu es vraiment sûre, Hermione? Tu as l'air fiévreuse. Tu couvres peut-être quelque chose. Je devrais te conduire à l'infirmerie.

Le regard inquiet de Ginny essayait de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune fille, espérant certainement y trouver une réponse plus claire.

— Non, je vais bien.

La voix d'Hermione était ferme et ne quémander aucune aide.

— D'ailleurs, je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant mon prochain cours. Je vais vous laisser.

Hermione se leva et partit.

Angeline Delacroix, la nouvelle élève observa la préfète s'éloigner et confia à Ginny:

— Elle me semble épuisée.

— Oui, c'est certain.

Les joues rosissant, Ron intervint :

— Oh, elle doit encore avoir passé une nuit blanche à préparer les nouveaux cours! Elle ira mieux demain.

— J'en connais un autre qui pourrait en prendre de la graine! rit Dean, accompagné de tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu à la vue du teint cramoisi de Ron.

— J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Ginny.

L'après-midi avait été calme, William Johnson avait suivi son premier cours en commun avec les Gryffondors sous la tutelle du professeur Rogue. L'homme avait peut-être un parti pris affirmé mais ses cours étaient techniquement irréprochables. William se fichait un peu que ce professeur enlève une montagne de points à l'autre maison. Ça lui était égal, mais ça avait l'air de beaucoup intéresser les autres élèves.

Le seul moment qu'il avait eu bien du mal à supporter était quand le professeur avait appelé Hermione "Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-à-qui-je-n'ai-rien-demandé!". Ses muscles s'étaient tendus près à bondir à la rescousse. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour que personne ne sache qu'ils se connaissaient. C'était trop bête de tout gâcher si tôt.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient animés de quelques groupes d'élèves bavardant. Se dirigeant sans peine, William allait d'un bon pas rejoindre les appartements des préfets où l'attendait Drago. Au détour d'un couloir, il se heurta à une pile de livres qui s'écroulèrent sous l'impact, assommant presque leur propriétaire qui jura, avant de grommeler un vague :

— Je suis désolée… Mais avec cette pile je peux à peine voir où je vais!

Hermione Granger avait lancé cette tirade un peu sèchement, espérant que l'autre poursuivrait son chemin. Toujours accroupie, elle rassemblait ses livres en une pile instable quand une main lui tendit un gros volume relié. Relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent le sourire débonnaire et insouciant de Will. Prenant un autre livre, il se mit lui à empiler les ouvrages.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Ça ne se voit pas? Je t'aide à rassembler tes bouquins! T'as dévalisé la bibliothèque ou quoi?

La frimousse d'Hermione rougit avant de reprendre :

— J'ai du travail. On a beaucoup de cours cette année et je tiens à m'informer sur tous les sujets qu'on va aborder. Donc : non, je n'ai pas dévalisé la bibliothèque. Mais oui : j'ai besoin de tous ces livres.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta. Levant le regard vers lui, elle lui sourit et articula un petit :

— Merci, c'est fini.

William savait pertinemment que ce sourire appartenait à Hermione Granger, la cousine de Kévin. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour éviter de la croiser devant trop d'élèves. Si elle s'était mise à évoquer devant tout le monde ce qu'il avait fait cet été, sa tranquillité était fichu!

Hésitant, comme persuadé qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, il lança :

— Hermione? Hermione Granger? C'est bien toi?

L'intéressée pencha la tête qu'elle avait dissimulée derrière sa pile de livres pour lui offrir un timide sourire.

— Oui, c'est moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas bien changé depuis cet été.

Une mèche ondulée glissa sur son épaule.

— A part mes boucles qui reviennent, je n'ai pas du tout changé.

— Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai rencontré et vu tellement de visages durant cet été que j'ai un peu de mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici!

Hermione avait reconnu sans mal William depuis longtemps. Mais elle n'avait pas osé l'aborder, Drago étant toujours avec lui. Et elle voulait absolument l'éviter! Un peu incrédule sur cette soi-disant excuse, elle bégaya un :

— Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te retrouver ici, William! Je croyais que tu m'évitais... que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec une moldue.

— Voyons, bien sûr que non! T'es une fille géniale! Tu n'es peut-être pas une sorcière de souche mais c'est pas une broutille de cet acabit qui va m'empêcher de parler avec mes amis.

Les yeux de William étaient brûlants de vérité. Alors pourquoi avait elle la furieuse impression qu'il lui voilait une partie de la vérité?

— Pourtant, je t'ai vu t'afficher avec Drago Malefoy... Et si tu ne le sais pas encore, il déteste les sorciers d'origine moldue, comme moi.

William la coupa :

— Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne traîne pas avec Malefoy comme tu sembles le penser. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Et puis, il n'est pas le portrait que tu me dépeins. En tout cas, il ne l'est plus. Ce n'est qu'une image qu'il donne aux autres pour avoir la paix. Il est pas bien méchant. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais bien si tu le connaissais.

— Oh non!

A qui essayait elle de faire croire ça? Hermione attrapa les derniers livres des mains de William pour les poser sur sa pile et articula un "ouais.." maussade et peu motivé.

— Je dois y aller.

Sans lui demander son avis, William rattrapa les quelques manuels qu'elle lui avait repris.

— Je t'accompagne, j'allais dans cette direction moi aussi.

Hermione, décontenancée, rattrapa Will qui avait déjà commencé à avancer. Penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer son visage, elle lui demanda d'une voix hésitante :

— Je pourrais te poser une question indiscrète?

Will sourit.

— Tu peux... Mais il se peut que je ne te réponde pas.

La réponse du jeune homme, tout autant que son clin d'œil complice, surprirent Hermione mais elle posa tout de même sa question. Après tout cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer :

— Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé chez les Serpentards si tu ne détestes pas les moldus?

— Ah... Mauvaise pioche. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, désolé Hermione.

Voyant la déception d'Hermione, il se rétracta et lui dit sous le ton de la confidence :

— La seule chose que je peut te dire...

Il se pencha vers elle au point que ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille dans une compromettante proximité :

— En fait, c'est moi qui ai demandé au choixpeau de m'envoyer dans cette maison. Il n'a fait que m'écouter.

— Quoi? Mais pourquoi cette maison? C'est la pire! s'emporta Hermione, frissonnant sous le souffle brûlant de son interlocuteur.

— Un ton moins fort, Hermione! Et ne t'énerve pas, j'ai choisi cette maison parce que je voulais être tranquille. Je n'avais pas envie de sympathiser avec tout le monde. J'ai besoin d'espace et c'est la seule maison où je pouvais être en paix sans avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos. Tu comprends?

— C'est vrai que les autres maisons sont un peu...

Elle cherchait le mot juste.

— ...envahissantes. Mais quand même, de là à choisir les Serpentards! En plus, je trouve que tu as assez rapidement sympathisé avec Drago Malefoy et je t'avouerai que ce garçon ne me plaît pas. Tu devrais te méfier de lui.

Will fit une petite moue. Il ne lui avait révélé qu'une mince partie des raisons qui lui avait fait choisir la maison des Serpentards. Pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

— Oh, c'est vrai que Drago ne m'a pas paru apprécier beaucoup de personnes mais je m'en fiche. J'aime bien ce mec : il a de la répartie et il est pas bête du tout. Je suis sûr que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec lui. Il est sympa, Mione. Il est comme nous, il sait se servir de sa tête.

— Si seulement c'était pour faire le bien! dit-elle, déçue.

Will sourit :

— Je ne pense pas que Drago soit fondamentalement mauvais, ce n'est pas un ange mais de là à être un monstre! Les autres parlent beaucoup. Leurs ragots le dépeignent comme un futur Mangemort. Mais tu connais les rumeurs...

— Si tu le dis, lui répondit Hermione.

Ils avaient marché tout en parlant et elle était arrivée devant le tableau d'une vieille sorcière. Se tournant, elle ajouta :

— Je vais te laisser là, Will. C'est le portrait de ma salle commune.

A son grand étonnement, Will lança le mot de passe ("_dragon de feu_") et se tourna vers elle:

— Je t'avais dis que j'allais dans ta direction. Je viens voir Drago, il m'a donné votre mot de passe.

— Ah... fut le seul mot qui sortit de ses lèvres en entrant dans la pièce.

Drago était assis près du feu, un livre de Quidditch entre les mains. Il entendit la porte grincer. La pièce accueillit les nouveaux venus dans un silence étonné. Hermione et Will portaient chacun d'eux une pile de livres.

La surprise passée, il lança un "bonsoir!" pour montrer sa présence. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

Hermione releva son regard vers Drago. Elle avait peur de lui. Il fallait que ça cesse. Une idée la traversa. Se tournant vers William, elle lui lança un éclatant sourire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au revoir. Elle récupéra ses livres et partit vers sa chambre en lançant un léger "bonsoir messieurs!".

Avoir embrassé William Johnson lui avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup. La présence de Drago Malefoy dans la pièce y avait été pour beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre, qu'elle lui prouve, qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui : quelle meilleure preuve que de s'intéresser à un autre garçon pour ce faire?

Drago avait pâli quand il avait vu Hermione embrasser William. La porte de la chambre refermée, il demanda avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix :

— Depuis quand tu connais aussi bien Hermione Granger?

William sourit. Maintenant il savait pour qui Malefoy en pinçait. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Hermione.

— Depuis cet été.

Puis semblant chercher la formulation correcte, il reprit :

— On a des amis communs.

— Tu veux dire que tu as passé l'été avec elle?

Malefoy enrageait de penser que quelqu'un ait pu voir _son_ _Hermione_ pendant tout un été. Cela le mettait hors de lui.

— Calme-toi, Malefoy. Je suis sorti que trois ou quatre soirs avec elle et ses cousins. Ça n'avait rien de galant! Peut-être y aurait-il eu quelque chose si j'étais resté plus longtemps. Cette fille a du charisme et une aura particulièrement envoûtante. Mais je crois que tu en sais quelque chose, non?

Drago adopta une moue boudeuse avant de répondre :

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant.

Se reprenant, il ajouta :

— Mais qu'est ce que je fais, moi? Voilà que je me confie à toi!

— Voyons, Drago! On se connaît depuis quand? Cinq ans? malgré ce que tous tes camarades semblent penser, j'en sais plus sur toi que quiconque ici. Si tu me parles pas à moi, à qui vas tu parler? Tu en sais quelque chose, non?!

Il lui lança un sourire conquérant avant d'ajouter :

— Mais fais attention : je ne vais pas te laisser Hermione. C'est qu'elle me plaît bien. En plus, tu n'es pas son type.

Drago déglutit avant de lui renvoyer un sourire méchant :

— Tu veux la guerre? Elle ne m'aime peut-être pas maintenant mais bientôt ça sera différent.

Il éclata d'un rire bref.

— Non, tu sais bien à quoi ça nous mènerait. Aucun de nous ne veut en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Un lourd silence s'installa avant que William reprenne.

— Mais ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Drago. Le temps nous dira qui avait raison. Notre discussion me fatigue, je vais y aller. Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, William.

La porte se referma, laissant le jeune Serpentard seul avec ses pensées. Le silence fut de courte durée. En provenance de la chambre d'Hermione, un bruit de verre brisé suivi de l'impact sourd d'un corps se firent entendre.

Drago bondit de son fauteuil vers la porte close. Il hésita et cria pour se faire entendre derrière l'imposante porte :

— Granger?! Granger répond! Tu vas bien?

Le silence le plus total lui répondit. Cette fois, il n'eut plus la moindre hésitation et pénétra dans la pièce sans trop de mal. Elle était là, inconsciente. Les débris d'un verre brisé éparpillés près de la commode à deux pas du corps d'Hermione. Son visage immobile reflétait l'immobilité de la mort. Pris de panique, Drago la saisit nerveusement, essayant de trouver un quelconque signe de vie. La poitrine de la jeune femme se souleva doucement et une expiration lui apprit qu'elle vivait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti la peur pour un autre que lui, avant. C'était un sentiment bizarre.

Il murmura :

— Ne crains rien. Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, _mon ange_.

Elle bougea un peu. Sa main droite saignait légèrement là où le verre l'avait écorchée. Drago s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

Il entoura le corps d'Hermione d'une couverture avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'emporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Calme et immobile, elle ne bougea pas dans ses bras. Drago fut touché par sa beauté innocente et il ne résista pas au désir de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front.

Il aurait voulu que le trajet dure éternellement. Malefoy arriva bien vite à l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh qui veillait tard, occupée à classer quelques documents administratifs. Apercevant Malefoy et son fardeau, elle accourut à la rencontre du jeune homme et, prenant les choses en main, elle lui intima l'ordre de la suivre. Drago hocha la tête et obtempéra.

— Qui est-ce? demanda alors l'infirmière qui n'avait pas encore vue le visage enfoui de la jeune personne dans le cou du jeune Malefoy.

— Hermione Granger.

— Que s'est-il passé?

— Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans la salle commune quand je l'ai entendue tomber. J'ai frappé à sa porte. Personne n'a répondu. Je suis entré et je l'ai trouvée inconsciente. Je n'ai pas hésit une seconde. Je l'ai couverte et je vous l'ai amenée.

— Vous avez bien fait. Posez-la sur ce lit, je vais l'ausculter.

Se retournant vers lui, elle montra son bureau.

— Allez m'attendre là-bas.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière revint, fouilla dans sa pharmacie et en tira une petite fiole rouge.

N'y tenant plus, il lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Va-t-elle mieux?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand je lui aurai administré cette essence de mandragore, elle ira déjà beaucoup mieux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant d'ajouter :

— Je reviens tout de suite.

S'arrêtant dans l'embrasure, elle lui intima :

— Surtout ne bougez pas. Il faut que je vous examine aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a exactement.

Sur ce, elle repartit auprès de sa patiente et ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui.

Il sursauta au contact de la main de Pomfresh sur son épaule. Relevant la tête, son regard inquiet croisa celui de l'infirmière. Il déglutit et demanda :

— Elle va s'en sortir?

L'infirmière sourit :

— Oui, vous me l'avez menée à temps.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

— Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Allant fouiller dans sa pharmacie, elle en tira un petit pot transparent duquel elle tira une gélule verte qu'elle lui tendit.

— Avalez ça, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand ce sera fait, vous irez chercher Dumbledore*.

— Qu'est ce que c'est?

— Juste quelques vitamines sous forme de gélules. Elles vont vous calmer.

— Mais je suis calme ! s'énerva t il.

— Je sais Monsieur Malefoy, mais ne faites pas l'enfant. Il faut que je retourne auprès de ma malade!

— Très bien.

Il arracha la gélule de la main de Pomfresh, attrapa le verre qu'elle lui tendait, plaça la petite capsule sur sa langue et l'avala sans mal après une gorgée d'eau.

— Voilà, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Drago hocha la tête, maussade. Sortant de l'infirmerie, il se mit à courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Les couloirs étaient désert. Il ne s'arrêta pas une fois pour reprendre son souffle. _Son Hermione_ était souffrante et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait!

L'avoir confiée à l'autorité compétente de l'infirmière Pomfresh ne le rassurait pas. Elle avait été incapable de lui dire de quel mal la jeune fille souffrait.

Devant les deux grosses gargouilles, Drago Malefoy prononça le mot de passe que Pomfresh lui avait confié avant de refermer la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui. L'escalier apparut. Une torche contre le mur derrière lui brûlait, il s'en saisit et commença son ascension.

La porte du bureau était là, devant lui. Il tapa trois coups bien sonores. Personne ne répondit. Il recommença plus énergiquement. Mais toujours personne. Pomfresh lui avait pourtant assuré que le Professeur Dumbledore veillait tard et qu'il serait là. N'y tenant plus, Drago actionna la poignet.

**_A suivre…_**

* _Note de l'auteur _: un bon délire que je me suis fait avec Cristal. Le même passage revisité par nous :

— Avalez ça, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand ce sera fait, vous irez chercher Dumbledore.

— Qu'est ce que c'est?

— Un vieux monsieur tout barbu, vous pouvez pas le manquer…

**Le petit mot de l'auteur:**

**Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas mettre en ligne la suite de mon histoire avant au moins deux semaines… Examens obligent… Donc patience…**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**Merci aux reviewers. La republication du chapitre un de Chassé-croisé a supprimé les 8 premières reviews que l'on m'avait envoyées… Je n'ai pu sauver que la dernière. Pour en garder une trace, je la publie ci-dessous:**
    
    **From: billy(kacidi.fornaro@caramail.com) samedi 10 janvier 2004 02:14:31**
    
    _Genial!_
    
    _Au moins une fic bien ecris qui ne transforme pas hermione en gothique ou en_
    
    _petasse blonde ou pas.Et qui respecte quand meme le caractere de miss.granger._
    
    _^_^_
    
    _la suite?_
    
    _please_

**_Réponse à mes premières reviews _:**

**_Billy_ : **Voilà la suite… Et qui sait? Peut-être Hermione se changera-t-elle en nouvelle bimbo? Non, non, n'aie pas peur, je rigole!

**_Kaorulabelle_ : **Si je te disais maintenant tout ce qui va se passer par la suite, tu n'aurais plus de surprise (en fait, j'en ai aucune idée -_-' ). Alors sois patiente et tu le découvriras...

**_Link9_ : **Merci c'est la 3ème review que tu me fais, je suis flattée de ton assiduité.

**_Chevalière Cristal _: **Cristal t'es adorable va! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi et ton ordi magique!... Sans Cristal, pas de mise à jour : donc un grand merci...

**_VirginRogue_ : **Tu sais que Cristal m'as répondu un truc similaire la première fois que je lui ai fait lire! lol!

**_Pounkska_ : **Merci.Je crois que côté longueur, là tu vas être contente.

**_Kmomille_ : **Merci et oui la suite est là!

**_Granger_ : **On n'est sûr de ce que Malefoy fait que quand il le fait... Sinon ce ne sont que des suppositions...

**_Fumseck_ : **Merci j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**_MissJames_ : **Et oui, j'aime bien surprendre... Bon d'accord, j'avoue: ce n'est pas moi qui choisis ce que font mes personnages, ils sont maîtres de leurs propres destinées et je ne suis que l'humble pantin qu'ils ont choisi pour s'exprimer.

Tu poses de bonnes questions mais si je te réponds, je me connais je vais encore trop en dire... Je suis une incorrigible bavarde...

Tu sais qu'on a 2 points en communs? Le chevalier Cristal et nos prénoms... Ça fait bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre porte le même prénom. Brrr.... J'ai pas l'habitude! lol

**_Sherry _: **Merci, la suite est là!

**_Alba_ : **Merci, et c'est fait... Les lecteurs sont vraiment les rois...

**Encore merci…**

**_Mahel_**


	4. Moi Malade? Peutêtre Bien

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Hermione évite Drago qui s'est révélé sous un nouveau jour. Lui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Hermione découvre que William est toujours son ami mais aussi un sang pur. Drago et William se découvrent une rivalité sur le plan sentimental. Drago retrouve Hermione inanimée et la transporte à l'infirmerie._**

**CHAPITRE 04 : Moi Malade? Peut-être Bien...**

**_Cacher la vérité à un ami est parfois plus simple que de lire de la pitié dans ses yeux._**

Un vent froid venant du nord s'était levé la veille et était tombé comme une chape de plomb glacial sur Poudlard. Au matin, le givre était partout. Depuis sa fenêtre, Hermione contemplait ce spectacle précoce. On était en septembre et à voir la végétation du parc, on aurait plutôt dit novembre. Des manches courtes, un décolleté un peu trop plongeant, l'âtre éteint depuis longtemps, tout aurait du l'écarter de cette fenêtre. Elle avait la chair de poule, sa chemise de nuit en cotonnade blanche ne la protégeait pas du froid ambiant.

Le contact chaud des mains puissantes et protectrices traversèrent le tissu léger pour laisser un sillage de chaleur partant du bas de son dos et remontant jusqu'à sa nuque tendue. Stoïque à la manière des statues grecques, elle se laisserait charmer, séduire comme la veille. Elle avait aimé, que disait-elle, adoré sa façon de la toucher, de la sentir, de la ressentir comme une compagne férocement désirée.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son corps entrant en contact avec le sien. Ses pectoraux appuyant contre ses omoplates en un poids agréable et chaleureux. Reposant son corps contre ce torse protecteur, elle sentit aux creux de ses reins l'élastique à travers le fin tissu. Le bas du pyjama du jeune homme n'était retenu autour de sa taille que par ce mince obstacle.

Elle sourit, elle aurait aimé glissé ses mains le long de cet élastique et voir sa peau se contracter au contact glacé de ses doigts.

D'une main amoureuse, il releva les boucles brunes de sa chevelure qui lui gênait l'accès à son cou. A la place, il déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Son regard fixe contemplait le parc. Il consentit au bout de quelques minutes à lui susurrer :

— Tu trembles de froid. Retournons sous les couvertures et… 

Le reste fut seulement compréhensible de la jeune femme qui eut un délicieux frisson d'appréhension.

La main pâle d'Hermione vint caresser le visage râpeux du jeune homme. Il faudrait qu'il la quitte pour regagner ses quartiers avant les cours, mais pour l'heure, il était encore tôt.

Joueur, il attrapa un de ses doigts fins et entreprit de le mordiller amoureusement. Cette marque d'affection était bien plus… Une sorte d'abandon au plaisir.

Mais son attention fut bien vite attirée par les réactions qu'il sentait naître en elle. Il s'était détourné de son petit jeu pour s'attaquer à une zone beaucoup plus sensible. Le coeur d'Hermione pulsait comme le moteur d'une grosse locomotive. Sa carotide avait quitté le rythme calme pour emprunter un galop effréné. Elle appréciait toutes ces petites attentions qui donnait plus de saveur à l'attente. (Et encore, il n'avait utilisé que sa bouche.) 

Ses mains entrèrent en action. Chaudes et fortes dans son dos, elles glissèrent lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, suivant le chemin régulier de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa progression était lente, effleurant vertèbre par vertèbre, du bout des doigts, ce corps aimé.

Hermione n'était pas de marbre, son corps réagissait, frissonnant de délice sous ses tendres caresses. 

Le sourire aux lèvres, il aimait la voir s'éveiller sous ses doigts agiles. Ses mains glissèrent sur son bas ventre pour se refermer sur ses hanches. L'attaquant toujours de baisers brûlants, au creux de son cou, il la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle ne résista pas.

Le miaulement d'abord lointain de Pattenrond capta peu à peu son attention. De plus en plus insistant, le chat semblait l'appeler. Insistant et oppressant, aussi assourdissant que le moteur d'un avion :

— Miaou… Miaoum… Miom… Miomm… Miomm….

Non, ce n'était pas son chat qui miaulait, mais une voix qui l'appelait :

— Miomm… Ermiome… Hermione!!!

C'était son nom!

Ses paupières battirent avant de croiser la froide lumière de l'infirmerie. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre! 

— Ah, Hermione! Enfin vous voilà réveillée! s'enthousiasma Pompom.

Oh oui, Hermione était réveillée. Madame Pomfresh y avait veillé l'appelant sans relâche. Elle avait réussi à la tirer des doux bras de Morphée qui lui avait accordé de si délicieux rêves. Hermione rougit, elle n'aurait jamais pensé de la sorte avant. Elle changeait à n'en pas douter. _Mais qu'allait-il rester d'elle quand le mal aura fini son œuvre?_

Les joues rosies de la jeune fille inquiétèrent l'infirmière qui posa le dos de sa main sur son front encore fiévreux d'émotion…

Le métier reprenant ses droits, Pomfresh entreprit d'ausculter Hermione. Lui soulevant une paupière, elle éclaira la pupille de sa baguette magique. La réaction fut immédiate, la rétine se dilata pour supporter l'éclairage. Elle répéta son geste sur l'autre oeil et s'écarta un peu rassurée pour annoncer ses observations.

— Votre rétine réagit très bien. C'est étonnant. Normalement, on met quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière après un réveil aussi brutal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bon signe.

Reprenant ses activités, elle lui fit tirer la langue. Elle s'avéra d'un rouge tout à fait sain. L'infirmière parût enfin satisfaite et avança pour tapoter un gentiment la joue de la jeune fille. Son geste affectueux fut arrêté dans sa course par la blanche main d'Hermione qui s'en excusa aussitôt. Honteuse, elle retira sa main pour la cacher dans son dos.

— Un réflexe, désolée.

La préfète s'assit, elle s'inspecta, et voyant qu'elle était correctement vêtue, elle rejeta ses couvertures. Elle pivota pour s'assoire sur le rebord du lit. Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage gelé. Ce contact avec le sol finit d'écarter de son esprit les derniers vestiges de son rêve. Ses chaussures n'étaient pas là, elle les chercha du regard mais sans succès. 

L'infirmière Pomfresh était toujours perdue dans ses pensés, murmurant de vagues bribes de phrases :

— Oui… Un réflexe… C'est tout de même étrange… Cela me rappelle… Étrange coïncidence…

Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Sa réaction avait ouvert des portes dans l'esprit de l'infirmière. Elle se posait des questions et ça ce n'était pas bon. Pompom avait peut-être l'air d'une infirmière scolaire tout à fait ordinaire mais la préfète avait bien souvent vu sa science à l'œuvre. Madame Pomfresh était quelqu'un d'éclairée dans le domaine des soins et elle se souviendrait tôt où tard des symptômes de la jeune fille. La mécanique de recherche s'était mise en branle, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer la ralentir en déguerpissant le plus vite possible. 

Deux fois Hermione dut répéter sa question avant de pouvoir espérer attirer l'attention de l'infirmière qui, reprenant ses esprits, demanda :

— Oui? Que me disiez vous ma chère petite?

— Mes chaussures? rappela, excédée, la préfète.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, dans la table de nuit.

A côté du lit reposait le petit meuble blanchi. Au centre était disposée une lampe de chevet, elle-même blanche. Tout était blanc dans l'infirmerie. Hermione délaissa le tiroir pour ouvrir la petite porte juste en dessous. Sur l'étagère centrale, elle trouva sa paire de chaussures réglementaires. 

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir sortir!

Pomfresh avait observé la jeune fille sans rien dire. Mais il était temps de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire.

— Que faites-vous mademoiselle Granger?

— Ça ne se voit pas? Je m'en vais. Vous m'avez auscultée. Je vais bien? Oui, vous l'avez dit vous-même! Alors je récupère mes affaires avant d'aller rejoindre mes quartiers. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler. J'ai une montagne de paperasses à remplir des rapports, des autorisations sorties,… Etre préfet n'est pas de tout repos. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester là. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ma sortie?

L'infirmière hésita avant de répondre :

— Non, vous pouvez disposer. Mais reposez-vous tout de même un peu. La paperasse attendra demain! Interdiction de travailler ce soir, ordre du médecin. 

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

— Ah, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voir Dumbledore demain matin.

— Pourquoi? Cela ne le concerne pas.

— Tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard concerne le professeur Dumbledore, jeune fille! Je dois l'avertir dès qu'un incident étrange se produit. Et cette perte de connaissance est totalement inexplicable pour moi. Il voudra certainement que vous lui expliquiez ce qui vous est arrivé.

— Ne pourrais-je pas en finir dès ce soir?

— Non, j'ai envoyé Monsieur Malefoy le chercher tout à l'heure mais il était absent. Il reviendra très tard ce soir et vous recevra avant vos cours demain matin.

— Bien.

Hermione avait passé le paravent quand une voix résonna derrière elle :

— Attendez!… Non, ce n'est rien. Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune fille pressa le pas aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle devait quitter l'infirmerie. L'infirmière se doutait de quelque chose. Elle en était sûre. Elle le sentait. La peur que son secret soit dévoilé était si grande qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de demander qui l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance après tout.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était spacieux et ses murs recouverts de livres auraient, en d'autres circonstances, ravis Hermione. Tant d'ouvrages qu'elle aurait voulu découvrir et que même dans la Réserve elle ne pourrait trouver. Ils dormaient là, à l'abri de quelques indiscrets étudiants. Hermione aurait donné beaucoup pour y avoir accès. Mais pour l'heure, d'autres préoccupations l'accaparaient.

Assise sur une chaise en face de Dumbledore, Hermione n'en menait pas large face à ce grand mage. Le sourire du vieil homme à la chevelure argent cherchait depuis quelques minutes un dossier dans son bureau. Enfin, c'était ce que supposait Hermione. Mais elle fut bien surprise de le voir tirer du dernier tiroir une théière, deux soucoupes, deux tasses. Ouvrant un second tiroir sur sa droite, il tapota sa baguette magique et murmura quelques mots qui firent surgir un sucrier qui sautilla adroitement jusqu'à la théière. La surprise d'Hermione amusa le vieil homme.

— Une petite tasse de thé? 

Devant l'incrédulité de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

— Il n'y a pas d'heure pour prendre le thé.

Comme si cette simple réplique pouvait tout justifier.

Hermione laissa ses mains s'imprégner de la chaleur de la tasse tandis qu'en face d'elle Dumbledore sirotait gaiement son thé. Le sablier sur le bord de la table égrainait les secondes depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes de silence.

Le directeur, toujours imperturbable, fixait la jeune fille, espérant l'inciter à parler. Mais Hermione ne voulait rien dire.

Dumbledore s'abîma dans un pâle et triste sourire quand il comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien sans y être forcée. Son regard, d'habitude si pétillant de joie même dans les pires moments, avait pour une fois perdu cet enthousiasme pour le remplacer par le voile opaque de la tristesse. Le comportement de la jeune fille l'accablait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pomfresh lui avait révélé certains éléments dont il espérait confirmation auprès d'Hermione. Mais sa rigidité prêtait à croire que leur conversation allait avoir du mal à commencer.

Face à face, immobiles, les deux sorciers s'observaient en chiens de faïence.

Epais et étouffant, ce silence ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'Hermione entendit un bruissement d'ailes...

Fumseck, le phénix du directeur, installé sur son perchoir, s'agitait. L'atmosphère trop pesante ne lui convenait pas. Son cri retentit mécontent, en deux battement d'ailes, il prit son envol et piqua pour atterrir sur l'épaule bien connue de son propriétaire. Son cri perçant déchira de nouveau le silence. Dumbledore tapota amicalement la tête de l'oiseau pour le rassurer. L'animal mythique se calma sous la caresse de son maître.

Il était temps de parler.

— Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle Granger.

Le visage de l'élève ne laissait rien passer de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la forcer à parler.

— Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes brillante. Notre meilleure élève…

S'arrêtant, il sembla perdre son calme et reprit, plus animé, allant jusqu'à la tutoyer :

— Tu peux me parler, Hermione! Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi jusqu'à présent. Je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas encore sourd. Si tu parles, je saurais t'écouter.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains jointes autour de la tasse encore fumante. Elle ne pouvait pas…

— …

Reprenant son sérieux :

— Je sais tout, mademoiselle Granger. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher. Je préfère être franc avec vous. C'est madame Pomfresh qui a tout compris après votre départ hier. Pensiez-vous vraiment réussir à nous le cacher une année entière?

Elle s'en doutait… L'infirmière n'avait pas mis longtemps à tout comprendre.

— Depuis quand savez-vous?

Avec ces affirmations, le mur de silence qu'elle avait bâti se brisa. Il lui fallait s'expliquer.

— Depuis le début des vacances. Les symptômes sont devenus tellement clairs que je n'ai pas pu me leurrer longtemps.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous être soignée?

— Je m'en suis aperçue trois mois trop tard. Ma tête qui fonctionne d'habitude si bien a décidé de me lâcher quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je n'ai fait le lien que trop tard. Si je m'en était rendue compte avant, j'aurais pu être soignée. 

— Mais la mélancolie aurait dû vous alerter. C'est un des principaux symptômes.

— Je vous l'ai dit… Je n'ai rien vu. J'ai cru que je faisais une petite déprime… Les examens m'ont toujours rendue nerveuse... Et puis, j'ai enfin pris conscience de ce qui m'arrivait pendant les vacances. Les symptômes se sont estompés pendant le mois qui a précédé la rentrée. Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Toutes les émotions liées à ma nouvelle nomination ont dû accélérer le processus. Les quelques médicaments que je prenais se sont rapidement trouvés insuffisants. D'où ma perte de connaissance. Mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le phénomène.

— Malheureusement. Nous avons déjà eu d'autres cas. Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé?

— J'avais peur d'être renvoyée.

— Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose. 

— Vous serez peut-être obligé de le faire. Le ministère de la magie a promulgué des lois très strictes à ce sujet l'automne dernier. Leur désobéir pourrait vous coûter votre place. Poudlard a besoin plus de vous que de moi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, c'est mon affaire.

Ne voulant pas approfondir ce sujet, il demanda :

— Et vos parents? Sont-ils au courant?

— Non.

Sa voix était devenue comme un murmure rauque, étouffé par un sanglot.

— Je n'ai pas pu. Ça va les anéantir. Ils avaient tellement de projets pour moi.

Un rire amer lui échappa.

— Je ne me sens pas encore la force de briser tous leurs espoirs.

— Il faudra bien les avertir un jour.

— Pas maintenant.

Elle était catégorique sur ce point.

— Bien. C'est vous qui décidez. Mais vos amis? Ils sauraient comprendre, accepter, vous épauler.

— Pas besoin. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié. Ils ne feraient que m'entourer d'un cocon protecteur qui finirait par m'étouffer plus que me protéger. Si je ne leur dis pas… (elle sourit)… ils ne devineront jamais. Ron dira que je travaille encore trop. Je hocherai la tête. Les autres me conseilleront de ralentir la cadence. J'approuverai. Tout le monde sera heureux. Pensez à Harry, voulez-vous qu'il se sente encore responsable de ce qui m'arrive comme il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Cédric où à Sirius? Voulez-vous ajouter ce poids à son fardeau? Très peu pour moi.

— Vous n'allez pas mourir!

— Non, malheureusement... Mais vous connaissez Harry aussi bien que moi, ça va le ronger de savoir ce que je suis.... Enfin ce que je deviens! Cette année, il devra peut être affronter une nouvelle fois Voldemort mieux vaut pour lui ne pas embrouiller son esprit avec de nouveaux problèmes qui en l'occurrence ne concerne que moi et moi seule!

— Je respecterai votre choix mais vous savez ce que j'en pense.

— Oui. J'en prends bonne note mais je ne changerai pas d'avis pour autant.

— A quelle phase en êtes-vous?

— La première : fatigue, absences,… Le mal m'épuise et se nourrit de moi mais les médicaments permettent de me tenir éveillée.

Il compta mentalement les mois depuis sa contamination et lui demanda : 

— Pas de rêves bizarres?

La jeune fille s'empourpra avant de bégayer:

— Oui... Mais je ne préfère pas en parler... C'est assez personnel...

Le vieil homme sourit.

— ... En effet, j'ai eu autrefois quelques brèves descriptions... Mais vous savez ce que cela veux dire? Les rêves précèdent et accompagnent la deuxième étape... La douleur! Elle arrivera bientôt, la première phase dure rarement plus de six mois!

— Je sais, je m'y prépare. J'y ferai face.

— Que cherchez-vous à faire, Hermione? Ne pas vous soigner correctement va accélérer l'avancée du mal. Vous jouez au médicomage mais vous n'en êtes pas un. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

— Mes potions suffisent. Je me suis bien renseignée. Je n'ai qu'à augmenter la dose de mandragore quand la douleur se fera sentir.

— Bien sûr que non! Doser la mandragore est un art. Vous êtes peut-être la meilleure élève mais vous n'êtes pas une experte et cela peut vous coûter la vie. Vous allez souffrir si vous ne dosez pas correctement les ingrédients. Il vous faudra une potion adaptée. Je veux dire "vraiment" adaptée. Pas une petite potion que vous aurez concoctée vous-même avec les moyens du bord. Il vous faut un maître en potions. Il vous faut le professeur Rogue.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant! hurla presque Hermione.

— Cela n'est pas négociable. Je suis catégorique. Il fera les potions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le rencontrerez peu. Pomfresh se chargera de vous les administrer à l'infirmerie chaque soir.

— Promettez-moi de ne pas en parler aux autres professeurs. C'est déjà dur de savoir que le professeur Rogue sera au courant d'ici demain. Je ne veux pas voir la crainte ou la pitié dans leurs regards.

— Si vous voulez. Mais ce ne sont pas des élèves. Ce sont des sorciers confirmés, ils finiront bien par s'en douter. Et vos fonctions? Vous sentez-vous capable de les maintenir? Je vous remplacerai si nécessaire.

— Il le faut bien. Et cela me permettra de ne pas trop penser à moi. 

La première cloche retentit un peu assourdie par la distance. Tournant la tête vers le sablier, Hermione constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant son premier cours. Soins aux créatures magiques, à l'autre bout du parc...

— Les cours vont débuter, puis-je me retirer?

— Oui, allez-y.

L'interpellant avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte :

— Et, Hermione, n'oubliez pas de passer voir madame Pomfresh après votre ronde ce soir.

— Oui, bien entendu.

La porte claqua, laissant le professeur méditer seul sur ces nouvelles complications.

Jeudi! Ce n'était que le Jeudi 3 Septembre! Pourtant, Hermione était harassée comme jamais auparavant. En quarante-huit heures, s'étaient condensés plus d'événements qu'elle n'en vivait au cours d'une année. Tout avait si bien commencé... Elle avait voyagé dans le Poudlard express avec ses deux meilleurs amis et même l'intervention intempestive de Drago Malefoy faisait pour elle partie de la routine quotidienne du début d'année. Mais après ça, la roue du destin s'était acharnée sur elle. Drago Malefoy, ce Serpentard prétentieux qui avait maintes fois proclamé haut et fort son aversion pour la sang de bourbe immonde qu'elle était, venait de faire la chose la plus improbable qui soit : l'embrasser! L'accumulation de tous ces événements avaient été un tel choc qu'une crise s'était rapidement fait sentir. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une de ses potion que déjà elle se trouvait inconsciente sur le sol de sa chambre. Les prémices de sa transformation l'auraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, conduite à l'infirmerie mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se fit si rapidement. Et pour ajouter à son fardeau, madame Pomfresh avait tout découvert. Il fallait s'en douter, l'infirmière n'était pas stupide et encore moins sénile. Elle n'avait qu'à faire le lien avec un autre étudiant qu'elle avait eu autrefois.... Et bingo! Le mystère n'en était plus un! Son secret n'était plus seulement son affaire, Pomfresh s'était empressée d'avertir le directeur. Son entrevue avec lui, ne s'était d'ailleurs pas si mal passée, si ce n'était que le plus terrible de tous ses professeurs, Severus Rogue, allait être mis dans la confidence. Cette rentrée était peut-être la pire de sa courte existence! Non, pas peut-être, c'était bien la pire!

Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait encore lui serait peut-être bientôt retiré : ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux à proprement parler. Sentir leur présence auprès d'elle la réconfortait profondément. Elle avait depuis longtemps décidé de ne pas les mettre au courant des événements troublants dont elle allait être la dépositaire. C'était une façon de les protéger mais surtout et ça, elle s'en voulait un peu de penser de telles choses, de se protéger d'eux! Sa plus grande crainte du moment était de les voir une nouvelle fois la rejeter comme il l'avaient déjà fait lors de leur première année avant leur rencontre avec cet affreux troll des cavernes. C'était encore un souvenir douloureux dans le coeur d'Hermione qu'elle avait bien du mal à oublier, alors elle l'avait consciencieusement enfermé sous clef dans un coin de son esprit. Mais depuis quelques mois, la boîte avait volé en éclat pour laisser à nouveau le doute s'insinuer.

— Alors ça va mieux Granger?

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines. Elle avait bien trop de choses à gérer pour en plus se coltiner les histoires sans queue ni tête que lui créaient ce Serpentard prétentieux!

— Que veux-tu Malefoy?

La réplique déferla comme une lame glacée.

— Rien.

Un silence de quelques instants. "Rien" pour Malefoy n'avait pas la même signification que pour les autres sorciers. Il faudrait qu'elle se méfie de sa curiosité. Et un sort de "vie privée" ne serait pas dénué d'intérêt pour éloigner cet importun.

— Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie. Je me sentais donc l'obligation de m'enquérir de ta santé. N'est-ce pas un adage moldu qui affirme que sauver une vie vous rend responsable de cette vie?

Hermione expira bruyamment. C'était donc lui!

— Je vais très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai un cours qui débute.

Elle se félicita d'avoir si rapidement trouver une parade pour mettre fin à leur entretien. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à une montre tout à fait moldue accrochée à son poignet et resta bouche bée devant l'heure qu'elle affichait.

— Par Merlin! Le cours d'Hagrid a commencé! Je...

Elle mit un temps à réaliser et articula :

— En retard!

C'était la première fois. Quel choc! Et sans prendre congé du jeune Serpentard, elle partit à toute volée vers son cours.

A sa réaction, le jeune Drago Malefoy ébaucha un sourire. _Satanée Granger!_ Elle n'avait même pas songé qu'ils avaient cours ensemble.

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le petit mot de l'auteur:**

**Figurez- vous que l'étourdie que je suis à oublier de... comment expliquer ça... J'ai malencontreusement oublié la fin du chapitre chez moi... v_v; Mais vu que j'ai déjà tapé tout ça... J'ai décidé de mettre en ligne le début de ce chapitre et de rajouter la suite dans la semaine...^^ Comme ça vous aurez quand même quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. L'erreur est réparé et le chapitre est complet. _Mahel_**

**Le coin des reviewers:**

**_Virgile_**_ :_ Ben on sait toujours pas ce qu'a Hermione.... Mais moi je le sais^^ Enfin, depuis deux semaine je sais enfin ce qu'elle a mais il va falloir le deviner ou, attendre une ou deux semaines... Je sais je suis méchante^^ Ps: Merci

_**Kaorulabelle** : _Déjà les menaces! Qu'est ce que tu vas dire maintenant? J'ai même po dit ce qu'elle avait Hermione^^ Na!!! (je devrais arrêter d'embêter les lecteurs, je vais finir par vous perdre^^ lol)

**_Alba :_ **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a Mione? Mais ma parole vous avez tous ce mot- là à la bouche! Maladie magique peut-être bien? En tout cas ça va bouleverser tout ses repères et ses projets! Et non c'est pas un vampire... Je vais pas mettre des vampires dans toutes mes histoires^^ bien que se soient mes monstres préférés, ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Enfin pour l'instant... Si tu veux des vampires, des elfes, des loups-garous, des humains,... la liste est longue, il faut aller lire ADE.(un peu de pub^^) 

_**Link9 : **_T'inquiètes pas Mio:e est mon perso principal, je peux pas trop la maltraiter... Sinon j'ai deux serpentards qui m'en voudraient drôlement sans compter ses deux meilleurs amis! Tu t'imagines la pauvre petite Mahel contre quatre grands gaillards! C'est pas du jeu! A la grande question que mes amis me posent souvent : Drago ou William? Qui sait? Ils ont autant de chance l'un que l'autre et je serais bien en peine de te répondre vu que je n'ai pas encore choisi... Mais bon, même si je le savais, tu sais très bien que je ne te le dirais pas... Ca serait pas du jeu!

_**Cristal :**_ Ah !!!! Traîtresse comme ça on donne des infos?!!! Bon, ça va pour cette fois parce que t'as rien laissé échappé de trop gros mais attention à toi!

**_frite12 :_** Merci ^^ Mahel *version pivoine* J'espère que cette suite te plaira. 

_**Sherry : **_Toujours la même réponse je dirais rien sur Hermione avant un ou deux chapitres donc... Il faudra attendre ou essayer de deviner. J'ai donné des indices dans ce chapitre mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont assez vagues et peuvent aboutir à plusieurs suppositions. A vous de trouver^^

_**Pounkska : **_La suite est là... Et elle pose toujours autant de questions...

**Encore Merci^^**

**Ps: Celui qui trouvera ce qu'a Mione recevra un bonbon virtuel! Quelle générosité de ma part! lol**

**_Mahel_**


	5. Un Livre, des Livres, à Chacun le Sien

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Un rêve étrange trouble Hermione. A son réveil, elle est à l'infirmerie. C'est Drago qui l'y a menée. Son secret a été découvert. Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Rogue sont dans la confidence._**

**CHAPITRE 05 : Un Livre, des Livres, à Chacun le Sien.**

**_Si vous aviez su que sauver la vie d'un homme vous rendez responsable de cette vie. L'auriez-vous fait?_**

A cette heure matinale, tout le monde dormait encore. Au dehors, le vent tempêtait contre l'obstacle incontournable de Poudlard. Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille à la chevelure emmêlée s'éveillait. Elle ouvrait calmement les paupières, cela faisait un moment qu'elle était éveillée à vrai dire. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement. Le regard fixée au plafond, elle se laissait bercer par les ombres qui accompagnaient les prémices de l'aube. Elle n'avait pas voulu réveiller le corps endormi auprès d'elle. Mais un nouvel assaut du vent l'attirait vers cette fenêtre. D'un geste des plus attendris, elle souleva précautionneusement la main qui pesait si agréablement sur son ventre pour la déplacer.

La complainte du vent l'appelait inlassablement. Ombre immobile à sa fenêtre, elle contempla la vue imprenable que l'on avait sur la forêt interdite. Le vent se calmait avec l'aube naissante. Ses mains agiles dansaient dans les feuillages. Les arbres du Parc ne perdraient pas leurs feuilles même l'hiver venu. La forêt interdite avait sa propre magie qui supprimait les effets du froid des hivers rigoureux anglais. Ce n'était donc pas en observant la forêt qu'elle pourrait découvrir la saison. Etait-on en septembre ou en novembre? Une part d'elle même lui criait septembre et l'autre novembre, laquelle écouter?

Derrière elle, l'occupant du lit remua. Elle avança encore d'un pas vers la fenêtre et apposa sa main contre la vitre glacée. La forêt interdite. Ce nom chantait à ses oreilles comme la promesse d'un monde merveilleux. La forêt abritait tant de créatures diverses et variées, elle aurait forcément sa place. Les oiseaux, de leurs chants envoûtants, l'appelaient à les rejoindre. La forêt elle-même de son vert profond semblait lui vanter les mérites de ces lieux magiques. Se pourrait-il que ce havre de paix lui soit un jour accordé? Les bruits du dehors se calmèrent, laissant place au chaud silence de la chambre.

Dans le lit à baldaquin, le corps de son occupant bougea, un bras blanc fit un arc de cercle à l'emplacement qu'occupait précédemment la jeune femme. Un bruit répétitif de frottement suivi d'un grognement désapprobateur lui indiqua que son absence venait d'être découverte. Les couvertures remuèrent encore une fois pour laisser émerger une tête blonde. Le jeune homme tourné vers elle avait pris appui sur son avant-bras de manière à pouvoir l'observer tout à son aise.

— Hermione, reviens...

Elle se retourna, croisa son regard, puis s'attarda sur la main qu'il lui tendait. Ce n'était pas un ordre ou une prière, juste une invitation. Son corps à moitié dénudé, il était très tentant. 

Une nouvelle bourrasque lui rappela les promesses de la forêt. Son attention totalement fixée sur le feuillage ondoyant des arbres. Même le froissement des couvertures rejetées au loin ne réussit pas à la distraire. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand deux mains blanches glissèrent sur ses hanches pour l'étreindre amoureusement. La tête plongée dans sa chevelure, il en huma le parfum et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille. Il lui susurra :

— Viens...

Il commença à rebrousser chemin vers le nid douillet l'entraînant avec lui. Mais elle résistait.

— Non, pas encore...

— Qu'est ce que cette fichue fenêtre a de si intéressant? D'accord la vue est jolie, mais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, elle l'avait écouté, il fallait en profiter. Malicieusement, il se plaça devant la fenêtre. Maintenant, elle allait être de nouveau tout à lui et plus Dieu sait où. Il capta son regard, ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau illuminés de paillettes d'or comme la veille. D'abord, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second, puis un troisième. La quatrième fois, quand il voulut s'écarter, une main posée sur son cou l'en dissuada. Contre ses lèvres Hermione murmura :

— Non.

Le mot le fit sourire, mais il n'avait nulle intention de la contredire. Approfondissant son baiser, il avança vers le lit la forçant à reculer. Cette fois-ci elle ne résista pas.

Le cri d'un épervier prenant son envol au loin la fit sursauter. Hermione rompit le baiser. Le regard nostalgique, elle contempla une dernière fois ses yeux bleu acier. D'un triste sourire, elle effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres avant de murmurer : 

— Les rêves ont toujours une fin.

Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard, il ne comprenait pas.

L'oiseau de mauvaise augure s'éloignait lentement lançant toujours son cri perçant comme un avertissement. Le rêve s'effilocha laissant peu à peu place à la froide réalité. 

Un nouveau cri de l'épervier. Hermione sursauta, ce satané volatile venait de lui flanquer une trouille de tous les diables. Le prisme de ses songes lui dévoilait chaque soir un peu plus de détails. Encore un rêve bizarre. Consultant le réveil, elle constata qu'il était six heures moins cinq. Il n'allait pas tarder à sonner autant se préparer maintenant puisqu'elle était debout. 

Passant devant un miroir, son reflet l'interpella. Hermione se figea, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ainsi héler par sa propre image. L'Hermione du miroir avait un soupçon de supériorité dans le regard. Mais elle n'en tint pas trop compte, dans l'histoire de Poudlard tout un chapitre leur était réservé. L'auteur avait bien mis l'accent sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que l'expression d'une infime partie de nous même. Il ne fallait pas en avoir peur et faire attention à ne pas trop les écouter. Les reflets aimaient jouer les intéressants et savaient attirer l'attention. C'est donc avertie qu'Hermione écouta le reflet :

— Elle nous appelle, pourquoi ne la rejoignons nous pas?

— Je ne suis pas encore désespérée au point de tout laisser tomber.

Le reflet pouffa.

— En es-tu sûre? Regarde la tête que tu fais! 

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire la tête que j'ai?

— Figure-toi que c'est ma tête aussi! Et puis j'en ai marre de te regarder déprimer. J'ai envie de courir au grand air.

— Si je partais vraiment tu serais coincée ici.

— Pas du tout, je serais dans ton reflet près du lac, dans la rivière ou encore dans chaque flaque après la pluie! Ecoute-moi et partons! As tu encore rêvé d'un autre garçon? Ne l'écoute pas, il essaye de te détourner d'elle! Ils essayeront tous! Mais elle nous aime. Elle nous attend les bras ouverts! Elle est si belle, si grande. 

Hermione boucha ses oreilles de ses mains tremblantes secouant négativement la tête.

— Non, non et non. Je ne veux plus t'écouter! 

La voix d'Hermione résonnait encore dans la pièce mais le reflet n'était plus là. Soulagée, la jeune fille reprit son calme. Rêver successivement qu'elle partageait une intimité plus grande qu'une simple amitié avec William Johnson ou Drago Malefoy avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Peut-être en parlerait-elle avec Madame Promfresh au cours de leur rendez vous quotidien.

Hermione allait quitter la pièce quand elle remarqua les deux bonnets qui trônaient toujours sur le rebord de la cheminée. Son regard s'assombrit, son front se plissa tristement. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas pris ses présents comme l'année passée. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire Dobby n'était pas venu les récupérer. A bien y regarder, aucun elfe de maison n'était venu raviver l'âtre au cours de la nuit comme ils en avaient la coutume. Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés? Il ne fallait pas trop y penser, encore une dure journée débutait.

En ce vendredi après-midi, la bibliothèque était des plus calmes. Où plutôt carrément déserte, suivant les critères employés. C'était souvent comme ça, les jours de beau temps. Les élèves préféraient cent fois aller rire au soleil près du lac plutôt que de s'enfermer avec de vieux bouquins poussiéreux surtout en début d'année. On ne comptait présents que les plus assidus, plus communément appelés "rats de bibliothèque" dans le monde moldu. Mais à Poudlard certaines apparences pouvaient en cacher d'autres. Et comme aimait le dire Madame Pince, la Bibliothécaire :

— Ne vous fiez pas toujours à la couverture. Les livres renferment beaucoup de secrets. Ne pas les abîmer c'est respecter la connaissance qu'ils contiennent.

Mais rares étaient ceux qui écoutaient encore les élucubrations de la vieille sorcière. 

Les grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur le Parc de Poudlard offraient le faible éclairage d'un jour déclinant. Le silence était maintenu par l'implacable Pince qui au moindre chuchotement suspect foudroyait du regard le coupable qui, immanquablement, tombait dans la contemplation muette de son livre ou sortait après avoir rassemblé ses affaires. 

Le silence n'était ponctué que par le rythme des plumes grattant le parchemin. A intervalle régulier, les pages des manuels se tournaient suivant la cadence de chacun. L'agencement des tables avait été élaboré de telle manière que depuis son bureau, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Madame Pince pouvait en un coup d'oeil avoir une vue générale sur tous les étudiants. La bibliothèque était son petit monde. Elle y régnait en dictatrice implacable et pour l'heure, elle semblait satisfaite de l'ordre apparent. Une petite dizaine d'étudiants se répartissaient dans l'immense bibliothèque qui pouvait en contenir, les veilles d'examens, plus de cent.

A l'une des table les plus éloignées, à l'écart des autres groupes, une première année de la maison des Serpentards étudiait sagement un manuel d'un niveau plus avancé qu'il n'aurait convenu. Sa première intention, en venant à la bibliothèque, avait été de trouver "le coin tranquille" pour se cacher. C'était un stupide Poufsouffle qu'elle avait essayé de semer toute la matinée qui l'avait conduite à se réfugier en ce lieu qu'aucune première année n'aurait eu l'idée de visiter avec un temps pareil. Mais voilà, elle était obligée de rester là. Il allait lui payer ça, ce crétin. Et puis comment s'appelait-il déjà? Wargold? Warnell? Warlol? ... Non, n'était ce pas plutôt Warold? Oui, Endie Warold! Le Poufsouffle le plus collant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Si seulement ses parents l'avaient écoutée! Elle serait montée dans le train avec un peu d'avance et ils seraient partis pour arriver à l'heure à leur déjeuner chez les Clifords. Mais non, son père avait tenu à assister au départ du train même si cela devait l'amener à être en retard. Après tout, les Clifords avaient eux aussi, fut un temps lointain, accompagné leur progéniture jusqu'au Poudlard Express. "Ils comprendront" avaient été les derniers mots de son père. Sa mère, le calme personnifié, lui avait accordé un sourire compatissant. Attendre avec eux n'était pas si mal. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée des Warolds! Là, tout avait basculé. Il s'agissait d'un charmant couple de sorciers avec qui son père avait dû faire affaire autrefois. Les deux hommes étaient partis dans une conversation animée sur le commerce magique tandis que ces dames parlaient du dernier article que sa mère avait écrit pour_ la Gazette du Sorcier_. Il n'avait alors plus rien eu à tirer des quatre adultes. 

Le cauchemar avait alors commencé. Endie Warold la dévisageait depuis deux interminables minutes quand elle en eut assez.

— Quoi?

— Oh rien...

Il baissa le regard, rougit et lui demanda :

— C'est quoi ton nom, déjà?

Leurs parents venaient de les présenter et il avait déjà oublié son nom. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas ignorer la question. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère lui apprit qu'elle attendait d'elle qu'elle se comporte en vrai Notword et qu'elle fasse la conversation à ce jeune garçon. Revenant à son interlocuteur, elle pensa que, finalement, cela aurait l'avantage de lui faire passer le temps.

— Emoly Notword.

Si seulement elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom. Il s'en serait peut-être souvenu. Ou alors, il l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Autant ne rien regretter. Endie Warold avait cru que le fait que leurs pères s'entendent bien signifiait qu'ils devaient tous deux être amis. Quelle idée saugrenue! Emoly n'avait besoin de personne pour se trouver des amis! Qui voudrait d'un ami qui ne vous quitte pas et qui, en prime, fait exploser au moins un truc par jour?

Emoly Notword blêmit. Qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque? Etait-elle sous le charme d'un sort de malchance ou la destinée avait-elle décidé de lui jouer un sale coup.

A deux tables de là, deux élèves de septième année étaient en grande conversation au sujet du premier devoir de l'année. La jeune femme était vêtue aux couleurs des Serdaigles et sur sa poitrine brillait l'insigne des préfets. Elle ne semblait pas être d'accord avec le jeune homme portant l'écusson vert et argent des Serpentards. 

— Je comprends ton raisonnement, Maggy, mais je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord. Le _sort de Wrash _est puissant mais les dernières études d'Elisabeth Duracuire sur le sujet sont tout à fait à l'opposé de ta théorie.

— Je ne connaîs pas ton Elisabeth machin truc mais je peux t'assurer que Condrane Brisesort et bien plus fiable que tout autre auteur!

Le ton commençait à monter et un regard de la bibliothécaire leur fit rapidement comprendre de baisser le son. Ils se disputaient qui saurait convaincre l'autre que sa théorie était la meilleure à grand renfort d'exemples. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps mais l'arrivée de la préfète en chef arracha une exclamation de satisfaction à Margareth Gentry.

— On n'a qu'à demander à Granger de nous départager. C'est la meilleure dans cette matière.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Son consentement obtenu, Margareth éleva son bras dans les airs pour faire signe à Hermione Granger, qui avait décidé de s'installer un peu plus loin.

— Ohé! Hermione, par ici!

Cette agitation retrouvée leur valu un nouveau regard noir mais la préfète n'y fit pas attention, Hermione l'avait vu et s'avançait maintenant vers leur table. Quand elle arriva enfin à leur hauteur elle les salua gentiment.

— Assis-toi avec nous. Tu connais William Johnson, le nouveau? C'est mon cousin par alliance du côté de ma mère.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'installa à la chaise que lui proposait Will.

— Donc maintenant que vous vous connaissez, j'ai un petit service à te demander. Il faut que tu nous départages. Ca fait vingt minutes que Willy et moi on essaie de savoir qui a raison au sujet du _sort de Wrash_. Tu sais : le devoir de quatre rouleaux que nous a donné le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Oh...

Hermione était intéressée. Elle avait déjà une idée sur la question. Son brouillon était fini depuis la veille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le recopier. Pourtant elle les écouta tous deux exposer leurs théories, ne les interrompant que ça et là pour demander une précision sur leurs références bibliographiques. Quand ils eurent fini, ils la regardèrent en attendant sa sentence qui serait sans aucun doute controversée. Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

— Vos théories se tiennent toutes les deux, si on se contente de votre bibliographie qui date un peu. Mais bon, comme je suis certaine que ma réponse ne va pas vous satisfaire sans preuve, laissez-moi quelques minutes pour rassembler les documents dont j'ai besoin et je vous explique tout d'ici un quart d'heure. 

Les deux jeunes gens lui donnèrent leur assentiment. William se proposa même de l'aider mais Hermione déclina son aide. Elle connaissait l'emplacement précis de tous les livres dont elle avait besoin, il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour les rassembler. Elle disparut dans le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie.

Maggy se pencha vers William.

— Elle ne doit pas savoir, je me suis peut-être trompée.

— Je ne douterais pas si facilement d'elle. Après tout, sans preuve, toi ou moi aurions contesté quelque soit sa réponse, non?

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Attendons son retour.

Margareth se replongea dans la rédaction d'un autre devoir en attendant le retour d'Hermione.

Emoly Notword tournait dans les rayons depuis déjà bien dix minutes pour échapper à Endie Warold. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps... Une jeune femme portant l'insigne des préfets en chef la dépassa pour chercher un ouvrage. Si elle ne restait pas trop loin d'elle, Endie Warold n'oserait pas l'approcher devant un élèves représentant une autorité supérieure. C'est donc discrètement qu'elle suivit cette fille.

Dans les rayonnages, Hermione était dans son domaine. Elle connaissait presque tous les ouvrages pour les avoir au moins ouvert une fois. Elle avait déjà trouvé le premier livre dans le rayon de l'histoire de la Magie, et le magasine incontournable pour tout bon sorcier qui veut rester à la page: _La Magie, Découverte de Demain_. Les articles étaient bien argumentés et permettaient de rester au courant de tous les progrès en matière de sorts. Elle était étonnée que ses deux camarades n'aient pas pensé à le consulter. Le dossier principal du mois dernier traitait principalement du _sort de Wrash_. Plus qu'un ouvrage et elle pourrait riposter. Le dernier livre dont elle avait besoin était _Les sorts de notre Temps _d'Elisabeth Duracuire. Le volume était bien placé en haut d'un rayonnage. De sa poche, elle sortit sa baguette et appela l'escabeau au bout de la rangée : 

— _Accio escabeau!_

L'arrivée précipitée du dit escabeau faillit renverser au passage une première année. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire auprès de la jeune fille et grimpa pour atteindre son livre. Un sourire de satisfaction transparut sur ses lèvres.

La Serpentard qu'elle avait failli faire tomber poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant derrière elle un jeune Poufsouffle, certainement de première année lui aussi d'après son petit gabarit. En reculant, la jeune élève cogna contre l'escabeau qui déséquilibra Hermione. _Les Sorts de notre Temps_ lui échappèrent et passèrent à quelques centimètres du fort chanceux Poufsouffle. Une boule bleue de la taille d'une balle de golfe s'échappa de sa main. Hermione reconnut l'objet : _une Peur Bleue._ Quand elle était bien utilisée, elle faisait apparaître vos plus grandes frayeurs. Encore une invention des jumeaux Weasley, un peu trop dangereuse à son goût. D'ailleurs, si elle s'en souvenait bien, le ministère de la magie en avait interdit la vente et l'utilisation juste avant le début des vacances.

De nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle attrapa la boule bleu. Heureusement pour eux, le choc n'avait pas déclenché le mécanisme. Il aurait été difficile de contenir toutes les frayeurs qui auraient pu s'en échapper. Le sort touchait tout être vivant dans un rayon de dix mètres. Contemplant une dernière fois la_ Peur Bleue_, elle la fourra dans sa poche et se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

— Ton nom et ta maison? Tu dois être au courant que cet objet a été interdit par le ministère de la magie.

Innocemment, il détourna le regard, les joues rougissantes.

— Endie Warold, Poufsouffle de première année.

— Ah... Je vois, c'est donc toi le fameux Endie Warold! Dis-moi tu n'en loupes pas une! Tu essaies peut-être de te faire renvoyer.

— Non...

— Ce sera moins vingt points pour la maison des Poufsouffles. Je ne manquerai pas d'avertir ta préfète. 

— Mais c'est pas juste! Elle a même pas explosé, s'emporta Endie.

— Heureusement! Je t'aurais retiré bien plus que des points. Je confisque la_ Peur Bleue_. Et baisse d'un ton, tu n'es pas dans un stade ici mais dans une bibliothèque, ajouta fermement Hermione.

— C'est vraiment pas juste, marmonna-t-il encore un peu trop fort.

Cela avait été le bruit de trop qui avait alerté Madame Pince. Elle ne s'en laissait compter par personne et certainement pas par un morveux prépubert. D'une main experte, elle avait surpris Warold en refermant autour du lobe de son oreille gauche son pouce et son index. La pression exercée donna une couleur écarlate à l'appendice sensible. Un "aïe" retentissant suivit :

— Vous me faites mal, vieille bique!

Les représailles de la sorcière ne se firent pas attendre. De sa main libre, elle sortit sa baguette et, tout en tirant Warold vers la sortie, elle lui lança "_Silencio!_" avant qu'il n'ajoute d'autres impardonnables insultes.

Endie Warold continua de vociférer en silence. Bras et jambes se contorsionnaient en tout sens tel un pantin désarticulé pour pouvoir se libérer. Pince resserra sa prise et l'entraîna à sa suite en claquant la porte. Aucun bruit suspect ne lui échappait et Endie Warold venait d'en faire les frais.

Pince revint quelques minutes plus tard. Une grimace désapprobatrice, elle pesta :

— Plus aucun respect pour notre travail! ...même pas encore sorcier et ça fait le malin... Où va notre monde? ...

Hermione était retournée auprès de Johnson et de Gentry. Elle avait déballé trois livres essentiels au devoir et le magasine contenant l'article décisif.

— Aucun de vous deux n'a réellement tort quand on voit vos livres de bases, entama-t-elle. Mais vous vous êtes laissés dépasser. Les ouvrages d'Elisabeth Duracuire et de Condrane Brisesort sont désuets depuis au moins deux ans. Moi je me suis servie de la réédition des _Nouveaux Sorts de notre siècle _d'Aghata Valoin. Et puis lisez l'article de _La Magie, Découverte de Demain_ n°23. On verra si vous n'êtes pas de mon avis après cette lecture.

Les deux sorciers n'ajoutèrent rien et lurent l'article. Ils furent alors obligés de reconnaître la véracité de sa théorie. Après cet intermède, ils reprirent tout trois leurs travaux en silence. Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée quand Hermione remarqua la Serpentard de première année qu'elle avait croisée plus tôt dans les rayons et qui la fixait bizarrement. Les élèves de cette maison devaient tous êtres cinglés ou mangemorts.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette groupie qu'un hurlement de dément se fit entendre. Peeves passa en hurlant une chanson paillarde par le mur nord pour sortir par le mur ouest de la pièce. Les cris s'atténuèrent avec la distance et le silence retomba de nouveau. Tous reprirent leurs activités comme si aucun incident n'avait eu lieu. 

Dire que la bibliothèque était le lieu le plus tranquille de Poudlard! Imaginez ce que cela devait être ailleurs...

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le petit mot de l'auteur : La fin est proche, enfin je l'espère... J'ai aucune envie de me perdre dans un nombre infini de chapitres.** ** Pour ceux qui, après lecture de ce chapitre, ne savent toujours pas ce qu'a Hermione... Je suis désolée... Il faudra être patient. ** **_Mahel_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Kmomille :_ **J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras un peu plus éclairée même si je dois dire qu'il apporte son lot de nouveaux personnages et de nouvelles questions.

_**Lou :** _Je suis contente que ça te plaise voici donc la suite.

**_Kaorulabelle : _**Je n'ai toujours rien dit sur ce qu'à Hermione mais les indices deviennent plus que flagrants. ^^

**_Andréanne Malefoy :_** Et bien voilà!!! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui a deviné ce qu'avait Hermione. Merci, je commençais à croire que c'était impossible à trouver mais faut croire que non finalement! *soupir de soulagement* [ et ça c'est le petit bonbon virtuel .... Bon, d'accord c'est nul mais je trouve ça marrant alors... ^^]

**_Frite12 : _**Ben on en apprend un peu plus sur ce mal qui semble la ronger.

**_Link9 :_ **Voili voilou la suite qui s'est un peu faite attendre... 

**_Elsar : _**Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver ou tu patientes un peu...

**_Alba :_** lol, c'est quand même bien d'avoir essayé. Ca aurait pu être une sirène mais non. J'aurais expliqué ça comment moi? Quand à tes pronostiques pour avec qui Hermione finit... C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, j'en sais encore rien... Peut être avec Drago ou peut être avec William? Peut-être avec aucun des deux? ou peut-être avec les deux? Ou peut-être Drago et William vont-ils laisser Hermione et partir ensemble?... Je n'ai pour le moment aucune certitude. Qui sait peut-être n'y aura-t-il pas de vrai fin? ou peut-être y en aura-t-il plusieurs pour satisfaire tous le monde?

**De gros merci à tout le monde. _Mahel_**


	6. Un Présent en Gage d'Amitié, la Paix ser...

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Les nuits d'Hermione sont troublées de rêves étranges. Dumbledore, Pomfresh et Rogue connaissent son secret. Un après-midi passé à la bibliothèque se révèle plus mouvementé que le lieu ne le laisserait présagé._**

**CHAPITRE 06 : Un Présent en Gage d'Amitié, la Paix serait-elle Scellée ?**

**_Il faut plus que des paroles pour effacer les erreurs passées. Mais s'excuser s'est déjà un pas de fait. Encore faut-il en avoir la force._**

Une nuit étoilée surplombait Poudlard. Le spectre pâle de la lune réfléchissait sur le lac une lumière pure. De vieux contes disaient que la première magie fut octroyée à la lune et que, depuis, elle en était la jalouse gardienne. Sa représentation divine était une jeune femme du nom de Séléné. Un corps irradiant une lumière lunaire et une chevelure composée de rayon de lune étaient ces principaux attributs. Bien des noms au cours du temps lui furent dévolus mais jamais sa principale fonction ne changea. Garante légendaire du pouvoir originel, sous le nom de Diane ou d'Artémis, elle était la protectrice des créatures de la forêt. Nombre de livres narraient avec emphase les sorciers téméraires qui avaient voulu s'emparer de ce pouvoir sans limite. La Belle n'avait jamais répondu. Aujourd'hui encore, les sorciers les plus âgés croyaient toujours en ces mythes d'un autre âge.

D'un pas léger, l'ombre blanche d'une silhouette suivait le contour du lac. Mais, brisée dans son élan, elle s'effondra près du rivage comme un château de cartes que l'on aurait soufflé. 

Pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, la jeune fille avait glissé. Elle éclata de rire, plutôt surprise par sa chute. Son rire cristallin était emporté par le vent vers la masse sombre de la forêt interdite. 

Soudain, elle se figea, tourna la tête vers la forêt et se rembrunit. Elle n'aimait pas l'impression de menace qui venait de la submerger. Elle prit le parti de les ignorer, peut-être s'en iraient-ils? L'esprit moins lourd, elle entreprit de se remettre sur pieds. Enfin debout, elle épousseta sa chemise de nuit blanche, mais encore une fois, elle s'arrêta et se retourna précipitamment pour fixer l'orée de la forêt.

— Inutile de me suivre, je ne viendrai pas !

Pas un murmure ne lui répondit. La nuit était seulement troublée par le hululement d'une chouette à quelques lieues de là. Le vent avait tourné et les essences suaves du bois envahir ses narines. Elle ne les voyait peut-être pas mais ils étaient là, leurs odeurs les avaient trahis.

— Vous m'empêchez déjà de profiter d'Akasha! Allez-vous aussi me priver de mes sorties? Je deviendrai folle, enfermée toutes les nuits dans ma chambre! 

Un murmure inhumain, rocailleux, bestial lui parvint. C'était incompréhensible. Un quelconque promeneur n'aurait rien entendu. Mais elle était différente aujourd'hui, et pour elle, ces sons agressifs étaient des mots, des phrases, des appels.

Se bouchant les oreilles, elle secoua la tête :

— Non, arrêtez ça! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME VOUS!!!!! 

Sa colère retomba, elle renifla bruyamment, essayant de ravaler les sanglots qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et, se berçant d'avant en arrière, elle murmurait :

— Je ne suis pas comme vous.... Je ne suis pas comme vous... J'ai des amis... J'ai Akasha... Akasha m'aime, Akasha me protège... Avant je me sentais libre sous ses arbres... Akasha riait de sentir mes pieds nus la parcourir. Le vent la faisait rire. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'entends plus ses rires... JE N'ENTENDS PLUS SES RIRES!!! 

A l'orée de la forêt, une ombre se détacha puis une autre, et encore une autre... Hermione compta une dizaine de silhouettes mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle en était sûre, cachés dans le sous-bois, ils étaient bien plus. Paniquée, elle recula, les yeux encore noyés de larmes.

— NON!!! N'approchez pas! 

Un nouveau murmure, plus clair que la première fois, mais Hermione recula une nouvelle fois. Sa main entra en contact avec la surface glacée du lac. Elle comprenait tout mais ne voulait pas accepter.

— Je me fiche que vous ayez besoin de moi!!! Je ne viendrai pas! Jamais!

Comme pour la mettre au défi, l'un d'eux fit un pas. Un pas de trop pour Hermione. Acculée, sa fuite était impossible. L'étang, il n'y avait plus que lui, elle n'avait pas le choix. 

La nuit était fraîche et l'eau glacée. Mais elle n'hésita pas : d'un bond, elle se leva. Sa manche droite lui collait à la peau et aspergeait le sol d'une pluie de fines gouttelettes. 

Un dernier murmure d'encouragement :

— Allez ma vieille, courage!

Et Hermione sauta dans l'eau le plus loin possible du bord. Ses pieds touchèrent le fond boueux et elle donna une impulsion pour remonter à la surface. Un cri ou peut-être un hurlement avait déchiré l'obscurité. Hermione était transie de froid, mais s'éloigner d'eux était bien plus important. Quelques uns firent mine de vouloir la suivre mais celui qui se voulait leur chef les en empêcha d'un grognement.

Cette fois-ci elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais en serait-il toujours ainsi? 

Hermione ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Maintenant, elle fixait la tenture du lit à baldaquin en se remémorant chaque détail de son rêve. Un frisson l'obligea à resserrer les couvertures autour d'elle. Ce songe lui avait laissé les bribes glacées de son plongeon dans le lac. Mais le froid qui l'habitait n'était pas seulement dû à ce rêve désagréable. La pièce était plus que fraîche, le feu était de nouveau mort dans l'âtre et n'avait pas été ravivé de toute la nuit. Se délestant de la montagne de couvertures dont elle s'était couverte, elle se leva. Ses pantoufles enfilées, elle prit sa baguette qu'elle avait posée bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet.

La pointe fixée sur la cheminée, elle énonça :

— _Incendio!_

Un feu s'embrasa dans le foyer. Une lumière chaude inonda la pièce, jusque là encore dans l'obscurité. Sous l'alcôve, près de la cheminée, elle attrapa une autre bûche qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre pour nourrir les flammes nouvellement créées. Elle regarda le feu prendre, grimper, ronger la bûche avec appétit. Elle fut quelques minutes comme hypnotisée par leurs danses gloutonnes.

Accroupie devant le feu, elle apprécia la douce chaleur diffusée. Le froid reculait peu à peu face à cette onde de chaleur contre laquelle il ne pouvait gagner. Les dernières effluves glacées qui avaient envahi son corps sans qu'elle put s'en prémunir furent chassées prestement par les flammes. C'est soulagée qu'elle se leva.

Les tentures de velours étaient toujours closes. Il fallait y remédier.

— _Alohomora !_

Les rideaux s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant de ce fait pénétrer tout aussi sauvagement la clarté naturelle et inimitable du jour naissant. Moins crue qu'en plein après-midi, la lumière avait envahi toute la pièce, conquérant la moindre parcelle d'espace encore plongé dans la nuit. La journée allait encore être belle.

Hermione fixa sa table de nuit. Bien en évidence, un objet de confection moldue composé d'un cadran coloré et de deux aiguilles de longueur différente. Un réveil matin qui fonctionnait grâce à deux petites piles. La "Fée Electricit" n'étant pas encore venue apporter sa magie à Poudlard, elle avait dû rayer de ses effets personnels tous ces objets bien utiles qui avaient besoin de courant alternatif. Heureusement qu'on avait inventé les piles! Quand Ron avait compris qu'aucune magie n'était à l'oeuvre, il en avait été tout émerveillé. Le réveil était bien utile à Hermione, et puis c'était un cadeau d'une grande tante pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle ne se voyait pas ne pas utiliser ses objets moldus sous le simple prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas magiques. C'était stupide d'oublier le monde d'ou elle venait.

— Huit heures... MMmmhhh....

Elle fit craquer les vertèbres de son cou. Les bras parallèles au prolongement de son corps, elle les étira au dessus de sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Quand elle en fut assez près pour contempler la Forêt Interdite, elle se sentit attirée par une force extérieure bien plus puissante qu'elle, _sa forêt_. Ses doigts fuselés entrèrent en contact avec le carreau froid, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se prit à glisser sur les contours bien dessinés d'Akasha.

Depuis quand la forêt était-elle devenue _sa forêt_? Depuis quand avait-elle perdu son patronyme de "Forêt Interdite" pour endosser celui d'Akasha? Mais était-ce bien son nom? Peut-être l'avait-elle lu dans un de ses livres? _Poudlard à travers les âges_?

Non, elle n'avait lu ce prénom dans aucun de ses manuels sinon elle s'en serait souvenue, elle en était certaine. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève pour rien, après tout. Pourtant, dans l'esprit d'Hermione, si une chose était claire c'était que sa forêt s'appelait bien Akasha. Alors d'où lui venait ce nom? La forêt lui aurait-elle fait cette confidence?

Le bracelet à son poignet, d'habitude normal, se refroidissait à toute allure tant et si bien qu'elle fut arrachée à ses pensées et s'écarta de la fenêtre. Il était temps de se mettre au travail, elle avait assez rêvassé! Sur sa table de nuit, elle trouva son livre de chevet. L'emportant jusque devant la fenêtre, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus confortable da la pièce. Ainsi positionnée, elle regarda une nouvelle fois la couverture : _Duendes_ de Coco Antifaz. En italique, un sous-titre complétait le titre principal : _Los Hijos del Plenilunio o Lulù de la Noche_. Hermione ébaucha un pâle sourire à ce titre plutôt ridicule. Elle n'était plus une enfant et certainement pas un gentil loulou. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger, elle ne connaissait rien aux subtilités de cette langue. L'auteur était une sorcière d'Espagne assez célèbre pour ses ouvrages anthropologiques sur certaines espèces controversées. Hermione se souvenait d'avoir lu un article dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ lors de sa réédition en Espagne. Le journaliste avait écrit un article enflammé sur ce livre qui était pour lui un véritable scandale. Le Ministère de la Magie lui avait donné raison et en avait interdit la publication anglaise qui aurait dû suivre. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Pomfresh possédait l'ouvrage espagnol.

Hermione resserra le livre contre elle. L'infirmière n'avait rien dit lorsqu'à leur rendez-vous quotidien, elle s'était un peu trop épanchée sur ces songes étranges qui la hantaient chaque nuit. Assise sur le lit en face d'elle, Pomfresh avait souri en entendant l'ébauche simplifié des rêves d'Hermione. Elle avait compris. D'une armoire sous clef elle avait sorti un flacon de sirop et un livre hispanique. Elle s'était rassise en face d'Hermione et lui avait parlé d'une voix nostalgique d'un passé révolu.

— Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à réutiliser ces objets. Mais la vie aime nous surprendre.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, il s'agissait juste là d'une constatation. 

— Je me suis procurée cet ouvrage il y a plus de vingt ans maintenant! Déjà... que le temps passe vite! Rubéus... Euh... Enfin, Hagrid avait réussi à se le procurer dans l'allée des Embrumes. Ah, brave homme! Il n'a jamais posé de question et pourtant, Merlin m'en est témoin, il aurait pu avec tout ce que je lui demandais à l'époque! Mais enfin bon, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler, Mademoiselle Granger. 

Hermione l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire attentif.

— Il y a vingt ans, je venais de prendre mon second poste, ici à Poudlard, et je n'avais pas été préparée à ce que je devais y soigner. Le Ministère ne nous apprend pas grand chose sur certaines créatures...

Sa voix avait faibli, elle avait encore du mal à parler de cela...

— Vous pouvez le dire, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. Je vous assure. 

— Excusez-moi, j'oublie toujours que les élèves sont beaucoup moins prudes d'année en année. Donc, pour parler plus crûment comme vous me le conseillez, le Ministère n'avait rien à foutre des élèves atteints de lycanthropie. Si Dumbledore leur avait demandé leur avis au sujet de l'admission de monsieur Lupin, ils n'auraient jamais accepté. Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre sur ce sujet, vous connaissez leur nouvelle politique. L'épuration! A quand les chambres à gaz? Que les hommes sont stupides!

La voix d'Hermione la rappela doucement à l'ordre.

— Madame... Donc, vous avez acheté ce livre pour mieux vous occuper du Professeur Lupin?

— Oui, mais il n'était pas encore professeur à cet époque-là et vu les tentions au ministère, il n'est pas près de retrouver un poste. J'espère qu'il se cache parce que j'ai bien peur qu'une chasse aux sorcières d'un autre ordre ne voit le jour dans peu de temps. Même cette vieille taupe de Trelawney se doute que ça va mal finir! Pour vous dire... Oh, excusez moi, je m'égare encore! Que voulez-vous? Avec l'âge on ne se refait pas. Vous êtes le troisième cas de lycanthropie de ma carrière. Le premier... c'était avant Poudlard, une terrible tragédie... Le second était Monsieur Lupin pour qui je ne savais presque rien. Heureusement que Dumbledore était là : lui, il savait. Et puis les parents de Lupin étaient des gens bien préparés. Ils adoraient leurs fils. Quand il s'est fait mordre.... C'est comme si le monde s'était écroulé. Mais c'était leur petit garçon! Alors ils l'ont bien protégé, de lui-même comme des autres. Monsieur Lupin père avait une collection importante et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé l'achat de ce livre. Vous y trouverez beaucoup de réponses. Un chapitre entier est réservé aux rêves et rien que la première moitié vous parle des effets de la transformation sur votre métabolisme. Il explique pourquoi vous souffrez et comment, au mieux, vous soigner. 

— Et ce sirop?

— C'est un sirop tiré à partir d'une des recettes de ce livre. Ca a un arrière-goût myrtille pas mauvais, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Il va ralentir votre sécrétion hormonale. Les loups garou réagissent plus violemment qu'un être humain normal lors du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. C'est le loup en vous qui grandit, lui aussi. Mais je ne vais pas vous embrouiller l'esprit plus qu'il ne faut. Vous trouverez une bien meilleure explication dans l'ouvrage d'Antifaz. Prenez simplement une cuillère à soupe matin et soir. Quand la bouteille sera à moitié vide, venez me prévenir... Il faudra un peu de temps au professeur Rogue pour en concocter un autre flacon. Les ingrédients en sont rares. Bon, je vous ai assez retardée ce soir. Allez, ouste! Au lit, jeune demoiselle!

C'était la plus longue discussion que Pomfresh et elle n'avaient et n'auraient sans doute jamais plus. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée d'une demi-heure, Hermione était rentrée calmement sans rencontrer âme qui vive. A part peut-être l'intervention d'un certain esprit frappeur. Mais on ne pouvait vraiment pas identifier comme "vivant" Peeves, bien que son apparition avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus animée. Il avait traversé deux fois consécutives le couloir de l'aile est en hurlant que son caleçon était en feu. Absurde, vraiment absurde comme blague pour un fantôme. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu fou, mais ces derniers temps, ça virait vraiment à l'idiotie.

En rentrant dans ses appartements, elle avait trouvé un paquet sur la table basse devant le feu. Il y avait une carte accrochée sur le côté.

Curiosité quand tu nous tiens! Hermione ne put résister à l'envie d'en consulter l'auteur. Ce devait être un présent d'une admiratrice de Malefoy. Elle voulait juste jeter un oeil, elle ne ferait rien de mal. Mais si le Serpentard la surprenait? Oh, ce serait de sa faute! Il n'avait pas qu'à laisser traîner ses affaires. Et puis, elle n'aurait qu'à prétendre avoir cru qu'il était pour elle. C'est ça, il n'allait jamais croire une chose pareille! Même le paquet était à l'effigie de la maison du serpent : vert et argent. Il n'allait sûrement pas la croire... Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se faire prendre!

Hermione vérifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil que la porte de son homologue masculin était toujours bien close et elle se rapprocha. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la table basse et tendit la main jusqu'à la petite carte. Un autre rapide regard vers la porte : rien. Elle souffla de soulagement et retourna la carte.

La première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut :

— Qu'elle est stupide, la groupie s'est trompée de nom! Les initiales de Malefoy sont "MD".

Mais avant d'aller plus loin dans ses hypothèses, la lettre bien dessinée d'un G majuscule lui fit manquer une inspiration. 

C'était son nom! Son nom à elle! GH, Hermione Granger! Comment était ce possible? Elle ne connaissait personne chez les Serpentards!... En tout cas, personne qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'attention. 

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle parcourait le petit mot quand la voix de Malefoy la fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme était là, tout sourire. Depuis quand était-il ainsi accoudé au-dessus du fauteuil ?

— Alors, tu vas l'ouvrir?

— Cela ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai même pas fini le message!

— Si ce n'est que ça, finis.

Pourquoi se montrait-il si courtois? En lisant les trois dernier mots elle blêmit : _Bien à toi, Drago Malefoy_. C'était donc lui l'auteur de cette carte! Qu'il y avait-il dans le paquet? Une bombe? Non, les sorciers ne faisaient pas de bombes mais peut-être bien un mauvais tour! Elle était maintenant plus que réticente à en découvrir le funeste contenu.

— Alors? s'impatienta-t-il.

— A quoi t'attendais-tu ? cracha-t-elle, agressive.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu l'ouvres! C'était le but recherché quand je l'ai emballé!

— Franchement tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi stupide! Les jumeaux Weasley l'ont expérimenté bien avant toi! Tu te rappelles la tête de Rogue en troisième année?

Malefoy ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir du professeur de potion.

— C'étaient donc eux!

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'avoir été si bavarde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien, voulut-il la rassurer. Mais tu devrais l'ouvrir, tu n'as aucune raison de douter de moi... Bon, d'accord, tu as des raisons! Et si je te donne ma parole que ce n'est pas un piège, ça te convient mieux?

— Non.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

— Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'ai portée à l'infirmerie?

— C'est vrai. Mais c'est toujours non.

Oh, qu'elle était têtue à la fin!

— Mais pourquoi, maintenant que tu sais que ça ne t'explosera pas à la figure?

— Mais parce que... On ne fait pas de cadeaux sans raison à sa pire ennemie! Ca n'a aucun sens!

— D'un, tu n'es pas mon ennemie. Et de deux, accepte-le comme gage de remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie l'année dernière.

— C'est bizarre... Moi je me souviens de remarque bien senti le jour de la rentrée et d'un baiser forcé.

Malefoy se rembrunit et la regarda, un peu embêté. Lançant d'un air faussement surpris :

— Vraiment ? Tu es sûre?

— Bien sûr! dit elle, offusquée.

Son regard s'illumina.

— Faisons table rase des conflits passés! déclama-t-il.

— Passés? Ah bon? Nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps.

— Tu vas arrêter de plomber toutes mes bonnes idées pour faire la paix!

— Tu veux faire la paix?

— Ben, oui.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ca c'était la meilleure de l'année! Drago Malefoy, le grand pourfendeur de Sang-de-bourbe, voulait faire la paix!

Son regard sérieux, la flamme dans ses yeux aciers, stoppèrent son fou rire.

— Tu es vraiment sérieux? Si j'accepte, tu te comporteras comme une personne normale en ma présence? Tu cesseras d'appeler les sorciers d'ascendance moldue "Sang-de-bourbe"? Et tu...

— Oh, vas-y mollo! C'est déjà un bon début, non? la coupa-t-il.

— Oui, c'est vrai que si tu arrives à faire ça, ça tiendra déjà du miracle! 

— Alors? Amis?

— On n'est plus en guerre, c'est déjà ça! Et tu ne m'embrasses plus jamais, compris? ajouta-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

— Oui, plus jamais... sans ton accord.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. 

Comme si elle allait sérieusement lui permettre de l'embrasser! Fallait être malade pour penser ça.

— Amis? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

— Disons que je te mets à l'essai.

— Je prends ça pour un oui.

Elle sourit s'approcha. Et ils se serrèrent le bras. Ils murmurèrent tout deux :

— Parole de sorcier!

Le pacte était scellé, en briser les conditions avait des retombées magiques plus que déplaisantes. Perte de cheveux, de dents, de pouvoirs dans les meilleurs cas... 

Leurs bras de nouveau libres, Hermione retourna au paquet toujours à sa place sur la table, sous le regard vigilant de Drago. Son regard sur sa nuque n'avait rien de tranquillisant. Les hostilités avaient peut-être cessé mais il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance.

— Quoi, Malefoy? s'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.

— J'ai rien fait ... dit-il, tout innocent.

— Je sais bien! Mais tu veux bien te déplacer, ça me rend nerveuse que tu sois juste au-dessus de moi à me surveiller. Place-toi là-bas, tiens, sur ce fauteuil.

— Ah, les filles, toutes les mêmes! Jamais satisfaites! dit-il en s'exécutant d'un air un peu trop important au goût d'Hermione.

Mais pour qui il se prenait, ce crétin? Quel macho!

Drago ne vit pas le coussin arriver et le reçut en plein visage. S'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris et vexé, il aurait même dit qu'Hermione visait bien... pour une fille.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu l'as fait exprès! s'emporta-t-il.

— Bien sûr!

— Je croyais que notre accord stipulait l'arrêt des hostilités!

— J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe quel autre ami un peu trop sexiste! 

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on reçoit quand on n'est pas un ami? Un piano?

— Peut-être bien, lui dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et un brin de malice dans les yeux.

C'est qu'elle aurait pu le faire! Peut-être pas un piano mais un truc bien tordu qu'il aurait senti passer. Un peu troublé, il répondit :

— Ca a du bon, finalement, d'être dans les petits papiers de Granger. 

Le moment n'était pas encore venu de l'appeler Hermione. Trop d'éléments les opposaient toujours.

— Allez, ouvre ton paquet maintenant! Je vais finir par croire que tu n'en veux pas!

Attrapant le petit objet une nouvelle fois, elle le fit tourner en tout sens pour trouver le point de faiblesse dans l'emballage par lequel elle pourrait commencer sans endommager le papier. Une manie totalement grangerienne.

— Tu l'ouvres ou tu comptes l'observer encore comme ça jusqu'a ce qu'il te réponde?

— Ca peut parler?

Drago éclata de rire. Hermione piqua un fard, vexée de s'être laissée emporter. Et sans se laisser plus de temps, elle attrapa sa baguette, énervée, et lança le sort:

— _Alohomaprer!_

La formule d'ouverture facile des emballages permettait de ne pas abîmer le papier qui était souvent enchanté. Certaines de ces anciennes camarades de chambrée conservaient ces emballages comme de véritables reliques. La plus impressionnante avait été sans doute celui qui chantait _Oh, Mon Amour_ et que Pavarti Patil avait reçu l'année dernière pour la Saint-Valentin. 

Quelle idiote elle était, quand même! Elle aurait pu lancer le sort plus tôt et Malefoy n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de se moquer ainsi d'elle.

D'ailleurs, il s'était tu pour mieux observer ses réactions face à l'écrin rouge. Mais que pouvait-il bien contenir? Un bijou, idiote! Peut-être une bague? Non, quand même pas, il n'aurait pas osé... quoique... Non mais ça ne va pas! Elle ne voulait à aucun prix recevoir un tel gage de Malefoy. Si c'était une bague, elle lui rendrait et tant pis si ses cheveux tombaient! De toute façon, elle aurait bientôt des poils tant quelle en voudrait une fois par mois! Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Devenait-elle stupide au contact de Malefoy ou quoi? 

Hermione récupéra l'écrin et l'ouvrit.

Drago la regarda et un hoquet de surprise le pétrifia quelques secondes. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Une vraie gamine... mais qui avait de si charmantes formes! Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Ouvre les yeux, ça va pas te manger! Tu fais toujours autant d'histoires quand on t'offre quelque chose? Ca doit être pratique à Noël!

Vexée, elle ouvrit les yeux et resta interdite devant le petit bracelet d'argent.

— C'est du vrai? Non, non, ne réponds pas.

— Non, bien sûr... 

Elle releva la tête surprise.

— Idiote! C'est évident que c'est du vrai, standing Malefoy oblige.

— Crétin.

Il ne fit pas cas de sa remarque et continua.

— C'est ça la classe.

Hermione grogna :

— Tu veux un autre coussin ou tu préfères un piano?

— Ouitch! Ca fait mal! Ta répartie m'a vraiment blessé.

— Arrête de jouer la comédie et viens plutôt me dire comment ça s'ouvre, ce truc. Encore un machin tordu _made in Malefoy_?

— Ah! ah! ah!... Arrête je vais mourir de rire, se moqua-t-il. Donne-moi ça.

Il attrapa le bracelet rigide et ouvrit le mécanisme assez simple qui était dissimulé derrière le sceau des Malefoy : deux serpents s'entrelaçant pour former un M.

— Quel bras? lui demanda-t-il.

— Le gauche, ça me gênera moins pour écrire.

Le "clic" de fermeture se fit entendre et Malefoy s'éloigna d'elle. Hermione fit glisser le bracelet jusqu'à son poignet. D'aspect rigide, il se mit à rétrécir pour atteindre la bonne dimension, ni trop petit, ni trop grand. Surprise, elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard brillant d'amusement de Malefoy.

— Magique?

— Bien sûr.

— Et il fait autre chose à part s'adapter au poignet de celui qui le porte. Eh, oh, ça chauffe! s'écria-t-elle. En plus, il s'ajuste à ma température corporelle!

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il partait rejoindre ses quartiers sans lui en dire plus.

— Tu fuis? ... Quels pièges comportent ce cadeau? demanda-t-elle, de nouveau suspicieuse.

— Aucun, Granger. Je veux juste te laisser le plaisir de découvrir ses vertus par toi-même. Bonne nuit, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main avant que la porte ne se referme.

Hermione avait quitté la pièce aussitôt après lui. Il était tard et les potions de Rogue l'épuisaient. Elle avait sagement pris sa cuillère de sirop qui avait effectivement un bon goût pour une fois. Et confortablement installée dans son lit, elle avait commencé à parcourir le livre de Pomfresh. Trop fatiguée, elle n'avait fait que le survoler. C'était le premier livre sur les lycanthropes qu'elle trouvait de réellement intéressant. 

Hermione desserra son éteinte autour du livre. Toujours assise dans son fauteuil, sous la fenêtre, elle fit jouer le bracelet sur son poignet. Sous ses doigts, il était en relief, pourtant elle aurait juré que la veille encore il était lisse. Encore un tour de Malefoy! Pour l'instant, il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'elle le dissimule sous ses manches. Comme ça, ni vu ni connu! Personne ne supposerait son existence et elle respecterait par la même occasion sa part du marché.

Sur la table de nuit, son réveil indiquait 10H32. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge si elle ne voulait pas rater le petit déjeuner. Le week-end, le réfectoire servait le petit déjeuner jusqu'à 11H. Ensuite, après le dernier coup de l'horloge, le menu changeait et on commandait son déjeuner, et cela jusqu'à trois heures. Suivait après, le goûter.... En gros, le réfectoire était un libre service ouvert toute la journée. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, les lève-tôt comme les lève-tard.

Hermione attrapa son chandail rouge dans son armoire. Elle était enfin prête. Pas trop tôt, sachant qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry et Ron au réfectoire à onze heures moins le quart et qu'il était 10H45.

— Et zut! Je suis en retard!

Elle ramassa sa baguette, qu'elle avait négligemment jetée dans son fauteuil, et elle la fourra dans sa poche avant de partir en courant pour essayer de minimiser un maximum son retard. Après tout, si elle avait l'air un peu essoufflée, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Ses deux amis n'auraient pas le coeur à l'accabler.

A son entrée dans la salle commune, elle sursauta quand Pattenrond, d'habitude si affectueux, se mit à enfler et cracher en grognant.

— Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime mon grand!

La réplique cinglante de Malefoy la fit sursauter :

— C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la rage! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chat, Granger? Il a bouffé de l'hippogriffe?

— T'occupe! Ca va lui passer. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis en retard! 

— Encore!

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée.

Hermione marchait d'un pas pressé. Pattenrond ne se calmerait pas, elle avait menti à Malefoy. Depuis quelques mois déjà, le chat ne la supportait plus. Son regard se troubla, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'en sépare. 

Drago regarda encore une fois la porte close. Elle ne saurait donc pas, tant pis pour elle.

Pattenrond s'était calmé et ronronnait tranquillement au coin du feu. Encore quelque chose qu'il faudrait découvrir. Encore un mystère qui s'ajoutait au charme de Granger.

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le petit mot de l'auteur : Ahhhh! Encore un chapitre de fini^^ Ouf! J'espère que vous aimez ce retour en force de Drago! Christal, qui a la primeur de mes écrits, aime donc j'espère que son avis sera aussi le vôtre. Je ne pensais pas l'écrire si rapidement... Comme quoi^^ même la coupure de courant qui m'a fait perdre la fin du rêve d'Hermione ne m'a pas découragée! (Bon c'est vrai sur le moment, ça m'embêtait un peu...) Bon, j'arrête là, personne ne lis jamais ce truc de toutes façons. _Mahel, le dimanche 29 Février 2004_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

_**Frite12 :**_ C'est bien, j'ai justement dit qu'Andréanne Malfoy avait trouvé pour que ceux qui voulaient vraiment savoir puissent tout simplement lire sa review. Et que ceux qui voulaient trouver par eux-mêmes puissent le faire aussi. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup jonglé avec les mots pour ne pas trop en dire. Ca a été dur. Les rêves changent mais Drago revient en force, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
_**Laure : **_J'ai trouvé ta review toute mignonne. La suite est là, comme ça tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même si ton idée sur le mal qui ronge Hermione était juste. Merci pour ta review.  
  
_**Sherry : **_Voilà la suite et tu supposes bien.  
_**  
Cily :**_ Désolée, il n'y a pas encore de fin pour l'instant... Je ne pense pas pouvoir dépasser les neuf chapitres mais qui sait?  
  
**_Chevalière Cristal : _***Mahel rouge pivoine* Alors toi, je te retiens! (Une petite bombabouse dans ton placard?) C'est mignon tout plein tout ce que tu me dis là! T'es vraiment trop gentille! Mais je t'arracherai les yeux si tu recommences? (Façon de parler bien sûr, je l'adore ma Cristal!) Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis une perpétuelle enquiquineuse qui doute énormément de son travail et qui trouve que ces amis ont bien du mérite de la supporter. Ps: Arrête de me taper sur la tête!  
  
**_Andréanne Malfoy : _**Ben oui, la seule à me le rewiever en tout cas. Ca m'a fait très plaisir surtout que tu n'as pas parlé seulement de loup garou mais aussi de lycanthropie et ça c'était vraiment un plus! La forêt, ou devais-je plutôt dire Akasha, a une place importante dans le coeur des loups, il est normal que j'en parle^^... Je te remercie et j'espère que ceux qui reliront les premiers chapitres après avoir lu celui-ci retrouveront tous ces petits indices que j'ai eu un mal de chien à pas trop mettre en avant pour que ce ne soit pas trop flagrant.

**De gros merci à tout le monde. **_**Mahel**_


	7. Temps Perdu dans les Couloirs Apporte so...

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Des rêves toujours plus étranges troublent les nuits d'Hermione. Certain de ses professeurs sont au courant de sa transformation en loup-garou. En revenant dans ces quartiers, elle découvre un présent de Drago Malefoy. Après un pacte de sorcier, elle accepte le bracelet que contient le paquet. En échange, Drago devra être plus respectueux. Un semblant d'amitié s'instaure entre eux._**

**CHAPITRE 07 : Temps Perdu dans les Couloirs... Apporte son Lot de Surprise...**

**_Le temps perdu est-il vraiment perdu pour tout le monde?_**

Le week-end était un moment privilégié à Poudlard, les querelles intestines entre maisons semblaient pour un temps oubliées. Que se soit à table ou dans les couloirs, la bonne entente régnait. Mais comme le lourd silence au coeur d'un cyclone, calme et sérénité ne devaient durer. Dès le lundi matin, les joutes verbales reprenaient corps pour rythmer leur quotidien.

En ce samedi matin, Hermione était pressée d'arriver au réfectoire où ses deux amis devaient déjà l'attendre impatiemment.

Il est bien connu que c'est toujours lorsque l'on est pressé que l'on trouve le moyen de vous ralentir : une armure récalcitrante qui a décidé d'interdire l'accès du couloir le plus direct et qui, bien entendu, vous force à rebrousser chemin pour emprunter un trajet bien plus long. Dans ces cas là, courir ne sert à rien, mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Là, vous vous dites : "ce calvaire va prendre fin, plus que deux couloirs et c'est bon". Mais non! La vie vous en veut et a décidé de vous en faire baver. Alors, surgissant de nulle part, quelqu'un vous interpelle. Vous faites semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Mais quand tout Poudlard entend hurlé votre nom au deuxième essai, vous ne pouvez plus l'ignorer. Ce cri là, même un sourd l'aurait entendu!

Un peu fâchée de se faire ainsi héler, Hermione essaya d'adresser un sourire à son interlocutrice.

Lilliane Brady, Poufsouffle de septième année, s'arrêta à côté d'elle, un peu essoufflée. Plus petite que la moyenne, légèrement ronde, elle possédait un sourire adorable et un caractère admirable. Toujours de bonne humeur, elle ne l'aurait jamais ainsi abordée si elle avait été accompagnée. 

Hermione se reprit. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas sa colère. Plus aimablement, elle l'interrogea :

— Oui?

— Oh, excuse-moi Granger... Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite pensé au journal. Et puis, en plus tu étais seule... Je ne pensais pas t'importuner. Mais si c'est le cas ou si tu es pressée, je comprendrais.

Hermione ébaucha un sourire plein d'indulgence. La pauvre Brady avait une phobie des foules. Trois personnes, c'étaient déjà trop pour elle et pourtant, avec beaucoup de courage, elle faisait des efforts pour s'intégrer. Elle n'en quittait pas moins la première le réfectoire et les salles de cours.

Allez savoir comment elle avait pu sympathiser avec les sorciers les plus turbulents de Poudlard. Un vrai mystère. Fred était allé jusqu'à lui trouver un surnom. « Speedy la souris ». Oui, ça lui allait comme un gant. Première arrivée, première partie et toujours très discrète avec ça.

— Oui, bien sûr que j'ai un peu de temps à te consacrer, après tout, je suis déjà en retard, alors un peu plus un peu moins. Mais dépêche-toi quand même.

— Ok, je vais essayer.

Tout en gesticulant pour évacuer son stress, Brady s'expliqua :

— Tout a commencé...

— Abrège! la coupa Hermione. 

Quand on connaissait la Poufsouffle, on savait que son discours ne pouvait être bref si elle commençait ainsi.

Brady s'empourpra :

— Désolée. Gentry veut savoir si tu t'es occupée de demander à Dumbledore la...

— Attends un peu, avant que tu n'ailles plus loin. Et j'aurais fait ça quand? Je ne suis pas la rédactrice en chef! C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ce poste à Margareth. Je croyais avoir été claire dans le hibou que je lui ai envoyé mais il faut croire que non, s'énerva-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Lilliane recula d'un pas. Toujours sur la brèche, elle était prête à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

— Elle n'a rien eu, se justifia-t-elle. Elle comptait sur toi. As-tu reçu le hibou de réception? 

— Non, gronda-t-elle de se découvrir dans son tord.

— Ton courrier a dû s'égarer alors, ça arrive plus souvent que l'on ne le croit.

— D'accord, je m'en chargerai dans la journée.

— Tu vas bien? se permit de demander subitement Lilliane. Tu as l'air un peu à plat, toi qui adore tout ce qui est paperasse d'habitude, c'est ton truc, non?

— Détrompe-toi, moi aussi j'aime m'amuser mais, comparée à d'autres, j'ai le sens de mes responsabilités.

— Il n'y a pas que ça, non?

Lilliane n'était jamais si indiscrète d'habitude.

— Tu as raison, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas mon jour. L'armure du troisième m'a encore empêchée de passer. J'ai dû faire le détour par le couloir de l'aile ouest. Et maintenant cette histoire! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, vous lui avez enfin trouvé un nom?

— A qui?

— Mais au journal, bien sûr.

— Oui, mais ne te moque pas.

Le sourire revint aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle hocha la tête.

— Fais un effort, je te vois déjà sourire!

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. _Faites que ce ne soit pas trop ridicule. Pitié! Pitié!_

— Le _Poudlard Express._

— Hein?!

Lilliane ne put se retenir en voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur les traits d'Hermione.

— Oui, je t'assure, il va s'appeler comme ça!

— Et qui a eu cette idée originale?

— Colin Crivey.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas?

— Peut-être parce que lors de sa première année, il poursuivait un de tes amis en criant "Potter! Une petite photo! Eh Potter!" Ce mec est cinglé et, si je peux donner mon avis, ça ne date pas d'hier.

— Oui, mais quand même, vous auriez pu l'arrêter! Franchement "_Poudlard Express_"!

— Non, si on avait pu...

— Mais quels étaient les autres noms? Vous en aviez tous un à proposer, non?

— Oui, mais personne n'a rien trouvé. Ah, si on excepte le nom encore plus loufoque de Ralf. "_Ralf et ses Blues Brothers_" qu'il voulait nous appeler! Tu t'imagines? Et je t'en prie, ne me demande pas d'où il nous a pondu cette merveille. Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Ce type est encore plus cinglé que Colin.

— Oui, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir dans ma maison!

— J'aurais aimé.

Hermione fut prise d'un élan de sympathie. La plupart des gars bizarres ou farfelus se retrouvait à Poufsouffle. Avoir Endy Warold ou Ralf Farrell dans sa maison devait avoir quelque chose d'épuisant.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'es pas la seule à être pourvue de types bizarres. A Griffondor, on a Colin. Bon, c'est vrai, on n'a que lui mais c'est déjà pas mal.

— Un apprenti, comparé aux nôtres.

— Oui, je te le concède. 

Un moment d'hésitation et elle ajouta :

— Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller. Tu diras à Margareth que je ne suis qu'une consultante. La prochaine fois, elle devra se débrouiller sans moi.

Hermione fit un dernier geste d'adieu à Brady avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Pressant le pas, elle allait peut-être finalement atteindre le réfectoire sans encombre. Mais elle avait encore pensé trop vite. A l'angle d'un couloir, sorti de nulle part, un jeune homme vint la percuter. Enfin, pour être totalement exact, c'était elle qui avait percuté le jeune homme, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre à tous deux. Affalé contre son torse, elle s'écarta précipitamment et se releva en grommelant de vagues reproches sur ces élèves qui sortaient de nulle part.

— Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

Hermione releva la tête et reconnut les traits de William Johnson. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour ne pas regarder la personne qu'elle percutait! S'il ne lui avait pas parlé, elle serait partie sans lui avoir jeté le moindre regard. 

— Cela devient une habitude chez toi de me rentrer dedans.

Hermione se contenta de répondre sèchement :

— Je déteste que l'on me suive!

— Je t'assure que je ne te suivais pas, je venais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car la main agacée d'Hermione lui intima le silence. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir aussi agressivement?

— Pas toi, idiot! Elle!

— Mais qui ? Il n'y a personne à par nous, ici.

— Je t'assure que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Cette petite chose me suit depuis le deuxième étage.

— Je te conseille d'être plus claire, Hermione. Là, je ne te suis pas du tout. Et j'ai même l'impression que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Regarde : tu t'énerves pour rien. Nous sommes seuls, tu ne crains rien avec moi.

— Ne me parle pas comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle. Oh, excuse moi William... Je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tout Poudlard s'était ligué pour exaspérer ma patience.

Posant une main sur le bras de William, elle se rapprocha. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle ajouta :

— Elle est derrière la statue d'Andora. C'est la petite de la bibliothèque.

Au regard d'incompréhension de William, elle compléta :

— La petite blonde ! Celle qui me fixait.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

— Ta groupie ?

Il allait se retourner quand Hermione raffermit son étreinte autour de son bras. Il croisa son regard déconcerté. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit non de la tête.

— Pourquoi? articula-t-il sans qu'un mot ne sorte.

— Marchons, veux-tu? Je suis déjà en retard.

Elle n'attendit pas son accord, il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées. Un peu plus loin, il osa de nouveau engager la conversation.

— Je peux parler maintenant? On est assez loin, elle ne doit pas pouvoir nous entendre.

— Oui, tu as raison. Tu dois la connaître toi. Vous faites partie de la même maison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas tout le monde, figure toi. Tu te rappelles, je ne fais pas partie de cette école depuis une semaine! Les autres Serpentards me parlent très rarement quand Drago ne m'accompagne pas.

— Ah bon? Je croyais qu'entre vous l'entente régnait.

— Non. Il y a une nébuleuse au pourtour trouble, le groupe des apprentis mangemorts, et il y a les autres, des électrons libres ou rassemblés en petits groupes, qui constituent la grande majorité des élèves. Eux ne sont au courant de rien et aiment à rester au calme. Cette mauvaise réputation que les Serpentards traînent depuis des années est bien cruelle quand on considère qu'ils ne sont pas bien nombreux, ces mangemorts.

— Ils savent plutôt bien jouer la comédie.

— Je trouve aussi. Ta petite Emoly Notword est l'une des plus ambiguë, je crois... Avec elle, c'est blanc ou noir, soit elle t'adore, soit elle te déteste. Elle n'a pas l'air de connaître de juste milieu. C'est plutôt amusant, la plupart du temps.

— Je croyais que tu ne la connaissais pas.

— Non, j'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas grand monde, nuance.

— Ouais, si tu le dis... maugréa-t-elle, pas convaincue pour un sou.

Elle préféra changer de sujet, bien que l'idée de lui demander pourquoi il en savait temps sur une fillette de première année lui soit passée par la tête.

— Avançons, veux-tu? C'est que je ne suis pas en avance. "Carrément en retard" serait plus juste, à bien y réfléchir.

— Oui, comme tu veux, mais tu devrais lui parler. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Hermione grogna :

— Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai déjà bien assez d'un Serpentard dans mes pattes, je préfère ignorer les autres tant que je le peux encore.

Puis, elle prit conscience des paroles ambiguës qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle se reprit aussitôt :

— Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de Malefoy, cela va sans dire. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu fasses partie de cette maison. 

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle lui offrit un sourire soulagé.

La porte du réfectoire se profilait devant eux. Leur conversation n'avait pas été bien longue, à son grand désarroi. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée, partant chacun vers une extrémité de la pièce en direction de leur table respective.

Hermione chercha ses amis là où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer. Elle fut déçue de ne pas les y trouver. Elle prit la peine d'observer les trois groupes d'élèves qui étaient alors attablés mais ils n'en faisaient pas partie non plus. Elle s'avança vers Virigina Weasley qui avait pris place à une extrémité de la table pour être tranquille. C'est vrai qu'elle était en retard, mais quand même! Logiquement, même s'ils avaient commencé sans elle, ce dont elle ne doutait pas de Ron, ils auraient dû être encore là.

Un peu déçu, elle prit place en face de Ginny. La jeune Gryffondor attendait vraisemblablement quelqu'un puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore touché à son bol de chocolat et qu'une tasse de thé tiédissait à côté d'elle. Elle se contentait de tartiner une tranche de pain. Elle offrit à Hermione un accueil souriant.

— Tu veux une tartine?

— Non, merci. Je cherche Ron et Harry tu ne les aurais pas vus? Nous devions nous retrouver pour le petit déjeuner.

— Un peu tard, non?

— Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais quand même : ils ne seraient pas partis sans moi! 

Et puis, comprenant son allusion : 

— Tu peux parler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi?

— Je déjeune. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te taquiner. C'est si rare que tu viennes déjeuner à cette heure-ci.

— Oui, eh bien ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. Bon, est-ce que tu les a vus?

— Non mais je sais où ils sont, fit-elle, mystérieuse.

— Alors? s'impatienta Hermione.

— Tu ne vas pas aimer. 

— Dis toujours.

— Ils sont avec l'équipe, en train de s'entraîner depuis sept heures ce matin. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas prévenue?

— Certaine.

— C'est vrai que c'est typiquement mon frère d'oublier un truc comme ça. Mais de la part d'Harry c'est surprenant, voire même préoccupant. Le match contre les Serpentards doit vraiment le travailler pour qu'il en oublie un rendez-vous avec toi.

— Ils ont intérêt à le gagner, ce match! Mais, et toi? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de t'entraîner avec l'équipe? Tu n'aurais pas abandonner tout de même?

Ginny releva sa manche gauche et exhiba un bandage qui lui couvrait la totalité de l'avant-bras. Elle s'expliqua prestement.

— Un cognard égaré pendant l'entraînement d'hier soir. 

— Pomfresh n'a rien pu faire?

— Si je m'étais présentée à elle hier soir, mais... Je trouvais la douleur totalement supportable. J'ai cru que j'avais un bleu, mais quand je me suis levée ce matin... j'ai compris mon erreur. Pompom m'a interdit de quidditch pour les deux prochains jours. Après, je serai de nouveau opérationnelle.

— Un vrai petit soldat. Pas trop triste?

— Je survivrai, le quidditch n'est pas toute ma vie, ce n'est pas...

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres en un étonnement joyeux. Revenant à Hermione, qui tournait le dos à la porte, elle demanda :

— Devine qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence?

— Je ne sais pas... Peut-être Harry ou Ron?

— Non, eux ils n'auront pas fini avant 13H00. Moi je te parle d'un grand blond que tu as la patience de supporter comme voisin de chambre.

— Et alors? Rien de surprenant au fait qu'il vienne prendre son déjeuner.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça qui est surprenant! C'est plutôt qui lui a sauté au cou!

Hermione avala de travers son jus de citrouille et se retourna promptement.

En effet, une première année était bien accrochée à Malefoy. Mais quelle première année! Quand elle le lâcha, Hermione reconnut la frimousse adorable de la petite Emoly Notword. Le Serpentard n'avait pas semblé outre mesure surpris, ni gêné d'ailleurs. Il avait même arboré son sourire satisfait. A n'en pas douter, il avait aimé cet accueil dynamique. Comme s'il avait senti le regard d'Hermione, il releva la tête et elle croisa ses yeux d'acier adoucis par une teinte amusée. Elle détourna la tête et se concentra sur la question de Ginny. Mais son esprit vagabondait. C'était vraiment bizarre, Drago Malefoy ne s'était jamais affiché de la sorte avec quelqu'un. D'habitude il était très discret, à moins que... Une idée lui passa par la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait être cela, quoique ça se tenait. Un peu jeune c'est vrai, mais on avait vu pire. Et si la petite Notword était sa fiancée?

Ginny lui posait pour la deuxième fois la même question, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde.

— Pas croyable, hein?

— Oui, comme tu dis. Il l'a embrassée?

— Non, pourquoi?

— Un préfet doit montrer l'exemple. C'est un comportement indigne de son insigne.

— C'est Malefoy, à quoi tu t'attendais?

— A rien en particulier, mais disons que s'il l'avait embrassée... je n'aurais eu aucun remord à lui retirer des points.

— Je te reconnais bien là, Hermione... Oh!!!...

Ginny éclata de rire.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Tu te moques de moi?

— Non, non, ce n'est pas toi, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sursauts de rire. Il y en a un autre qui n'a pas supporté la scène, à la table des Poufsouffles! montra-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione se retourna. D'abord, elle ne remarqua rien. Puis, un éclat de voix attira son attention sur une élève couverte de jus de citrouille. Elle incendiait le jeune garçon en face d'elle qui se trouvait être Endie Warold. A en croire les accusations de la jeune fille, il venait de lui cracher son jus de citrouille à la tête. Mark, le préfet des Poufsouffles vint mettre un terme à la dispute. Hermione se retourna vers Ginny, contenant tant bien que mal un fou rire.

— Pas de chance pour la voisine.

— Oui.

La réponse avait été plus un murmure qu'autre chose. Hermione chercha le regard de Ginny qu'elle trouva pétillant de malice. Elles essayèrent de réprimer leur rire mais rien y fit. Un autre coup d'oeil à la Gryffondor les firent éclater. Elles s'esclaffèrent quelques minutes quand Ginny, reprenant un peu son calme, demanda à Hermione :

— Tu manges avec nous? J'attends Angeline, elle devait passer à la bibliothèque.

Son rire passé, Hermione regarda les plats et elle ne se sentit pas très bien. Elle n'avait pourtant bu qu'un demi verre de jus citrouille. Les aliments la répugnèrent, tout à coup.

— Non, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Je vais y aller.

— Comme tu veux. Angeline ne devrait plus tarder.

— Mais dis moi, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'est pas elle que tu trouvais suffisante et prétentieuse?

— Disons que j'ai changé d'avis. Je l'ai jugée trop vite. En fait, elle est super sympa.

— C'est bien qu'elle se soit trouvée une amie comme toi. Ce n'est jamais facile de s'intégrer. Je te vois plus tard!

— Ouais, bye!

Son odorat désormais super développé captait toutes les odeurs avec une violence qui la faisait se sentir mal. Ces nouvelles dispositions se développaient brusquement, sans prévenir. Heureusement, les nausées avaient cessé en sortant du réfectoire. Hermione fonça aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient vers l'infirmerie avant qu'une autre de ses nouvelles facultés ne veuillent se développer à l'instant. 

Elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie après un rapide coup sur son battant. L'infirmière Pomfresh était installée à son bureau, écrivant ce qui semblait être une lettre. Elle avait relevé la tête en entendant la porte claquer.

— Vous auriez pu attendre que je vous dise d'entrer, Mademoiselle Granger! lui reprocha-t-elle. 

Le visage blême d'Hermione adoucit son ton :

— C'est que j'aurais pu ne pas être seule. On se serait posé des questions. Faites plus attention à l'avenir. 

— Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je me détraque!

Le regard d'incompréhension de Pomfresh la força à préciser sa pensée.

— Mon odorat est devenu hyper sensible sans prévenir. Je me suis sentie mal. Toutes ces odeurs!

— Où étiez-vous? Quelqu'un a remarqué votre comportement?

— Non, je ne pense pas. J'étais avec Virginia Wesley dans le réfectoire. J'ai prétendu être fatiguée et je suis venue le plus rapidement possible. Ca va déjà mieux.

— Oui, mais ça risque de se reproduire jusqu'à ce que votre première transformation soit faite. Quand vous aurez passé votre première lune, tous ces petits désagréments seront de l'histoire ancienne. Vous serez capable de les maîtriser et de les utiliser selon votre bon plaisir. Mais, pour l'heure, nous allons devoir les brider. Allez, suivez moi mon enfant!

L'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce adjacente au bureau et fit asseoir Hermione sur un lit :

— Enlevez votre pull. Je vais vous ausculter.

L'infirmière l'aida.

— Tout doucement, voilà, comme ça.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre madame, je sais encore retirer un pull toute seule.

— Si les symptômes que vous me décrivez se trouvent confirmés, ce sera comme si.

Hermione ne préféra pas répondre, elle n'avait pas de compétence en la matière. Mieux valait laisser faire Pomfresh. Après tout, elle était diplômée et compétente, aucune raison donc d'être soupçonneuse.

— Aie!! Vous voulez me casser quelque chose ou quoi?

— Hypersensibilité...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans son dos? Ca lui avait fait un mal de chien!

— Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore? Dites-moi, je vous en prie, s'inquiéta Hermione.

— Je vous félicite Hermione, vous entrez dans la troisième et dernière phase.

Sur le coup, Hermione ne comprit pas. _ La troisième quoi?_ Puis tout lui revint. Dumbledore avait parlé de cette phase comme étant la plus courte et la plus douloureuse. Hermione pâlit. Elle allait passer de sales moments.

— Oui, vous avez bien compris, votre corps va s'adapter. Votre métabolisme change pour pouvoir subir la prochaine transformation sans trop de dommages. 

— La douleur?

— Oui, c'est le plus fâcheux... Les effets sont semblables à une repousse d'os, en plus ou moins douloureux suivant les sujets.

Elle avait vu les effets d'une repousse en deuxième année. Harry avait souffert le martyr.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, mon petit, Rogue a déjà commencé à préparer la potion d'accoutumance. Elle sera fin prête ce soir.

— La question est de savoir si je tiendrais jusqu'à ce soir.

— Je vais vous donner un calmant en attendant. Ce n'est pas aussi efficace mais les transformations atteignent leur apogée la nuit à la lune montante.

— J'espère que vous avez raison.

— Arrêtez d'être aussi pessimiste, ma chère.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'armoire à pharmacie, à côté de l'entrée. Elle sortit une trousse de sa blouse et ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver la clef qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit le placard et pris une mallette rouge qui ressemblait assez à la trousse à outils d'un plombier. Elle la posa sur la table près du lit. L'infirmière déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise et passa sa main dans l'échancrure pour en ressortir une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une clef avec laquelle elle put ouvrir la mallette. Mais avant d'en observer le contenu, elle lança un contre sort sur l'objet. Pomfresh s'expliqua :

— On n'est jamais assez prudent.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le flacon qu'elle découvrit ne lui donna pas envie d'en boire le contenu mais l'infirmière ne se préoccupa pas des résistances de la jeune fille et lui enfourna une cuillère au fond du gosier, manquant de la faire recracher. Elle se força à avaler.

— Pouahh! quel sale goût!

— Ce ne serait plus des potions de Rogue, sans cela. C'est le meilleur que je connaisse dans ce domaine. Un atout de taille pour une grande école.

— C'est peut-être un as mais, côté goût, ce n'est pas gagné!

Cet homme taciturne ne quittait jamais sa salle de potions adorée. Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley en avaient même fait le sujet d'un de leur pari. Il s'agissait de savoir le temps que le professeur Rogue accordait à son hygiène... C'était bien là un pari grotesque. Mais les trois jeunes gens étaient partis dans une filature sans queue ni tête qui leur avait valu trois mois de retenue sous la surveillance avisée du professeur Rogue lui-même. Si seulement ça leur avait servi de leçon! Mais non, rien à faire, quinze jours plus tard, leur nouvelle lubie avait été de surveiller le professeur McGonagall pour découvrir à qui elle envoyait des lettres parfumées tous les mardis matin. Cela leur avait valu une perte conséquente de points. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient irrécupérables, de vrais trous noirs à points!

Hermione gloussa, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Pomfresh.

— La potion commence à faire effet.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? questionna la voix enjouée d'Hermione.

— Les effets secondaires, ma chère.

— Et c'est choi? gloussa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

— Oh, trois fois rien. Une certaine euphorie du patient durant environ une trentaine de minutes. C'est un peu comme si vous étiez saoule.

— Mais z'ai rien bu! pouffa Hermione

— Et ça a plutôt l'air de bien marcher sur vous, constata Pomfresh qui s'amusait de la situation.

— Ze zuiz zérieuze! Vous moquez po! Ze vais me mettre en colère très fort!

— Mais oui, bien sûr. Allez, mon petit, vous allez vous installer dans ce lit bien confortable. Voilà, on s'allonge comme ça, tout doucement. Personne ne viendra vous déranger. Et maintenant vous me faites un joli dodo!

— Z'ai pas zommeil! Ze veux zouer!

— On se calme! Vous allez dormir, un point c'est tout! Sinon, c'est moi qui vais me fâcher!

— T'es même po belle! Mézante!

— Si vous n'aviez pas été sous l'emprise de cette potion je vous aurais fait regretter vos propos, mademoiselle Granger. Mais je fais mon travail correctement, alors vous n'aller pas m'énerver. DORMEZ!

Hermione sursauta sur ce dernier ordre. Elle expira violemment, vexée, mais s'exécuta. Le sommeil vint la cueillir rapidement de son baiser.

— Akasha, pourquoi les hommes ne m'aiment pas? Je ne suis pas méchante, juste différente.

Les sous-bois étaient paisibles par cette nuit sans étoile. Les rires du vent jouant au-dessus de sa tête avec la verte chevelure d'Akasha avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Parfois elle s'énervait mais souvent, son rire accompagnaient le leur.

Les bois chantonnèrent sa réponse :

— Hermione, amour de mes nuits, enfant de ma vie. Ne sois pas triste. Je resterai ton amie. Quand tu te sentiras seule, où que tu sois, je serai là. Dans mes bois, toujours tu seras la bienvenue.

— Akasha, pourquoi les hommes ont peur de moi?

Au coeur de la forêt étendue entre les racines noueuses d'un vieux chêne, elle frissonna. Elle connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions mais elle avait besoin de les énoncer à haute voix.

— Hermione, soleil de minuit, fille de la nuit. Les hommes ne savent pas voir la beauté que tu es. Ils ne voient que le monstre d'apparence qui protège la fragile perle de lune.

— Akasha, raconte-moi encore nos origines!

— Hermione, enfant de la lune, méfie-toi des brumes. Quand les hommes n'étaient que chétives créatures frêles et maladives, quand Sélénée, déesse de raison, se prit d'amour pour l'un d'eux, notre histoire commença. L'on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime, et l'on n'oblige encore moins cette personne à vous aimer en retour. C'est là le grand malheur qui frappa Sélénée : aimer sans être aimée. Son chagrin était si grand qu'elle s'en laissa submerger et en perdit la raison. Pour punir cet homme, elle le changea en loup. Mais la colère passée, le mal était déjà fait. Un loup-garou était né. La douleur et le chagrin grandissaient en elle et, pour s'en débarrasser, elle enferma dans une perle nacrée l'amour qui était né. Si grande était sa passion, que la perle trop étroite se mit à enfler et à rayonner. Pour s'en débarrasser, elle l'envoya dans le ciel illuminer la nuit. Elle trouva alors comment conjurer une partie du sort. Il serait un homme toute l'année sauf les nuits où son amour trop grand de ne l'avoir pas vu s'arrondirait dans le ciel. La perle nacrée se mit à illuminer la nuit une fois par mois et l'animal fut bien vite conquis. C'est ainsi que le loup hurle à la nuit, pour que la déesse l'entende un jour. Cette forme parfaite que l'on nomme aujourd'hui lune, cet astre qui un jour fut l'amour d'une déesse avant de devenir chagrin, renferme en son sein le premier des pouvoirs. Regarde, petite fille, elle brillera dans cinq jours. Ton baptême scellé, son enfant tu seras à jamais.

— Akasha, mère forêt, es-tu sûre qu'elle pourra m'aimer?

— Hermione, chasse ton souci, elle sera ton amie. Gardienne de tes nuits, elle veille sur tes frères, descendants de cet homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, son amour est fidèle et déjà tu le sens, elle t'aime.

— Hermione, regardez moi! dit une voix ferme.

— Mmmh?

— Combien ai-je de doigts?

— Dix, comme tout le monde.

— Non, combien ai-je de doigts, là? lui demanda Pomfresh en agitant sa main.

— C'est une blague?

— Non, répondez, voulez-vous? Je voudrais être sûre que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise d'effets secondaires persistants.

— Trois!

— Bien. Vous pouvez profiter de votre après-midi, mais soyez au repas à 19H ce soir. Dumbledore compte informer tous les élèves. Il tient à ce que tout le monde soit là, les préfets doivent faire passer le mot à tous les élèves. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, il veut vous voir au sujet du journal.

— Je ne manquerai pas d'aller le voir. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait toutes les autorisations!

— Il faut parfois un peu de temps.

— Ca fait deux ans que le projet a été lancé par Mangolas. Il n'aura même pas eu le temps d'en profiter, il a fini ces études l'année dernière.

La potion avait redonné des forces à Hermione. Elle se sentait ragaillardie. En quelques pas, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait quitté l'infirmerie et se retrouvait à l'air libre sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Quelques pas encore, et elle gagna bien vite, le terrain de quidditch. L'entraînement durait depuis bientôt cinq heures et l'enthousiasme des supporters s'était un peu émoussé. Les joueurs, eux, semblaient encore d'attaque et leurs cris résonnaient dans le stade.

— Attrape ça!

— Fais attention au cognard!

— But!

— Ron, surveille mieux ton flanc droit, c'est ton point faible!

— Ce souafle n'est pas un oeuf, il ne va pas se casser! Faites-moi des passes plus rapides! Et toi, occupe-toi du cognard!

— Sois un peu plus sympa, Potter! c'est pas facile sans Weasley!

— ATTENTION!!!!!

Hermione eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le cognard que venait d'écarter Morisson lui foncer dessus. Sa baguette dans la poche, il était déjà trop tard pour la sortir et lancer un contre sort. Bouger, elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait comme seule protection que ses bras. C'était déjà mieux que de prendre un cognard en pleine tête. L'impact sur ses avant-bras ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, brutal et douloureux.

Le choc avait dû la sonner car, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle trouva toute l'équipe penchée au-dessus d'elle. Morrison, sincèrement désolé, ne faisait que s'abîmer en excuses.

Harry se tourna, furieux, vers son camarade fautif.

— C'était un cognard d'entraînement, tu devrais savoir qu'ils ne sont pas ensorcelés sur le terrain entier! Les gradins ne sont pas protégés! Si ça n'avait pas été Hermione, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre!

— Oui mais d'habitude, on a Weasley qui protège ce coin! J'ai oublié qu'on n'avait plus personne l'espace d'un instant. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins, Hermione?

— Non, ça va, il n'y a pas de casse. Je suis juste un peu sonnée.

— Tu es sûre? On peut t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais aller faire un tour près du lac en attendant que vous finissiez.

— On a fini. On se change et on te rejoint. Allez, tous au vestiaire! 

— D'accord.

Elle s'éloigna, se massant les avant-bras qui avaient bien supporté le choc. L'équipe regardait Hermione s'éloigner.

— Hier, un coup comme ça a valu une sacrée entorse à Ginny. Et elle, elle n'a rien! Ce n'est pas bizarre?

— Non, les cognards sont déchargés. Il a tapé moins fort, expliqua Harry.

Pourtant, on les rechargeait tous les débuts de chaque mois... et ça Harry le savait.

Le vent accueillit Hermione avec joie de son souffle encore tiède. Le lac était calme, le calamar sûrement endormi dans un coin sombre. Mais c'étaient les sirènes qui l'intriguaient le plus. Pourquoi ne sortaient-elles jamais? Oh, et puis quelle importance cela avait-il?

Hermione se pencha et effleura la surface du miroir aquatique. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se retourna vers la forêt interdite. Non, c'était son rêve qui lui avait donné ce mauvais pressentiment. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense. Hermione retrouva le sourire en voyant Akasha frémir et glousser sous les caresses du vent. Un autre rire l'invita à la rejoindre mais, déjà, au loin, Ron et Harry venaient à sa rencontre.

Hermione murmura un vague :

— A bientôt.

Puis elle les rejoignit.

Leur arrivée trop rapide la privait d'Akasha. C'est donc avec une pointe d'amertume qu'elle leur demanda des explications : 

— Quelle est votre bonne excuse pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue ce matin?

— Hein? Mais on t'a prévenue!

— Jamais rien reçu!

— Je t'assure qu'on t'a envoyé Coq, ce matin à sept heures, avant de partir nous entraîner.

— Et où est-il maintenant?

— Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas revenu.

— Pas très efficace comme coursier!

— Ne dis pas ça, il pourrait se vexer. C'est la première course qu'il rate!

— Arrête avec ta susceptibilité mal placée! Il n'est même pas là!

— Tu es bien agressive!

— C'est peut-être parce que je viens de me prendre un cognard en pleine tête?

— Tu n'as aucune égratignure!

— Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas mal!

— Oui, excuse moi.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave, je me suis énervée un peu trop vite.

— Ouais, on a tous les deux eu tort.

— Oui, lui sourit Hermione. Maintenant que le mystère est résolu, je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Mes obligations de préfète.

— Oh, déjà submergée par le boulot?

— Non, juste un peu de paperasse. Rien dont je ne puisse venir à bout.

— ne te laisse pas faire par Malefoy, refile-lui du travail! Il a droit à sa part lui aussi.

— Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais figurez-vous qu'il fait sa part. Ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux ronds, vous deux!

— Comme quoi?

— Il a commencé à faire les préparatif pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

— T'es sûre? Il peut très bien faire semblant.

— Bien sûr! J'ai même vérifié, mauvaise langue! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, moi.

— Eh! Attends-nous, on doit aller déjeuner au réfectoire. On t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. 

A deux lieues de là, le clocher du plus proche village moldu sonnait 19 heures. Le réfectoire était bondé, le message était passé que Dumbledore avait à leur parler et personne ne voulait manquer ça. Les discours de Dumbledore étaient si... toujours pleins de surprises. L'impatience venait à se faire sentir. Entre les tables, des messes basses circulaient, entre hypothèses farfelues et paris sur le sujet du discours. Tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. Mais l'entrée de Dumbledore fit place au silence intéressé.

Le directeur de Poudlard, comme à son habitude, arborait un sourire enjoué d'enfant espiègle qui a une bonne blague à lancer. Les professeurs s'installèrent en silence autour de lui. Ils devaient être au courant, car tous avaient un petit sourire amusé peint sur leurs lèvres.

— Je suis content que les préfets aient réussi à prévenir tout le monde. Vous êtes tous au courant de l'importance de ce repas. Votre présence était requise car ma petite déclaration vous concerne tous, plus ou moins. Je ne vais pas aiguiser plus longtemps votre curiosité. Mes chers élèves, voici quelques temps déjà que certains d'entre vous me réclament le droit de produire leur propre journal. Après quelques hésitations et entretiens avec vos professeurs, nous avons accédé à leur requête. Ceux parmi vous qui sont à l'origine du projet sont déjà dans la confidence, mais pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, mademoiselle Margareth Gentry, notre rédactrice en chef, se fera un plaisir de tout vous expliquer.

Des exclamations envahirent les tables. Cela semblait réjouir les élèves de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer par le biais de l'écriture. 

— Du calme, mes enfants, mademoiselle Gentry, également préfète des Serdaigles, restera après le repas pour ceux que ça intéresse. Mais j'aimerais que vous soyez encore quelques instants attentifs pour écouter le réel objet de mon discours, ce soir.

Des exclamations de surprise, suivies de nouveaux paris, parcoururent la salle en une vague de chahut.

— Un peu de calme, mes enfants! Je disais donc : les autres professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'un commun accord, en vue d'une meilleure intégration des élèves de première année dans leur maisons respectives, de les confier aux bons soins d'un septième année. Chaque élève plus âgé sera l'heureux parrain d'un petit nouveau qu'il chaperonnera et conseillera jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le choc avait instauré un silence gêné qui fut bien vite troublé par des éclats de voix des plus âgés, protestant que leur travail en pâtirait.

Dumbledore ajouta :

— Bien entendu, cela n'affectera pas votre travail. Les professeurs en tiendront compte dans leur notation et le ministère est lui même à l'origine du projet... Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, vous pouvez bien entendu refuser mais votre maison sera sanctionnée.

Sur ces mots, il ajouta, enjoué :

— Que le repas commence, bon appétit!

Il surprit tout le monde en se relevant prestement pour ajouter :

— Une enveloppe devant vous vous donne le nom de votre parrain ou de votre pupille. Sur ce, mangeons!

Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur l'enveloppe qui apparaissait en flottant au-dessus de leur assiette. Neville, comme à son habitude, était en train de se servir un jus de citrouille mais le spot! retentissant de sa lettre apparaissant au dessus de son assiette le fit sursauter et il arrosa d'une demi carafe la nappe, qui absorba le liquide aussi vite qu'il s'écoulait. En face d'Hermione, Ron était en train de se servir une bonne louchée de ragoût quand la lettre apparut entre la louche et l'assiette. Cela ne manqua pas et il aspergea la missive de nourriture. Collée dans son assiette et enduite de sauce, le contenu ne devait plus en être très lisible.

Ron affichait une mine dépitée essayant de retirer sa lettre de son assiette sans l'abîmer davantage. Entre temps, tous les autres avaient pris connaissance du nom de la personne qui leur était attaché.

Un cri désespéré à la table des Poufsouffles apprit à Hermione que la pauvre Lilliane Brady venait très certainement d'hériter du jeune et turbulent Endie Warold. La pauvre n'avait décidément pas de chance.

Ron râlant une nouvelle fois sur sa malchance ramena son attention sur sa table.

— Vous vous rendez compte? Comme si on n'avait pas assez de travail!

Ce commentaire n'aurait surpris personne si Hermione Granger l'avait prononcé, mais en l'occurrence l'auteur en était Ronald Weasley.

— Tu te sens bien, Ron? s'enquit Ginny.

— Oui, pourquoi?

— Non, ce que Ginny veut dire, c'est qu'une phrase comme celle-là venant de toi nous surprend! On s'attendait plutôt à ça venant d'Hermione. On l'aurait compris : ça l'aurait empêché de s'immerger dans le travail vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre! ajouta Harry.

— Hey! Je n'ai rien dit moi! Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, ça va être une expérience intéressante de pouvoir apporter un peu de notre expérience à ces papiers vierges.

— Tu vois, ça c'est une réplique qui te ressemble plus, Ron!

— Harry, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à ma propre maison pour diffamation!

— Hermione, dis-moi plutôt qui tu as? le coupa Ginny assise près d'elle.

De son enveloppe, elle avait déjà consulté le nom inscrit en lettre d'or. Matthéo Bones.

— Qui est cette Dinah Low? demanda Harry.

— Cette petite fille là-bas, lui indiqua Hermione.

— Laquelle? Il y en a trois.

— La plus petite aux boucles brunes.

— Et Jeremy O'Hara? en profita Ron.

— Le petit brun, en bout de table, celui couvert de taches de son.

— Merci, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi?

— Sûrement rien.

— Faisons comme si on n'avait rien entendu, Harry. Notre petite Hermione commence à avoir la grosse tête. 

Harry ne l'écoutait plus et demanda à la jeune fille :

— Comment tu connais tous ces noms?

— Je suis préfète, c'est mon devoir. Et c'est en partie les préfets qui accueillent les nouveaux. Tu te rappelles?

— Oui, mais Ron est préfet lui aussi et il n'a retenu aucun nom.

— C'est la différence entre être sérieux et...

— Oh, et le tien lequel c'est? la coupa Ron.

— Le petit à côté du tien, Ron, avec les longues boucles noirs.

— Un peu chétif non?

— Il grandira, il a encore le temps pour s'abrutir sous une tonne de muscles. Mais le tien, Ron, restera une vraie tête brûlée, il risque de ne pas être aussi sage que tu le penses.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça?

— Jeremy a sympathisé avec le petit Warold. Pour l'instant, on ne les a pas pris sur le fait mais ça ne saurait tarder. Miss Teigne et Rusard sont sur le pied de guerre.

— Et la petite Low, comment est-elle?

— Discrète pour l'instant, mais elle a du caractère.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Harry, il n'était pas aussi mal loti que Ron. Mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré avoir un garçon...

— Bon, je vous quitte. D'autre prérogatives réclament ma présence ailleurs. On se voit demain.

— Ouais, à demain.

La porte de sa chambre à peine fermée, Hermione s'écroula. Ses mains reposant sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, elle haleta. La potion n'avait pas duré longtemps... Il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses soigneurs. Ils n'allaient plus tarder. Rogue, elle avait dû prévenir Rogue! Mais le professeur n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pour une fois. Il l'avait juste fixée et il s'était retiré pour aller chercher Pomfresh.

Hermione effectua un effort surhumain pour se redresser sur ses jambes. Enfin debout, elle avança en titubant jusqu'au lit où elle s'affala avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Des mains froides sur ses bras la ramenèrent dans un semi réveil. On essayait de la maintenir, elle se mit à se débattre.

— Hermione! Arrêtez de gigoter mon enfant. Nous n'arrivons pas à vous faire prendre votre potion!

Un gémissement d'Hermione fut sa première réponse en retour. Puis elle grimaça avant de siffler :

— J'ai mal...

— Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, Granger! Ca suffit! cingla la voix du professeur Rogue.

— Severus, voyons, soyez indulgent. Elle est encore sous le choc.

— Pfff... Ca se dit courageux mais ce n'est même pas capable d'avaler une petite potion.

— Severus! le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Pomfresh.

— D'accord Pompom, mais il faut bien qu'elle se reprenne si on veut la soigner. J'ai autre chose à faire que passer ma nuit à attendre le bon vouloir de mademoiselle.

L'infirmière reporta son attention sur la malade :

— Faites un petit effort, mademoiselle Granger. Montrez à cet individu qui se moque de votre maison de quoi vous êtes capable.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur se déversa dans tout son corps. Laisser le professeur Rogue s'en tirer à si bon compte... Jamais! En plus, elle voulait lui clouer le bec. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de flancher maintenant. Rassemblant ce qui lui restait de courage et de force, elle entreprit de faire jouer les rouages de ses articulations douloureuses pour s'asseoir.

— Je vais le prendre, merci madame Pomfresh.

— C'est bien ma fille, vous êtes courageuse.

— Ou elle faisait semblant. De très bons acteurs ces Gryffondors.

— Vous aviez promis Severus, lui rappela l'infirmière.

— Je sais... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, ils me tendent le bâton pour les battre, se défendit il en gardant tout de même cet air sévère qui contrastait avec ses propos.

— Oh, vous alors, vous êtes incorrigible! s'amusa Pomfresh.

Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-elle de voir sourire le professeur Rogue? Assister à cet échange bon enfant avait déjà en soit quelque chose d'incroyable mais si, en plus, ils s'appréciaient! Dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que le professeur détestait tout le monde et que c'était réciproque. Il fallait croire que non, après tout.

Hermione avala d'une traite le contenu bleu du gobelet que l'on lui tendait et s'effondra dans l'inconscience presque aussitôt.

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago vit sortir son professeur de potion et l'infirmière. Assis près du feu, il resta muet. Le professeur le salua et sortit, précédé de Pomfresh. Poser des question n'aurait servit à rien, on ne lui aurait pas répondu et en plus, il était censé la détester. Une chose était pourtant sûre : le cas Granger se compliquait de jour en jour.

_**A suivre...**_

**Le petit mot de l'auteur : Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais très maladroite et que j'avais tendance à tout oublier... *Mahel rougissante* Même le début de mon histoire... c'est pour ça que certains chapitres ont peut-être l'air décousus ou qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences plus ou moins visibles... C'est pour ça et aussi parce que je trouve le début de mon histoire ridicule que je compte un peu remanier certains chapitres pour qu'ils s'ajustent harmonieusement entre eux. Dans ce chapitre 7, j'ai un peu dévié de la ligne de mon scénario mais pas tellement... Tout aura son importance en temps voulu. Donc désolée si on ne voit pas trop Drago dans ce chapitre mais j'avais pas vraiment le temps ni la patience de le voir se disputer même gentiment avec Hermione. Ce chapitre est enfin fini, c'est une bonne chose. J'ai une petite question, cela vous aiderait-il que je face un petit résumé en début de chapitre et que je présente les quelques personnages que j'ai créés et qui risque de revenir régulièrement? Une autre petite question : savez-vous ce que sont ces rêves qui hantent Hermione? _Mahel, le Samedi 13 Mars 2004 _ **

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Cortomaltese...au féminin :_** Ta review m'est parvenue après la publication du chapitre six donc je n'ai pas pu y répondre plus tôt. Pour répondre à ta question, non, j'ai pas pensé à écrire dans le style policier... J'ai déjà du mal à définir mon style...^^ Et puis je me connais je dévierais forcément... pour la créature qu'Hermione devient, on l'apprend dans le chapitre 6.  
  
_**Lessien Linw : **_Ca c'est le compliment le plus flatteur que l'on m'est fait. Je n'en mérite pas un cinquième mais l'intention était gentille. Heureusement que j'ai les pieds bien ancrés sur terre si non je me serais envolée. lol... Je te ferais remarquer que ton style est pas mal non plus. tu as l'air de dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics supers, pour te détromper je t'ai même fait une liste :  
sur Hermione/Drago, tu as les principales.  
sur Drago et Ginny il y a Elisabeth d'Elsar (toute mignonne).   
sur les maraudeurs si ça t'intéresse : il y a les incontournables :  
Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux ! de Fred et George (vraiment très drôle!)  
Les portes de Alohomora (fantastique mais parfois très triste.)  
sur Rogue (deux petits chefs d'oeuvre) :  
O&L 1 L'élève du Maitre de Potions de darkrogue1(romantique)  
La jeune fille aux cheveux verts de VirginRogue (pleine d'imagination)  
Y en a encore d'autres mais je vais m'arrêter là.  
C'est gentil de te proposer comme lectrice mais le problème avec la personne qui me lit en premier c'est qu'elle doit me supporter et me corriger. Et je dois te confier que je ne suis pas tous les jours faciles... Quand c'est corrigé la première chose que je fais c'est la poster sur FFNet. Je peux pas être plus rapide.  
  
**_Frite12 : _**Merci. Euh.... *Mahel rougissante* Dire que j'ai failli oublié le bracelet! lol.... J'en parle pas dans ce chapitre mais oui, il aura son importance plus ou moins grande par la suite. Dans ma première version de l'histoire il apparaissait dans le chapitre 3 et on en savait beaucoup plus mais là j'ai tout changé.  
  
_**Kloona : **_J'ai adoré ta review ou tu me fais un gentil compliment suivi d'une petite demande. C'est autant plus dur de te dire que je suis dans l'incapacité de publier plus vite. J'ai pas un ordi greffé dans le bras contrairement à ce que certaines de mes amies pensent. J'ai pas d'ordi, en plus alors j'écris tout sur papier et ensuite je me débrouille pour aller squater internet par ci par là! Sa limite grandement ma productivité. Désolée, il faudra patienter.  
  
**_Morri : _**Ca oui, des indices j'en ai laissés un peu partout. Maintenant que le mystère est résolu, l'histoire continue doucement...  
  
**_HDloveforever :_** Je suis pas certaine que sa se soigne la lycanthropie... En fait j'en suis certaine, il y a pas de remède. Alors à moins que Drago trouve une solution, je crois que Hermione est coincée^^ Mais bon, il faut voir le bon côté! La forêt vous parle et puis les poils ça tient chaud les nuits d'hiver quand vous courez dans la poudreuse sous le regard protecteur de la lune.  
  
**_Moumout : _**Ah moi qui étais sûre qu'on ne lisait pas le petit mot de l'auteur! Il va falloir que j'arrête de dire des bêtise si on les lit^^ Ami, ami, c'est un bien grand mot, disons qu'ils sont en période probatoire. Et puis être son ami c'est pas ce qui intéresse Drago. Pourquoi vous voulez pas qu'Hermione soit un petit loup? C'est mignon ces petites boules de poil. D'accord ça a des croc pointus mais quand même, ils ont le droit de se défendre, non? C'est comme cette histoire de Petit Chaperon Rouge, je suis sûre que la fautive c'est la petite qui embête le loup! *Mahel qui lance la ligue de protection des loups-garous* lol  
  
_**Slyzerin-girl : **_Merci. Et oui, plus de mystère sur la maladie d'Hermione.

**De gros merci à tout le monde. _ Mahel_**


	8. Les Enfants de Sélénée

**I****nfo de dernière minute : chapitre 1, 2 et 7 un peu modifiés. Des résumés ont été rajoutés en tête de chapitre ainsi qu'une petite phrase-clé.**

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Des rêves toujours plus étranges hantent Hermione chaque nuit. Seuls quelques professeurs savent qu'à la prochaine Lune, dans cinq jours, elle se transformera en loup garou. Dumbledore annonce deux nouveautés aux élèves : la création d'un journal (Le Poudlard Express) et la mise en place d'un dispositif de parrainage des nouveaux par leurs aînés de septième année. _**

** _Emoly Notword : 1ère année, Serpentard que Hermione a aidé et qui la suit depuis._**

**_Akasha : Nom de la forêt interdite_**

**CHAPITRE 08 : Les Enfants de Sélénée**

**_Chacun d'entre nous désir savoir "la vérit", mais est-on prêt à assumer les responsabilités qu'elle implique?_**

La pleine lune éclairerait bientôt de toute sa splendeur le ciel nocturne. Pour l'heure, la douce Sélénée arrondissait ses courbes au fil des nuits. Dans les profondeurs d'Akasha, au coeur d'une clairière dégagée, un couple insolite discutait étendus dans l'herbe. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un centaure entretiendrait une conversation avec une élève, qui plus est en pleine nuit? Pas n'importe quelle élève d'ailleurs! Dans son sang grondait un animal.

— Pas une nuit sans que je ne fasse un rêve. Cela m'épuise! Je me réveille plus fatiguée que je ne me couche! s'énerva la demoiselle.

— Ces questions que tu te posent ne trouvent-elles pas de réponse dans ces rêves?

Hésitante, elle baissa la tête vers la moitié animale de son interlocuteur. Dans un murmure elle répondit :

— Oui, si on veut. Mais... essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

— Mais rien du tout, Hermione fille d'Hélène.

Pourquoi la nommait-il ainsi?

— Je lis l'incompréhension dans ton regard. Je parle trop. Ballalh me le reproche souvent.

— Ballalh, qui est Ballalh? Qui est cette Hélène? Ma mère ne s'appelle pas comme ça!

— Il est encore trop tôt. Ce chemin tu devras le faire seule. Cherche dans tes livres. Dans la carte du ciel, tout est déjà inscrit.

— Parle-moi! Dis-m'en plus! Je t'en prie, je ne comprends plus rien à ce rêve! J'ai tant de questions et si peu de réponses!

— Es-tu sûre que je ne sois qu'un rêve? Comme la Pythie dans son panthéon tu cherches à voir. La sagesse est maîtresse de force. Quand, par trois fois, le loup aura hurlé sa plainte ; comme les trois coups de minuit, le miroir sera brisé et la vérité révélée. Mais d'autres noeuds sur le fil de ton existence feront jour bientôt, très bientôt. La vérité est au bout du chemin, sauras-tu emprunter la bonne porte? Cela, même les astres ne le savent pas. Le libre-arbitre, comme aiment le croire les hommes, existe rarement. Mais toi tu auras ce choix.

Le centaure se redressa brusquement, l'oreille aux aguets. 

— Je dois partir, ma présence est requise ailleurs.

— Se reverra-t-on?

— Je connais déjà ce livre que tu parcoures et oui, il est écrit que les noeuds de nos vies s'emmêleront de nouveau. Mais plus tard, bien plus tard. Clotho murmure que la destinée que file sa soeur t'offrira une vie riche en rebondissements. Maintenant, réveille-toi.

— Hein?!

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que, déjà, son corps s'était relevé. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et fixaient le pied de son lit. Ce rêve était encore plus étrange que les autres. Voilà que maintenant, elle rêvait qu'elle parlait à Firenze le centaure qui, soit dit en passant, l'avait bien plus embrouillée qu'autre chose avec ses prédictions. Une vraie Trelawney.

La pièce était chaude. Le feu dans la cheminée avait été entretenu. Les elfes ne la délaissaient plus? 

Elle se défit de son édredon pour se diriger vers le miroir en face de son lit. Détendre ses muscles ankylosés par la nuit lui fit grand bien. Quelque chose avait changé. Oui, elle ne ressentait plus les douleurs de la veille mais ce n'était pas ça. Le miroir! Elle ne reconnaissait plus son image dans le miroir! Elle avança d'un pas et sentit les muscles jouer sous sa peau.

_ Que cela serait bien d'aller courir sous la protection bienveillante d'Akasha et de Sélénée!_

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé cela? Elle n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de sport et voilà qu'elle avait envie de courir. Elle aurait même envié Harry et Ron sur leurs balais. 

_ Le quidditch quel jeu formidable!_

Non mais cela n'allait vraiment plus!

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Son image avait changé, elle était elle-même mais plus tout à fait. Ce n'était pas un jeu qu'on lui jouait, le reflet magique n'avait pas ce pouvoir. Elle s'approcha, toucha de son index la surface du miroir et fixa son autre moi. 

— Ce n'est pas moi!

— Bien sûr que si! Nous avons changé, chantonna l'Hermione du miroir.

— Que racontes-tu? Je n'ai pas pu changer en une nuit!

— Si. Tu n'es plus humaine à présent, il est normal que ton corps change.

— Mais... je...

Pour la première fois, Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

— Le loup te prépare à ton initiation, dans quatre jours. Plus que quatre jours! Regarde-toi, je sens l'impatience et l'excitation dans tes veines, dans nos veines! Ne ressens-tu pas le besoin de faire jouer tes muscles? Ne te sens-tu pas plus forte? plus souple?

— Euh... oui.

Un sentiment de puissance à l'état pur circulait dans ses veines.

— Tu l'es. Tu es capable de faire tout ce que tu veux! 

— Mais tout le monde va bien se rendre compte que ce n'est plus moi!

— Aveugles sont les hommes. Le voile qui couvrait tes yeux a disparu. Les yeux du loup te montrent ta véritable apparence. Pour tous les autres tu es toujours la même fragile petite fille. Mais je n'en sais pas bien plus, je ne suis qu'un reflet, pas un livre.

_ Le livre sur la lycanthropie_, c'était ça la solution! 

Retournant vers son lit, elle attrapa son livre de chevet et l'ouvrit sur un petit paragraphe tracé en belles lettres rondes à la main. C'était du français. Certainement une annotation d'un vendeur pour traduire le livre. Elle commença à lire et sut qu'elle s'était trompée. C'était plutôt un poème. 

_Oh enfant de Sélénée, Quand tu te sens perdu, _

_Quand tu es loin de nous, Toujours elle saura te guider. _

_Suis la déesse de lumière, Demande-lui ton chemin._

_Toujours, elle saura répondre, Toujours, elle saura te ramener,_

_Vers cette nouvelle famille. La Meute qui saura te protéger._

— Oh! Je n'y comprends rien! Ce n'est qu'un poème! Un maudit poème sans importance! Moi, j'aurais plutôt besoin d'une formule de traduction! Ce maudit livre est en espagnol. Je n'y connais rien à l'espagnol! Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de traduire ce livre page par page! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider. Mais bien sûr personne ne le peut.

Sur sa gauche, près de la cheminée, une voix claire s'éleva. Fortement marquée par un accent espagnol, elle lui répondit :

— Il t'en a fallu du temps! Il suffisait de demander. C'est pourtant clair : _Tu te sens perdu, tu es loin de nous, demande lui ton chemin. Elle saura répondre._ C'est pourtant pas bien sorcier! Demande-lui ton chemin et tadam! Me voilà!

Hermione se retourna, incrédule. Elle s'était crue seule. Mais elle était bien là, ce n'était pas une apparition. C'était une femme d'un certain âge, à peine quarante ans. Sa peau était halée comme les méditerranéens, plus aucun doute sur son origine espagnole. Ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés dans une tresse pendaient au creux de ses reins. Elle se baissa et tourna son visage vers les flammes.

— J'aime le feu.

Hermione délaissa cette affirmation pour poser ses questions.

— Qui êtes-vous?

— Oh, bonne question. 

La femme s'éloigna de l'âtre pour se relever. Et regarda sa jeune interlocutrice, cachée derrière un loup, ce masque vénitien qui ne révèle que le bas du visage de son porteur.

— Je suis Coco Antifaz. Enchantée de te rencontrer, Hermione Granger.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Que me voulez-vous? Qui vous a fait rentrée?

— Doucement, doucement, jeune louve. Les jeunes sont toujours plein de questions.

— Comment?

— Chut! N'ayez pas peur. Je suis une amie. Vous m'avez appelée, je suis venue. Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je ne suis pas vraiment moi. Juste une projection du livre que vous tenez dans vos mains. 

Hermione baissa la yeux vers l'ouvrage ouvert sur ses genoux et releva la tête vers son interlocutrice.

— Ce livre sert à nous mettre en contact avec les nouveaux loups. Nous avons mis beaucoup de magie dans ces livres. Oui, ce n'est pas le seul pourvu de magie. 204 en tout, dont trois ont déjà été détruits. Et chacun est doté d'un autre moi.

Hermione se releva, s'approcha, tendit sa main pour toucher l'apparition mais sa main traversa la femme en face d'elle.

— Vous n'êtes pas réelle. Vous êtes un hologramme de l'auteur préenregistré.

— Oui si tu préfères le dire comme ça. Toi, tu es d'origine moldue.

— Comment le savez vous?

— Cette expression, voyons : "hologramme". Comme si un sorcier pure souche savait de quoi sont capables les nouvelles technologies moldues. Nous autres lycanthropes ne sommes pas si obtus. Ce sont dans les sociétés moldues que nous nous adaptons le mieux. Ils sont si nombreux, ils ne veulent jamais voir, jamais croire... C'est ci facile de s'y cacher! C'est beaucoup plus dur dans le monde sorcier, ils sont si conservateurs! Nous existons depuis plus longtemps qu'eux et ils nous snobent. Ils ne veulent pas nous côtoyer, comme si nous voulions les dévorer, ces petits sorciers! Ils sont totalement capables de se défendre! Crois-moi, mon enfant, t'être fait mordre est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée. Notre monde est bien meilleur que le leur. Comme si leur petite réglementation allait avoir la peau du dernier loup. Oups, je parle, je parle, mais tu dois avoir des questions.

— Ce livre c'est quoi exactement?

— Un simple livre pour les hommes mais quand un loup nous trouve et demande un peu d'aide, je lui apparais pour le guider. La Meute prend soin des siens. Et tu es l'une des nôtres à présent. Enfin tu le seras dans quatre jours. La Meute est ravie d'avoir trouver une soeur.

— Pourquoi mon corps change? Et qui est la meute?

— Ta musculature a sensiblement augmenté et tes articulations se sont assouplies pour faciliter la transformation. C'est la phase la plus douloureuse. Tu es un loup maintenant, même si tu n'as pas encore revêtu ta peau de bête. Sinon, je ne te serais pas apparue.

Avait-elle sciemment ignoré sa seconde question?

— Pourquoi?

— Je ne réponds qu'aux appels des loups. Je serai ton ange gardien jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te chercher.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite.

— Qui va venir me chercher?

— La Meute. Enfin, elle va envoyer un groupe qui te conduira à elle. Tout nouveau membre doit rencontrer la Meute.

— Qui est _ la meute_ dont tu ne cesses de faire référence? Pourquoi veut-elle me voir? Et comment sait-elle que je suis là? Le Professeur Lupin a-t-il rencontré _cette Meute_?

— La Meute est un peu l'équivalant de votre ministère de la magie. Elle protège l'ensemble des loups. Elle rencontre et s'occupe de tous les nouveaux loups. Depuis que tu m'as touchée, la Meute a pris connaissance de ton existence. Quant au cas de Lupin, c'est un cas à part. Oui, il a rencontré la Meute, tous les loups la rencontrent. Mais lui, c'est un loup solitaire. Il a demandé à rester dans le monde sorcier pour lutter contre les propagandes du ministère de la Magie. 

— Qui es-tu exactement? Coco Antifaz est un pseudonyme? Pourquoi te cacher derrière ce masque? 

— Je ne suis qu'une émanation de la sorcière qui a écrit ce livre. Et oui, bien sûr que c'est un pseudonyme. Un charmant jeu de mots, en fait. Le masque n'est là que pour conserver un peu de mon anonymat. 

— Un jeu de mots? 

— L'éditeur et l'auteur ont trouvé ça délicieusement amusant de m'appeler "Coco", c'est le nom que l'on donne au loup-garou dans le langage populaire. Quand à "Antifaz", c'était mon idée, enfin la vraie moi. J'ai toujours aimé ces masques vénitiens que l'on appelle un loup en français et antifaz en espagnole. De cette façon l'anonymat était conservé, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. L'éditeur s'occupe de toutes les autres formalités. As-tu d'autres questions? 

— Comment ça se passe? Je veux dire, ça fait mal? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que ça fait mal! 

— Non, non, ce n'est pas une question aussi bête que tu le crois. La transformation est toujours un peu douloureuse, mais avec le temps on s'y habitue. Quand une bonne vingtaine de lunes auront éclairé ton corps, là tu ne sentiras même plus la douleur, juste cette sensation d'excitation et de liberté. 

— Pourtant Lupin avait toujours l'air malade! 

— Il rejetait le loup. Il ne faut pas lutter contre l'animal, accepte-le et de cette harmonie, tu renaîtras plus forte. Lupin a toujours été un marginal dans la Meute. Je le connais bien, il était mon maître avant toi. 

— Il y a une question qui me hante depuis que je me suis faite contaminée. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas transformée dès la première lune? Pourquoi la transformation définitive en lycanthrope met-elle tellement de temps? 

— Personne ne le sait exactement. Mais la nature est bien faite. Une transformation trop rapide détruirait le sujet aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu le sais déjà, il y a trois phases qui sont autant d'étapes d'adaptation. La diffusion du loup dans tes veines. Quand il est installé il gagne du terrain et t'envahit, ton caractère change, tu es parfois étourdie et enfin la douleur qui ne dure pas mais qui est nécessaire. Le corps humain ne supporterait pas la première transformation si la dernière phase de la contamination ne se constituait pas en une métamorphose physique de tes muscles et de ton ossature. C'est pour ça que c'est si douloureux. Mais rassure-toi, tu as passé toute les épreuves avec succès : mentales et physiques. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'a attendre que la nouvelle lune brille. 

— Et ces rêves, c'est quoi? Pomfresh m'a fait prendre une potion et depuis il ne sont plus "osés" mais il sont toujours aussi bizarres. 

— De quoi rêves-tu? De compagnons? 

— Au début; oui. Mais maintenant c'est différent, je vois Akasha, je rêve que je cours, que je suis libre! Que l'on m'épie. 

Coco esquissa un sourire. 

— Qui est Akasha? 

— La forêt Interdite, c'est son nom. 

Le sourire d'Antifaz s'élargit. 

— Quoi? Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça? 

— Elles sont rares les filles comme toi, les filles d'Hélène. 

— Firenze le centaure m'a déjà appelé comme ça! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? 

— Les filles d'Hélène sont de jeunes lycanthropes qui développent une sorte de double vue après leur transformation. Elles sont rares. Je n'en connaîs que deux, l'une est morte l'année dernière et l'autre fait partie de nos neuf chefs. C'est étrange comme ton nom se prête à tes visions. La fille d'Hélène de Troie s'appelait également Hermione. Ne trouves-tu pas cette coïncidence amusante? 

— Non. Pourquoi "Filles d'Hélène"? Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu! C'est vraiment de la mythique Hélène de Troie dont tu parles? 

— Oui. Parce qu'Hélène est née de l'union de Léda et de Zeus, elle naquit d'un oeuf. Et si tu ne le sais pas c'est un attribut de la lune. De par sa naissance elle est liée à la Lune, l'oeuf symbolisant la connaissance. L'on dit qu'elle offrit un morceau de sa coquille à sa fille. Hermione était une jeune fille intelligente qui voulait toujours en savoir plus. La coquille allait lui permettre d'accéder à cette connaissance. Elle ingurgita, dans un breuvage, la coquille pillée. Mais les résultats escomptés ne se produisirent pas. Elle fut prise de songes prémonitoires. Zeus, mécontent du comportement de sa petite fille, la transforma en loup en punition. Les hommes ne devaient pas savoir. C'est auprès de nos ancêtres qu'elle trouva sa place. Elle est la mère des trois premiers fondateurs de la Meute. 

— Tu me fatigues, arrête! Ce n'est pas possible, tout ce que tu me dis ne peut être vrai. 

— Au fond de toi tu sais que je ne mens pas. Mais soit, je te laisse. 

L'apparition s'évapora laissant une impression de malaise chez Hermione que seule une bonne douche pourrait débarrasser de ces nouveaux soucis. 

C'est l'esprit léger qu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, fin prête à affronter une nouvelle journée. Il était encore tôt et personne ne serait là pour la perturber dans ses réflexions. C'était le moment de la journée idéal pour traînasser le long des couloirs en se rendant au réfectoire. Enfin, ça aurait dû l'être. 

Le premier pas qu'elle posa dans la salle commune des préfets lui apprit que ses espoirs de tranquillité ne seraient pas exaucés aujourd'hui. Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil le plus agréable de la pièce contre la cheminée, Drago Malefoy. Il s'était placé là de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les trois portes de la pièce. Mais ce fut le sourire troublant qu'il lui offrait qui la mit mal à l'aise. 

L'attendait-il? Essayait-il de flirter avec elle? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'éterniser sur ces questions que quelque chose s'abattit sur elle. Pour le coup, elle s'écroula et en fut sonnée pendant quelques minutes. 

Ses yeux papillotèrent, s'accoutument à la lumière soudain trop crue. Elle distingua deux silhouettes penchées au-dessus d'elle. La voix de Drago Malefoy lui demanda : 

— Ca va Granger? Tu peux te lever? 

Elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait et fut propulsée sur ses jambes instables. Encore déséquilibrée, elle s'accrocha fermement au bras de Malefoy. Il la conduisit vers le plus proche fauteuil, où elle put se remettre. 

— Que m'est-il arrivé? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? Un nouveau sort? 

— Cesse de m'accuser! Tu sais je pourrais me sentir très vexé du manque de confiance que tu sembles m'accorder. Nous avons décidé de faire une trêve. Ce n'est pas moi qui la briserai. 

— Oui, mais bon, je ne me suis pas assommée toute seule! 

— C'est un fait, il est vrai. La fautive est là et elle regrette grandement son geste. Elle voulait te faire une surprise. 

— Mais de qui tu parles? 

— Mais d'Emoly bien sûr, elle est derrière toi. 

Hermione tourna la tête brusquement. Un violent mal de tête lui fit regretter son empressement. Surprise, elle l'était. Que venait faire cette première année, ici? 

— Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, Malefoy? Ne me dis pas que c'est une de tes nouvelles conquêtes. Tu les prends au berceau maintenant? 

— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. Emoly est ma pupille attitrée. 

— Cesse d'être si familier avec moi. Je ne suis pas ta copine! 

— Comme vous le désirez, très chère. 

Ce n'était pas mieux mais bon, il faudrait sans doute s'en contenter. 

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? 

— Elle est venue me voir. 

— A cette heure ci? Il est huit heures et tu comptes me faire croire qu'elle est venue te voir comme ça, sans raison, un dimanche matin? Il y a quelque chose de louche dans ton histoire, Malefoy. 

— Ah bon, tu crois? dit-il d'un ton d'enfant angélique. 

Mais à quoi jouait-il? 

— Hmm?!! Eh! Oh! Je suis là! dit une petite voix. 

L'attention d'Hermione se reporta sur la jeune Notword qui agitait l'une de ses petites mains. 

— Oui? demanda-t-elle. 

— Si tu as des questions, je peux y répondre. 

— Si tu réponds déjà à "pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'assommer?" et "pourquoi es-tu ici?" ça sera déjà un bon début. 

— Très bien. Je suis ici pour voir mon cousin, Drago. 

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard d'Hermione mais elle essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître. 

— Et je suis désolée quand je t'ai sautée dessus. J'étais sure que tu m'avais sentie derrière toi. Je fais souvent le coup à Drago et, lui, il n'est jamais tombé. Je m'excuse. 

— D'accord, tes explications ont l'air de se tenir. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me sauter dessus? On n'est pas vraiment des amies. On se connaît à peine. 

— Oh, mais moi je te connais! s'enthousiasma Emoly. Je me suis beaucoup renseignée! Tu préfères un café le matin avec un bon verre de jus de citrouille et deux tartines de confiture de mirabelle. Noir ton café, bien sur. Tu es l'une des meilleure dans toutes les matières, même en potion et, connaissant Severus Rogue, c'est pas gagné! Tes couleurs préférées sont le rouge et le violet, ta fleur la tulipe jaune. Tu adores la musique classique et le jazz. Tu as suivi des cours de solfège et de piano. Euh... Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir d'autre? Ta matière préférée? Métamorphose. Ton livre préféré? _L'Encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu_ de Bernard Werber, un auteur moldu populaire en France, je crois. Quoi d'autre? 

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient dilatés par la surprise. Qui était cette petite qui semblait tout savoir de ses goûts? Avait-elle réellement mené une enquête sur elle? Comment aurait-elle fait en si peu de temps? 

— Non, non, ça suffit. Tu commences à me faire peur. 

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation et qui était tout sourire. 

— Qui est cette fille?! 

— Je te l'ai dit, Granger : c'est ma cousine. Emoly est une passionnée! Quand elle commence à bien aimer quelqu'un, elle se renseigne à fond! Comme tu peux le voir elle sait beaucoup de choses sur toi. 

— Mais pourquoi moi? 

— C'est parce que je veux devenir ton amie! T'es géniale! L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque, tu m'as débarrassée du petit malade qui me suivait partout! 

Ah! C'était donc ça! Elle avait commis l'erreur de venir en aide à une élève de la maison Serpentard! Que n'avait-elle pas fait ce jour là! 

— Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'oublier pour me remercier? 

— Certainement pas! D'ailleurs Drago est d'accord avec moi, il m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'intéressant! 

Oh non! Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance! 

— Tu étais obligé de lui dire ça, toi! 

— Je n'allais pas mentir à Emoly! De toute façon, les Malefoy sentent quand on leur ment; alors elle l'aurait su. Elle tient ça de sa mère, c'est la soeur de mon père. 

Lucius Malefoy avait une soeur! Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. 

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Oui, mon père a une soeur. Lilith Malefoy a épousé Malcom Notword et ils ont Emoly Molly Notword. 

_ Vive l'originalité pour le deuxième prénom! Ca c'est la consanguinité des sang pur, au final on a des barjos comme cette gamine et Malefoy!_

Hermione en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle change d'air au plus vite avant qu'un de ces deux Malefoy n'ait sa peau avec leurs histoires tordues. 

— Bon, je me sens mieux, je vais vous laisser papoter en famille. 

Elle était debout, prête à partir. La jeune Emoly ne l'entendait pas comme ça, elle s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione et la supplia : 

— S'il te plait, reste encore. 

La petite bouille angélique d'Emoly était irrésistible. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir la ressemblance? Elle avait ces mêmes cheveux de soie blonds, presque blancs. Ce regard bleu acier allumé d'une étincelle d'espièglerie et ce teint de porcelaine. Sa petite stature donnait l'impression d'être en face d'une poupée. Elle ne devait pas aimer cette comparaison. Elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre dans la toile de cette ravissante enfant. 

— Désolée, j'ai à faire. 

Emoly desserra sa prise, laissant Hermione se dégager et courut se consoler dans les bras de son cousin. 

Ouf! Elle était sauvée. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Harry quand Colin Crivey lui courait sans cesse après en deuxième année. Heureusement pour Harry, le jeune garçon s'était assagi avec le temps. _Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour Emoly._

Emoly était lovée dans les bras de son cousin qui lui caressait tendrement la tête. Tous deux fixaient la porte que venait de franchir Hermione.

— Alors? demanda Drago. J'ai ton approbation?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard éclairé d'une étincelle espiègle avec un sourire totalement Malefoy.

— As-tu réellement besoin que je te le dise à haute et intelligible voix?

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu le sais bien. Elle me plait. 

Drago relâcha le bras du fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'étreindre.

— Tu aurais fait quoi si elle ne m'avait pas plu?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les yeux bleus d'Emoly avaient perdu toute leur joie pour devenir aussi froids que la tempête. Effrayant. Drago eut peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire par jeu. Cette petite poupée n'avait que l'apparence de l'innocence. Un jour, elle reprendrait la succession des Notword d'une main de fer. Ce jour-là, des têtes tomberaient.

— Je n'en sais rien.

Il détourna les yeux.

_ Sans doute rien._

— Mais la question ne se pose pas, tu l'aimes bien, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Emoly reprit cette apparence d'enfant gaie et fragile qu'elle avait perdue si rapidement.

— Oui c'est vrai, je l'aime bien, dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Plus froidement, cependant, elle rajouta :

— Surveille-la, Drago, que jamais elle ne me déçoive. Tu sais ce qui arrive, à ceux qui me déçoivent?

_ Oh oui_, il le savait. On ne pouvait pas oublier ça. 

Il murmura froidement :

— Oui

De nouveau enfantine, elle s'accrocha autour de son cou. Sa main continuant de caresser la petite tête blonde.

— Dans ce cas, elle ne craint rien! Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y toucher à ta précieuse _Hermione_! Au fait, comment comptes-tu l'attraper, ta belle? Elle ne semble pas vraiment t'accorder beaucoup d'affection.

— Je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais j'y arriverai.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer :

— Fais attention à toi, petit Drago, tu n'arriveras pas à l'apprivoiser avec la méthode conventionnelle. Il faudra que tu fasses preuve de plus d'ingéniosité sur ce coup. As-tu remarqué son aura? Vraiment pas commune! C'est si excitant! On en mangerait.

Les muscles de Malefoy se contractèrent. Trop plaire à Emoly c'était comme ne pas lui plaire, c'est-à-dire mortellement dangereux. Il répondit tout de même, la gorge serrée :

— Oui. Elle cache quelque chose.

— Oh, c'est bien, tu as fait des progrès! s'amusa-t-elle en tapant de ses petites mains blanches. Tu y es presque!

Emoly était un maître en la matière quand il s'agissait de décrypter les gens. Même son père n'avait jamais égalé un tel niveau.

— Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Emoly?

— Mais voyons c'est évident! Elle n'est pas humaine! Regarde-la mieux la prochaine fois!

— Comment ça, pas humaine?!

Là, il ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Tu me déçois, Drago! C'est vrai que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, cela ne date que de quelques mois, tout au plus.

Prenant un air de petit professeur, elle énonça tout ce qu'elle avait découvert :

— Premièrement, ses yeux sont la première chose qui la trahissent! 

— Elle a des yeux chocolat, et alors? Rien de bien inquiétant ni de surprenant.

— Le brun de ses yeux a tourné. N'as-tu pas remarqué? Quand je lui ai sauté dessus, je parierais qu'ils se sont enflammés! Et tu sais pourquoi elle n'a pas senti ma présence? J'avais effacé mon aura. Elle ne m'a pas sentie parce qu'elle est jeune. Un loup plus vieux aurait repéré mon odeur. En plus, tu l'as distraite.

— Tu veux dire que c'est un loup garou?

— Oui, enfin pas tout à fait. Je dirais qu'elle recevra son baptême à la prochaine lune. Tu sais que c'est un atout pour toi. Tu n'auras peut-être même pas besoin de mon appui. Enfin, si tu veux toujours la prendre comme femme. C'est vrai, oncle Lucius ne sera pas enchanté qu'elle soit d'ascendance moldue, et encore le mot est faible. Mais si elle fait partie de la Meute, cela pourrait être un sérieux avantage que ton père ne manquera pas de prendre en ligne de compte. Avoir le soutien de la Meute est une opportunité qui ne se repousse pas.

Drago avait encore du mal à se remettre de cet état de fait. Hermione Granger, la petite copine du survivant, était un lycanthrope. Mais comment une fille qui ne sort de sa chambre que pour aller en cours et manger avait-elle pu se faire contaminer?

— Comment est-ce arrivé?

— Ah, ça, il faudra lui demander.

Se remettant debout, elle épousseta d'une main la jupe de son uniforme.

— Je vais y aller, il ne faudrait pas que l'on s'aperçoive de mon absence. Je n'ai pas envie de donner d'explications à qui que se soit.

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le petit Mot de l'Auteur : Ca faisait longtemps^^ eh oui, je ne suis pas morte! Juste en hibernation comme les marmottes. J'ai fait une overdose de lecture de fics sur FFNet et puis j'ai fainéanté. Oui, je sais c'est pas bien mais qu'est-ce qu'on est bien sous sa couette à rien faire! En plus c'est un cercle vicieux, moins on en fait, moins on a envie d'en faire. Mais bon, voilà, je m'y suis remise. Et voilà donc mon petit dernier, avec plein d'explications sur la transformation en lycanthrope et sur ce peuple méconnu qui a quand même sa place dans notre monde. J'utilise parfois la mythologie pour justifier certaines de mes explications, pour les puristes, je m'excuse d'avance parce que j'ai librement adapté la mythologie pour qu'elle s'adapte mieux à mes explications. Mon histoire se complique encore un peu, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne.^^ **

**PS 1 : gros merci à Cristal pour me corriger (et me supporter) / réponse de l'intéressée : voyons ma Mahel, tu sais bien que je t'aime avec TOUS tes défauts (et puis quand on écrit des histoires comme celles-là, il faut bien que je te ménage pour avoir la suite...).**

**PS 2 :Ah oui, j'ai fait un test, il parait que je suis une poufsouffle ascendant gryffondor! Du coup, je suis un peu vexée pour la maison poufsouffle qui a jamais très bonne opinion dans les fics. C'est pour ça qu'il y a pas mal de poufsouffles dans mes histoire _Mahel, Mardi 20 Avril 2004_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Lessien Linw : _** Voilà, enfin le chapitre 8, j'ai encore mis un temps fou. Mais maintenant que j'ai   
retrouvé ma petite Alice (mon portable adoré). J'espère pouvoir écrire plus rapidement. Je suis   
contente que mes reviews te plaisent, je suis une incorrigible bavarde. Et puis j'aime bien parler de   
ce qui me plait même si j'ai pas toujours le temps ou l'occasion de laisser une review à chaque fic   
que je lis.  
  
_**Morri : **_ Mon intrigue va en se complexifiant, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route. Voyons,   
Harry et Ron ne sont pas bêtes. C'est seulement que, parfois, on a du mal à admettre certaines   
choses. Ils savent qu'Hermione est différente, mais c'est tellement plus facile de croire qu'elle fait   
une dépression. Quand à Drago, il découvre effectivement au cours de ce chapitre la nouvelle   
condition d'Hermione. Il a eu un peu d'aide, c'est vrai, mais il aurait fini par trouver.  
  
_**Alba :**_ Merci^^ J'ai mis un petit résumé en début de chaque chapitre. Ca devrait t'aider à te rappeler   
ce qui s'est passé précédemment. J'ai vu que tu reviewais beaucoup de fics, tu dois un peu   
t'embrouiller de temps en temps. Je pense qu'un petit résumé t'aidera un peu.^^ Il n'y a pas de   
problème, te voilà prévenue directement.  
  
**_Slyzerin_girl : _** Je crois que le "cas Hermione" ne fait que se compliquer de chapitre en chapitre.   
Comment vais-je me dépêtrer de ce tas de noeuds? lol ^^ J'y arriverai. Ah, comment va réagir   
Drago maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'est Hermione? Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain   
chapitre.  
  
**_Crépuscule :_** Mélangeant? Ou ça? J'ai fait quelque petite retouche sur mes premiers chapitres,   
mais j'ai pas eu le courage de relire toute mon histoire^^ *Trop flemmarde Mahel* Alors si tu as   
repéré des faiblesses, des incohérences, tu peux me mailer, ça m'intéresse.  
  
_**HDloveforever : **_ Merci^^  
  
**_Kloona :_** Merci^^ Côté imagination, c'est vrai, j'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais bon, c'est comme tout ça se travail, j'ai toujours aimé reprendre les fins des films et les tourner à ma sauce. Et puis, j'ai pas mal de référence qui me servent de bases pour certaines idées^^  
Désolée, je parle pas trop d'Akasha ici, mais elle a sa place dans la suite de l'histoire, alors c'est sure, on la retrouvera. Ici d'autre mystères sont évoqués et la romance entre Drago et Hermione avance à petit pas.  
  
_**Frite12 :**_ Ben, dans ce chapitre on voit plus Drago. J'espère que son intervention te plaira. Et puis on en apprend un plus sur sa famille.  
  
**_Kero : _** Ca c'est une review qui dit tout en trois mots^^ Donc voilà la suite. Kero, c'est en référence au personnage de Sakura?  
  
**_PrincessYueSerenity :_** Voilà la suite Princess^^  
  
**_Shetane :_** Merci^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies les loups garous. C'est une espèce menacée qui mérite notre soutien et notre aide... Oups désolée, je me laisse emporter *Mahel qui soutient toujours la ligue de défense du peuple loups!*

**_Cyrca : _**Toi, t'as de la chance, encore un peu et je ne recevais ta review qu'après avoir publié ce chapitre^^ Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione rêve de Will et de Drago (un coup l'un, un coup l'autre) comme ça pas de jaloux. Ben voilà la suite.

**De gros merci à tout le monde. _ Mahel_**


	9. Qui peut résister à un ami?

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Les nuits d'Hermione sont toujours peuplées de rêves, mais maintenant, elle sait que c'est lié à sa condition de lycanthrope. Drago et Emoly ont découvert son secret, combien de temps faudra-t-il à l'école pour en être informé? Emoly, la petite cousine de Malefoy cache aussi sa part de secret, elle n'est pas aussi innocente et angélique qu'on pourrait le penser. Mais le problème le plus urgent, est qu'a la prochaine lune, Hermione sera faite louve, pour cette occasion, la Meute (Nom de l'organisme équivalant au Ministère de la Magie mais chez les loup garous) lui envoie une escouade._**

**CHAPITRE 09 : **

**Qui peut résister à un ami?**

**_Il y a des gens qui change vos "non" en "oui". On les appelle des amis._**

Dans le réfectoire, Hermione avait découvert les habituels lèvent tôt. Elle alla s'installer avec Margareth Gentry, à la table des Serdaigles. La jeune fille était déjà en galante compagnie, en face d'elle, Mark, le préfet des Poufsouffles et Colin Crivey. Le jeune Gryffondor ajustait l'objectif de son appareil photo sorcier. Ce petit groupe hétéroclite devaient parler du journal. Margareth était intarissable sur le sujet depuis la rentrée.

— Bonjour Hermione! On a bien cru que tu avais perdu tes bonnes habitudes! T'es toujours la première le matin.

— Je suis pas un Coucou Suisse! Ca m'arrive de prendre mon temps, répondit Hermione agacée.

— Oula! Et de mauvaise humeur avec ça! C'était pas un reproche mais vu qu'on parlait de toi, c'est mieux que tu sois là, non? J'ai besoin que tu m'écrives un article pour "notre" premier numéro.

— Oui, je t'ai préparé un demi rouleau sur l'esclavage des elfes de maison, s'anima-t-elle.

Le sujet l'avait toujours passionné.

— Oh, je vois venir le truc! C'est un journal, ne l'oublie pas!

— Je suis restée très diplomate, comme toujours.

Cette affirmation fit tiquer ses paires.

— Ah bon?! C'était sérieux le coup des badges? demanda avec le sourire Margareth.

— Euh... eh bien....

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça?

— C'est comme l'histoire de ne plus rien manger qui ne soit préparer par les elfes! ajouta Mark

Voilà que Mark s'y mettait aussi!

— Ou quand tu t'es enchaînée au train?

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux? Bon d'accord, certains trucs dataient de l'année dernière mais quand même : elle avait changé!

— Vous tenez des comptes, c'est ça? Parce que si on va par là, moi aussi je peux énumérer quelques petites choses....

Le sous-entendu était assez évident pour qu'un silence gêné s'instaure.

Colin, qui avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille distraite, scruta tour à tour leurs visages. La déduction était simple, ses soit-disant petites "choses" devaient être pas mal compromettantes parce que Mark avait pali et les joues de Margareth rosirent, très légèrement mais quand même.

Hermione reprit la parole :

— De toute façon, tu me diras si quelque chose ne va pas après l'avoir lu.

_Comme si quelque chose ne pouvait pas aller!_

— Je n'y manquerai pas mais...

Margareth hésitait à poursuivre.

— Quoi?

— C'est pas de ça dont je voulais t'entretenir.

— De quoi alors?

— C'est à dire que j'ai pas encore fini de recruter de nouveaux journalistes... Et le numéro un doit sortir mardi!

— Ca va être juste mais c'est faisable.

Hermione commençait à voir la nouvelle tournure que prenait leur discussion.

— Mais si les personnes compétentes que je connaissais voulaient bien me venir en aide....

_Oh, je la vois venir, elle va me demander d'écrire un autre article avec la chance que j'ai._

— Pas moi!

— Mais je t'ai encore rien demandé!

— Mais tu allais le faire.

— Mmm...

Maggie grimaça.

— Bon, oui, t'es contente? Je t'en prie Hermione! C'est un peu ton projet aussi.

Et pas qu'un peu. C'est elle qui avait rempli tous les formulaires administratifs et qui avait longuement argumenté auprès du professeur McGonogall pour qu'elle soutienne le dossier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Margareth eut un sourire victorieux.

— Un article sur le parrainage des premières années.

Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte. Hermione tourna la tête vers Mark qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle aperçut une feuille barbouillée d'annotations sur sa droite. Il remarqua son regard et hocha la tête.

_Il s'est fait piégé aussi._

— Sur quoi? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Le quidditch.

Il n'était pas trop mal loti finalement, il adorait ce sport.

Des éclats de voix dans le hall la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Qui pouvait bien entamer une querelle à neuf heures moins le quart un dimanche matin? Les fortes têtes avaient l'habitude de déjeuner au plus tôt aux alentours de neuf heures et demi / dix heures. Elle regarda Mark et Maggie, ils avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Hermione enjamba le banc pour se mettre debout.

— Je m'y colle. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Certainement une petite rixe inter année.

Les élèves plus âgés avaient beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'un première année puisse les bousculer sans en être totalement fautif. A croire qu'ils n'étaient jamais passés par là!

Dans le réfectoire, tous le monde écoutait sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

Hermione poussa le battant de bois entrouvert et le referma derrière elle, coupant court aux échos de la dispute.

Devant elle, se tenait une scène qu'elle aurait cru improbable si on la lui avait contée. Une Poufsouffle de septième année essayait de semer un élève de première qui la suivait en s'excusant. Ce n'était pas la scène qui était surprenante, mais les acteurs.

— Lille s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas! Faut que tu m'excuses!

Lilliane Brady était cette élève de septième année, elle stoppa net et se retourna vers ce jeune garçon. La colère avait tiré ses traits d'habitude si doux et chaleureux. Devant son regard Endy Warold, le petit farceur, baissa la tête. Ces joues s'enflammèrent.

— Je... Je m'excuse.

— Oh non! C'est trop facile, petit crétin!

Comment croire qu'une personne qui n'haussait jamais le ton, toujours calme, puisse s'emporter ainsi? Hermione en était témoin et pourtant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à y croire quand même. Qu'avait donc fait Warold?

— Je m'excuse, répéta-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un petit sort de rien du tout. Je ne pensais pas...

— Tu ne pensais pas? Les gens comme toi ne pensent qu'à eux!

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge de Lilliane. Elle reprit un peu la maîtrise de ses émotions et, le regard froid, elle ajouta :

— Ne t'approche plus de moi à moins de quinze mètres ou tu risques de recevoir un mauvais sort!

— Mais voyons, Lille, c'était un accident! Pardonne-moi, la supplia-t-il.

— Et arrête avec ça! Ne m'appelle plus Lille! C'est Brady pour toi. Je ne suis pas ta mère et encore moins ton amie. Alors lâche-moi.

— Mais tu peux pas faire ça! T'es ma tutrice.

— Je vais demandais à ce que l'on te trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi, Warold!

— Je t'en prie, je veux pas d'un autre tuteur!

Brady sembla se rendre compte de l'animation que leur dispute avait créée. D'un ton ferme elle mit fin à leur échange.

— Notre discussion est finie. F. I. N. I.E !!!

Lilliane croisa le regard d'Hermione quand elle passa devant elle pour sortir du château. Endy allait la suivre quand une autre Poufsouffle de dernière année lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux? Lâche-moi je suis pressé.

C'était Lucinda Brintmeilleur et Hannah Habbot, deux amies de Lilliane.

— Arrête.

Le ton était ferme et sans réplique.

— Tu en as déjà assez fait, ajouta Hannah.

Endie arrêta de s'agiter et murmura un petit "oui" avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

Les deux jeunes filles vinrent rejoindre Hermione qui les interrogea :

— Que s'est-il passé?

— Une mauvaise blague de Warold. Ce gamin nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il a mis les pieds chez nous! Et maintenant ça! s'énerva Lucinda.

Hannah s'agita et murmura qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Lilliane :

— Je peux pas la laisser toute seule.

Lucinda hocha la tête et laissa son amie partir en courant vers le parc.

— J'espère qu'elle va la retrouver, murmura Brintmeilleur, inquiète.

Elle fixait une tâche sur le sol, tenant serrées entre ses doigts des feuilles de papier roussies par endroit.

— Hannah et moi on n'a pas pu...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres incapables d'en dire plus, elle fondit en sanglot.

— On n'a pas eu le temps. On n'a pas pu tout sauver... On a fait ce qu'on a pu...

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Hermione comprit.

Elle attendit que Lucinda se calme et elles repartirent ensemble dans la grande salle.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils attendaient leurs élèves de première année désignés. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient dit que faire visiter le château serait un bon début.

Dinah Low, la pupille de Harry fut la première prête. Tout d'abord hésitante, elle avança jusqu'à eux. La conversation prit fin et Harry se pencha vers Dinah :

— Salut, tu me reconnais? On s'est parlé hier, je suis Harry, ton tuteur.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je te présente Hermione et Ron, ils vont nous accompagner. Ils doivent faire visiter le château à leur pupille eux aussi. On s'est dit que cela serait plus marrant en bande.

Un nouveau hochement de tête approbatif.

Harry offrit un sourire à la petite Dinah en lui demandant :

— Tu as perdu ta langue?

Dinah se contenta de secouer ses boucles brunes négativement tandis que la voix aiguë d'un petit garçon répondait :

— Elle parle pas... Très peu en fait.

C'était le maladif Matthéo Bones, pupille attitrée de Hermione qui lui répondit. Il ne manquait plus que Jeremy O'Hara qui descendit en courant dans l'escalier quelques minutes plus tard.

Enfin au complet, ils sortirent.

L'affirmation du jeune Matthéo se trouva rapidement démentie. La petite Low était une fausse timide. Quand Harry commença à parler quidditch avec Ron, Dinah fit une sortie fracassante de sa coquille pour participer activement à la conversation.

La journée passa tranquillement.

Ce soir-là ,quand Hermione rentra, elle ne croisa pas Drago et ses remarques sarcastiques. Elle se prit à penser que ça lui manquait. Pleine d'énergie avec la lune croissante, elle ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit et l'entendit rentrer vers une heure.

Elle s'était installée sur son lit et avait appelé Coco Antifaz qui, à la grande consternation d'Hermione, n'était pas apparue.

La nuit d'Hermione fut sans rêve pour une fois.

C'est une main fraîche posée sur son font qui la sortie du sommeil.

— Drago?

La main se retira. Ses yeux papillotèrent dans la clarté matinale. Pourquoi pensait-elle que cette main puisse appartenir à son voisin de chambrée? La question était sans réponse ou trop embarrassante pour être énoncée. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la lumière et elle l'aperçut. Assis sur la chaise du bureau qu'il avait déplacée, l'elfe de maison patientait.

— Que fais-tu là?

— J'attendais votre réveil, maîtresse.

Hermione lui lança un regard dubitatif et consulta l'heure.

— A six heures du matin?

— Le "coco" a dit que je devais attendre votre réveil.

— Tu tu... Tu as pu voir Coco Antifaz?

— Oui.

— Elle m'avait pourtant assuré que seuls les loups garou pouvaient la voir.

— Elle ne vous a pas menti, mais les elfes de maison ont aussi leur magie. Je ne la vois pas mais je la sens et je l'entends.

Hermione n'avait pas pensé à ça.

— Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle demandé ça?

— Parce que vous êtes ma nouvelle maîtresse. Je m'appelle Molgo. Je dois veiller sur vous.

— Qu'est- ce que tu racontes? Tu n'es pas un elfe de Poudlard?

— Non, mon précédent maître s'appelait....

L'elfe s'était brusquement levé pour abattre sa petite tête contre le coin du bureau.

— Vilain Molgo! Vilain!

Hermione s'était précipitée vers la petite créature pour arrêter son geste.

— Tu es mon elfe, Molgo?

— Oui

— Alors arrête de te mutiler. Je ne veux plus que tu te punisses.

— Bien maîtresse.

L'elfe lui avait obéi. Une lueur brilla dans ses pupilles chocolats. Elle pouvait faire une bonne action et libérer cette créature. Elle attrapa un de ses bonnets sur la cheminée. Personne n'y avait touché.

— Tiens, prends ça, je te le donne. Je te libère.

L'elfe la regarda comme si une corne avait fait son apparition sur le sommet de son crâne.

— Je ne peux pas, maîtresse.

Hermione s'énerva un peu.

— Mais puisque je te dis que je te libère! Tu dois m'écouter!

— Cela ne changera rien, maîtresse. J'ai une dette de vie. Vous servir est un privilège que l'on m'accorde pour rembourser cette dette.

— Ca veut dire quoi exactement?

— Que je suis libre.

_Libre_, Molgo était libre.

— Pourquoi ne pas accepter mon cadeau dans ce cas?

Les mains dans le dos, Molgo se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Comme un enfant pris en faute, il murmura :

— Vous allez vous fâcher maîtresse.

— Pourquoi? ... Non, je te le promets, dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Il ne portait qu'un vieux tee-shirt délavé qui avait autrefois était blanc. Ses immenses yeux la fixaient, leur violet était si intense.

— Je ... je le trouve très moche votre truc... Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je croyais que c'était un jouet pour votre chat.

Hermione éclata de rire face à une telle argumentation. Pourtant, elle était un peu vexée. Ces chaussettes et ces bonnets lui avaient pris un temps fou et elle pensait s'être améliorée.

— C'est moi qui les ai fait. Je suis pas encore au point, je te l'accorde.

L'elfe allait s'asséner un nouveau coup quand Hermione tendit une main pour l'en empêcher.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai qu'ils sont moches. Si je t'offre un nouveau tee-shirt pendant que je laverai celui-là, l'accepteras-tu?

— Oui, maîtresse.

— Bien.

Hermione lui envoya son plus beau sourire.

— Alors maintenant dis-moi ce pourquoi Madame Antifaz t'a demandé de me veiller.

— Le "coco" m'a confié un message. On l'a rappelée auprès de la Meute. Ca doit être important, tous les cocos ont été rappelés. Elle reviendra dès que possible. Elle a ajouté que la Meute vous a envoyé une escouade. Ils devraient arriver pour votre baptême.

Y avait-il un rite initiatique à suivre? Pourquoi envoyer une escouade? Ca semblait un peu drastique pour un seul individu.

— Dis-moi Molgo. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu "le coco"?

— Ben, c'est son nom. Le coco. Le loup-garou, quoi!

Effectivement, ça pouvait se tenir. Après tout, Coco Antifaz était bien un coco, un loup-garou en espagnol.

Molgo et Hermione continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que l'heure avait tourné. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Le lundi c'était cours de Potions avec Severus Rogue.

Dans la salle commune, Drago Malefoy l'attendait.

— On fait le chemin ensemble?

— T'es sûr? Tu te sens bien? On va nous voir ensemble, tu as conscience de ça?

Plus qu'elle ne le croyait mais Emoly avait donné son aval et le bracelet à son poignet, même dissimulé sous son pull, la rattachait à lui. Hermione était sous la protection de deux Malefoy, il était temps de montrer au monde qu'il avait changé. Et faire enrager quelques personnes ne lui déplaisait pas.

— Oui. Je demande à une amie si je peux l'accompagner au réfectoire, c'est tout.

Avec un Malefoy, ce n'était jamais tout. Mais bon, soyons fou, on n'est jeune qu'une fois.

— L'amie en question te répond qu'elle en serait ravie.

A l'approche de la grande salle, le nombre d'élèves augmentait. Les plus téméraires dévisageaient Drago et Hermione qui continuaient de discuter sans leur prêter attention. Le couple que formaient les deux préfets était inimaginable. N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester?

Drago avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention et d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous mais là, c'était différent. Tout le monde les dévisageait avec curiosité. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? Ils n'ont jamais vu deux élèves marcher côte à côte?

Hermione étouffa un rire. Le semblant de civilité qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'il était un Malefoy.

— Ils sont surtout impressionnés que le fameux "Drago Malefoy", descendant d'une longue lignée de sang-pur, marche calmement sans s'insulter avec Hermione Granger, simple fille de moldue. Ca a de quoi faire jaser des semaines tout ça.

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Elle l'avait appelée "fameux Drago Malefoy". Ce commentaire purement sarcastique pour Hermione se trouvait être le plus beau compliment qu'elle ne lui est fait à ses yeux.

Hermione pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui demander, amusée :

— A quoi penses-tu? Tes yeux brillent comme quand tu prépares un mauvais coup.

Mais elle prit un ton sérieux pour ajouter :

— Je te préviens, je sais me défendre. Alors gare à toi!

— Si tu pouvais cesser de toujours douter de ma bonne foi et de ma sympathie à ton égard, je t'assure que ça irait mieux. Je ne veux que ton bien

Tout cela n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il éprouvait quelque chose de bien plus fort que de la simple sympathie à son égard. Mais toujours l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête tremblait dangereusement. Le fil n'étant retenu que par sa main et le soutien d'un Notword. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela pour le moment et qu'il profite pleinement des sourires d'Hermione pour une fois qu'ils lui étaient destinés.

Drago se retourna, elle avait stoppé quelque pas plus tôt devant une grosse armure. Le hall central était à deux pas. De leur emplacement, on pouvait voir la porte en bois massif du réfectoire engloutir à intervalle irrégulier de petits groupes d'élèves venant se restaurer.

Hermione avait pris un air embarrassé. Drago enjamba les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger?

Les habitudes étaient plus faciles à garder dans un couloir bondé...

Son attitude stoïque et étrangement calme fut soufflé par sa question. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire amical. Une envie de se retourner pour vérifier qu'il lui était bien destiné prit Drago mais le regard fixé sur lui l'en retint. Oui, c'était bien pour lui ce charmant sourire. Bien trop vite à son goût, il se fana dans une pâle mélancolie. Pourquoi faisait-elle une tête pareille? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

— Je... je... Tu devrais passer devant, cela suffit que l'on nous ait vu marcher ensemble dans les couloirs.

Le front de Drago se barra d'un pli soucieux. C'était donc ça. Elle ne voulait pas être vue avec lui.

— Je ne voudrais pas que notre récente amitié soit trop rapidement mise à l'épreuve.

Un coup au cœur frappa Drago Malefoy : amitié. Il en voulait tellement plus...

Son esprit calculateur bouillonnait. Après analyse de la situation, il concéda que cela n'était pas si risqué. Entrer séparément alors qu'il étaient arrivés ensemble paraîtrait nettement plus suspect. Mais plus que ça, c'était voir la tête que Potter et Weasley allaient faire en les voyant. Pour sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en remettre.

— On est venu ensemble, on entre ensemble. Le contraire paraîtra suspect.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui effleura la main pour lui saisir le poignet et l'entraîner dans son sillage. Drago attrapa le battant et s'effaça pour la faire entrer la première. Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent d'une charmante teinte rosée qui lui seyait très bien. Il pénétra à sa suite et lui effleura la taille. Elle tourna une tête surprise vers lui comme son esprit machiavélique l'avait supposé. Il lui murmura quelque chose que, vraisemblablement, elle ne comprit pas. Un sourire plus prononcé s'étira sur ses lèvres fines. Il se pencha vers elle, Hermione voulut reculer mais il attrapa son bras assez fermement.

Hermione lui lança un regard interdit, ne comprenant pas. Il relâcha la pression de ses doigts sur le bras, se voulant rassurant. Un clin d'œil complice. Surprise, elle répondit par un sourire amical.

_Tu es un ami, je me dois te faire confiance._

Mais il n'était pas un ami. Enfin si, mais il ferait tout pour que cela ne dure pas.

Leurs visages maintenant assez proches, il lui murmura :

— Tu n'as parlé de mon petit cadeau à personne?

Elle sourit, soulagée. A quoi s'attendait-elle? Une déclaration passionnée? Qu'il l'embrasse passionnément devant tous ces témoins? Ce n'était pas son genre, ni à elle, ni à lui. Et en plus ils n'étaient qu'amis.

— Non, à personne. C'est pas un truc dont j'ai envie de me vanter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il sursauta, assez discrètement pour qu'elle en soit la seule témoin. La surprise s'éclaira dans son regard mais elle ne posa aucune question. C'était ça aussi être une amie, ne pas poser trop de questions. Laisser l'autre parler quand il en avait besoin.

— Je peux y aller, maintenant? Tu as réussi ton coup, Ron et Harry sont verts. Il faut que j'aille les rassurer.

Avant, cependant, elle prit une mine sérieuse et contrite pour se lancer dans une parfaite imitation d'un Ronald Weasley inquisiteur :

— Tu pactises avec l'ennemi?!

Il éclata d'un rire retenu.

— C'est pas marrant, je lui réponds quoi moi? reprit-elle de son ton habituel mais néanmoins soucieux.

Drago se contenta de contenir son fou rire sans énoncer un mot de réponse.

Un peu vexée, mais surtout amusée de ses réactions, elle poursuivit :

— Je suis contente que ma déconfiture te fasse rire. Il y aura au moins un de nous deux que cela amusera. Moi ils vont me saouler avec ça toute la semaine. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit? Et pourquoi il est si proche de toi?" Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point c'est énervant!

Il s'excusa et aller rajouter quelque chose quand il stoppa. Le réfectoire était bien trop silencieux. Drago tourna la tête.

_Me voir rire est si rare. Je crois qu'ils n'en reviennent toujours pas, _pensa Drago

— Je crois que finalement, je vais devoir donner des explications moi aussi.

Une étincelle de malice brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle l'avait fait exprès! Il en était sûr!

— Petite maligne! Tu avais tout prévu?

— Ouaip!

Rêvait-il ou son comportement devenait-il chaque jour plus serpentard?

**_A Suivre..._**

**Le Petit Mot de l'Auteur : **

**Mille et une excuse pour ce retard considérable. J'espère que l'attente ne m'aura pas fait perdre trop de lecteur. Ne m'en veuilez pas trop mais le chapitre 10 ne viendra pas avant octobre. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander quoi que ce soit mais ma curiosité trop grande me pousse à vous demander, le pourquoi du choix de votre pseudo. Pourquoi avoir choisi tel nom plutôt qu'un autre? Merci d'avance pour ceux qui me répondront. _Mercredi 11 Août, Mahel_**

**Le coin des reviewers :**

**_Lessien Linwë :_** Merci, je suis contente que tous ces petits clins d'oeil nottament ceux portant sur Helene de Troie t'es plus. Tu as lu ça pourquoi? Le plaisir ou c'est à ton programme? Voici donc la suite.  
  
**_Shetane : _**Ou j'ai appris tous ça? lol... Euhh... Un peu part ci, un peu part là et un soupçon d'imagination, tu saupoudres de référence passé un peu modifié.... Et tadam lol Non, c'est pas aussi simple mais en gros c'est ça.  
Mais, mais elle est toute mimi ma petite Emoly Mahel le regard larmoyant... Elle est tout gentille... Bon, d'accord, elle fait un peu peur sur les bords, mais c'est mon petit bébé je peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer  
Alors pour savoir qu'elle serait ta maison, tu as deux solutions (perso je tombe toujours à Poufsouffle... faut que je m'y fasse) : Tu as le site officiel d'Harry Potter chez Warn Bros ou il y avait un auteur de FFNet qui avait mis un questionnaire sur FFNet mais elle l'a enlev  
  
_**Morri :**_ T'es pas vraiment gentille avec Drago! C'est facile à dire pour toi, mais lui il ne sait pas tout ce qui c'est passé à l'infirmerie. D'accord, elle a un comportement étrange mais beaucoup de gens sont bizarre, ça fait pas d'eux des loup garous. Donc, je suis pas d'accord avec toi le pauvre Drago se doutait de quelque chose, mais il avait pas encore assez d'éléments en sa disposition pour en déduire qu'elle était un lycanthrope. Je peux pas m'empêcher de défendre mes persos. Mahel qui materne trop ces petits persos  
Pour "la Meute", j'espère que tu comprendras mieux plus tard. De toute façon on sera amené à en apprendre plus. Je sais pas encore si Rémus fera une apparition...  
Ah oui, le cas Ron et Harry... C'est un cas particulier eux aussi. Rappelles toi que :  
1. mon histoire se déroule sur très peu de jours. (j'ai 9 chapitre et même pas une semaine d'écoulé)  
2. qu'ils leur a fallu un moment pour découvrir que Rémus était un lycanthrope et encore, c'est Hermione qui le découvre.  
3. Je suis d'accord pour Ron, il trouvera pas tout seul. Faudrait vraiment qu'elle se transforme devant lui pour qu'il la croit. Par contre, Harry se pose des questions... Il sait pas encore ce qu'elle a mais il sait que c'est pas normal qu'après s'être reçu un cognard, elle en soit ressorti indem... Il commence à se poser de sérieuses questions.  
4. tu as raison, ils sont amis depuis longtemps ils auraient pu le remarquer mais disons que ça sert mon histoire que personne ne le sache encore  
C'est vrai, Drago ne réagit pas quand il apprend qu'Hermione est un loup garou. Mais je te rappellerai seulement qu'il n'était pas seul. Je crois pas qu'il est totalement confiance en Emoly, elle ressemble assez à un serpent à sonnette, elle pourrait se retourner vers lui et le mordre. Drago reste de marbre : parce qu'il est avec Emoly, et peut-être aussi par ce qu'il n'en revient pas.  
Désolée mais je crois que ce chapitre n'aura pas encore répondu à tes questions.  
  
**_Cily : _**Contente que ça t'es plus. Effectivement, c'est un point auquel je devrais un jour répondre... l'auteur essaye de se défiler... Mais pour l'instant j'en ai qu'une vague idée... donc tant que se n'est pas totalement indispensable à l'histoire le mystère reste entier.  
**_  
Crépuscule : _**Voilà donc la suite  
  
**_Kloona :_** Merci c'est gentil Mahel rougissante  
Je suis impressionnée que tu es eu le courage de la relire en entier. Même moi j'ai pas ce courage, c'est honte de ma part ! lol, c'est quand même moi qui l'écrit vv;;; Je me désespère moi même mais bon, j'ai quelque bon aide mémoire (Cristal) qui me fait régulièrement remarquer mes non sens... Heureusement  
J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira. Merci.  
  
_**Frite12 :**_ Mais non, elle est toute gentille Emoly (gros mensonge de l'auteur), elle ferai pas de mal à un chaton (le mieux qu'on puisse espèrer d'elle c'est qu'elle en finisse rapidement avec sa victime)... Les enfants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ou est passé leur innocence? Drago sait de quoi est capable sa cousine, il l'a déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, tu l'apprendras plus tard. Quand à Emoly, qui sait ce qu'elle est vraiment?  
Je reste dubitative, on t'as demandé de faire une recherche sur les loup garous pour un devoir sur les Huskies?! ... Je viens de lire la fin de ta review. Bon, d'accord, si c'est pour faire allusion au légende avec des loups, ça devient bien plus crédible. (je devrais apprendre à tout lire avant de répondre)  
  
**_Eowyn89 :_** Mahel qui vient de prendre les couleurs de son pyjamas et de son lit... c'est à dire écarlate! Faut pas me faire des compliments comme ça, je sais plus ou me mettre après. Mais c'est quand même très gentil merci.  
Pour les chapitres, je fais mon possible.  
  
**_Alba :_** Y a pas de problème, ça me dérange pas de te prévenir. En fait, le coup du résumé, ça m'aide aussi  
Oui, oui, je me souviens de tes suppositions concernant une Hermione potentiellement amphibie. Mais je m'en pleins pas, ça ma donner des idées J'écrirais bien un truc sur les sirènes du lac et le calamar géant... Mais en ce moment j'ai pas le temps et après cette fic, j'ai des idées pour au moins trois autres fics... lol La seule question étant quand est ce que je vais trouver le temps pour écrire...  
Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui aime Emoly. Merci pour ta review.

**_Aurorgirl :_** Je me vois très confuse, je n'ai pas compris à quoi tu faisait référence dans ta review. Qu'est ce que le "E du S R et A"? Et pourquoi me parler d'un James Potter zoophile? Je ne parle même pas de James Potter dans ma fic. Oo;;; Bon en ce qui concerne de futur scènes "coquettes"... Je ne suis pas sur d'être très doué pour la chose donc plutôt que de mal faire je préfère m'en abstenir et laissa aux experts. Et puis, pour l'instant mes personnages sont tous dans une phase _ami._

**_Zeeve Lelula : _**Bienvenu à toi Louve Blanche! Ce que j'aime cette appellation Ca fait très lycanthrope ou métamorphose. (Attention a ne pas les confondre si tu ne veux pas vexer ses deux groupes si semblable mais bien différent)

**_Nataku19 :_** Nataku comme Nataku de CLAMP? Entre Will et Drago mon coeur balance et comme tu l'énonce si bien c'est trop dur. Je déveloperais certainement ça dans les chapitres suivants. On va en apprendre beaucoup plus sur ses cher petits gars. Lol, Emolly c'est mon petit ange diabolique C'est ma petite Claudia à moi (cf Entretient avec un Vamipre ou Merrick d'Anne Rice).

**_MissJames (x2) :_** Te revoilà! Je suis contente que cela t'es plus. En tant que Corinne, je suppose que tu as fais le liens entre le nom de Coco et ce surnom que l'on nous donne de temps en temps lol Le meilleur c'est que Coco veut vraiment dire Loup Garoup en espagnol ... Mahel petite coquine qui s'incruste dans son histoire mais bon, Coco n'a que mon nom, ce n'est pas le personnage qui me ressemble le plus. Si ça t'amuse d'essayer de chercher Je suis vraiment contente que ma petite Emolly te plaise. Je l'adore cette gosse! Allez, gros bisous à toi!

_**Gwen : **_Ce chapitre est assez calme, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Et oui, on en saura plus sur Will. Ca c'est sur même mais chaque chose en son temps. Original, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire merci

**_Diabella (x2) : _**Alors merci et je suis vraiment désolé pour cette attente. Moi qui râle quand les autres n'écrivent pas vv;;; Mais, mais j'ai des escuses... Partielles, vacances, plus d'Internet, nouvelle période de lecture qui remplace la période d'écriture...

**_Sln :_** Merci. Ah bon, j'ai réussi à mettre une intrigue en place moi? lol C'est pathétique je m'en rend même pas compte Pour Remus, on le verra peut-être par la suite, je ne sais pas encore comment mais ça viendra en son temps tout naturellement comme le reste.

**_Elissia :_** Euhh... Mahel rougissante cf expication donné à Diabella et va voir dans mon profile. pour le chap 9, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps mais en ce qui concerne le chap 10, il faudra attendre octobre. (ma rentré scolaire quoi). Mais biensûr qu'Akasha est un clin d'oeil aux Chronique vampirique d'Anne Rice. Tout comme Emolly est mon interprétation de la petite vampire Claudia.

**De gros merci à tout le monde. _Mahel_**

**_..._**


	10. A chaque Problème, sa Solution

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _Hermione se transformera bientôt en lycanthrope. Seules quelques rares personnes sont dans la confidence. Mais ce secret pourra-t-il durer ? Drago et Emoly l'ont déjà découvert. Hermione a bien à penser : à la prochaine lune, ce soir, elle sera une louve et son amitié avec Drago Malefoy se transforme peu à peu en complicité, sans parler de ses devoirs de préfètes et du journal de l'école. Et comme si elle n'en avait toujours pas assez, elle doit se charger d'un élève de première année._**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**A chaque Problème, sa Solution**

_**Pour réduire les nœuds, mieux vaut avancer pas à pas.**_

**__**

— Tu peux nous expliquer Hermione ? s'anima Ronald Weasley dès qu'elle se fut installée à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione pris son temps pour répondre, elle devait la jouer fine et faire attention à la susceptibilité de Ron. Comme si de rien n'était, elle demanda donc :

— Expliquer quoi ?

Déjà rouge, Ron tapa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter ses amis.

— Oh, arrête ça ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Hermione! Je veux parler de Malefoy et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Il t'a ensorcelée ? Depuis quand vous riez ensemble ?

Cette conversation ressemblait-elle à une crise de jalousie ou se faisait-elle des idées ?

— Depuis qu'on est amis.

— Euh... quoi ? s'étrangla le rouquin.

Les yeux de Ron lui sortaient littéralement de la tête. Harry, lui, avait avalé de travers avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement accompagné d'autres de ses camarades.

— Je ne rigole pas. On a passé un accord.

Ron était toujours aussi suffoqué. Harry, lui, avait cessé de rire pour arborer un large sourire.

— Sacrée Hermione ! Tu me surprendras toujours ! Comment as-tu fait ?

— Mon charme légendaire, mon cher, s'amusa-t-elle, charmeuse.

— Fais quand même gaffe, ok ?

— Toujours, monsieur Potter. Ne suis-je pas la plus responsable de nous trois?

— Je ne suis plus très sûr, marmonna Ron mais personne ne l'entendit.

— Certainement, mademoiselle Granger, mais monsieur Weasley ici présent ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter ces nouveaux paramètre de votre vie.

— Il devra s'y faire.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Il n'en est pas question! s'énerva Ron avant de se mettre à bouder.

Hermione sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_Harry accepte mais pas monsieur ! Ah, quel gamin !_

L'envie de lui balancer toute son immaturité à la figure la tentait dangereusement. Mais Harry, diplomate, lui lança un sourire compréhensif en articulant, sans un son :

— Je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione souffla, soulagée, tandis qu'Harry détournait l'attention de Ron en évoquant le prochain match de quidditch. La main de Ginny lui effleura le bras.

— Il faudra vraiment que tu nous dises comment tu as fait, un jour.

— Oui, un jour...

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, elle releva la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Drago avait évité toute question en optant pour sa tête des mauvais jours qui avait découragé ses camarades. Il discutait tranquillement avec William Johnson qui, apercevant l'attention qu'elle leur portait, lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Le repas fila tranquillement. Le réfectoire se dépeuplait lentement. Hermione jouait avec sa cuillère dans sa salade de fruits quand une silhouette persista à lui faire de l'ombre. Cette ombre avait pour nom Lilliane Brady. Ombre qui d'habitude se caractérisait par sa discrétion. Hermione sourit devant l'air légèrement embarrassé de la jeune fille.

— Que puis-je pour toi, Lilliane?

Lilliane, toujours trop timide, triturait nerveusement ses mains. Un comportement des plus agaçants aux yeux d'Hermione. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Son regard embarrassé rendait tout bien plus compliqué, impossible d'en vouloir à quelqu'un avec un tel regard.

— Allez, assieds-toi Lilliane.

Hermione se déplaça sur le côté et Lilliane, très discrètement, prit place à ses côtés. Le silence se faisait pesant et la patience d'Hermione atteignait ses limites.

— Alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Lilliane releva la tête et la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux. La tranquille bienveillance qui se dégageait de la jeune fille était incroyable. Assurément, le choixpeau n'avait pas fait d'erreur en l'envoyant à Poufsouffle. Une étincelle de tristesse traversa son regard avant que la jeune fille ne laisse échapper de ses lèvres le moindre mot.

— J'ai un service à te demander, Hermione.

— Si ça concerne le journal, c'est non. Et Maggie n'a qu'à se déplacer si elle veut me demander quelque chose !

— Non ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de la détromper Lilliane.

Soudain la jeune Poufsouffle semblait trouver un intérêt des plus certains à contempler ses mains.

— C'est personnel, lâcha-t-elle comme si ces trois mots avaient été les plus durs de sa vie à prononcer.

— Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione.

— Dumbledore a accepté que je change de pupille mais seulement si je trouve quelqu'un qui veut faire l'échange. Comment t'expliquer ça...

— Tu as pensé que j'accepterais ?

— Oui, confessa-t-elle.

— Je suis la première à qui tu demandes ?

Les joues de Lilliane s'empourprèrent.

— La première Gryffondor.

Hermione s'accorda un sourire amusé.

— Et personne n'a accepté cet échange des plus équitables ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

— Non, bien sûr que non, souffla Lilliane, résignée. Qui voudrait d'un monstre pareil ? Je connais déjà ta réponse, Hermione, ne te fatigue pas. Je vais te laisser. Excuse-moi encore d'avoir abusé de ton temps.

Lilliane se levait déjà, un trait soucieux barrant son front.

Hermione se sentit coupable et l'arrêta. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. La jeune fille regarda la main sur son bras et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard compatissant d'Hermione.

— Je n'ai pas dit non.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les prunelles sombres de Lilliane.

— Ah bon ? lâcha-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment prendre comme pupille un gosse insupportable qui fait brûler ou exploser la moitié des trucs qu'il touche parce qu'il trouve ça marrant ?

— Si tu veux toujours que j'accepte, je te conseille de stopper ce portrait. Je pourrais changer d'avis.

— Mais pourquoi acceptes-tu ?

— En temps que préfète, j'ai un peu plus d'autorité. Et puis j'ai déjà eu à mâter ce jeune garçon. Si je le tiens à l'œil, tout devrait bien se passer. Et ...

Hermione s'arrêta, offrant un sourire intéressé à Lilliane.

— Et ? demanda celle-ci.

— Et si j'accepte ce n'est pas totalement désintéressé. J'ai aperçu le portrait magique que tu as fait pour le magasin des Weasley. Celui où on voit Fred et George poser devant un chaudron qui explose de temps en temps.

— Oh ! Ils m'avaient promis de ne dire à personne que c'était de moi.

— Ne les blâme pas, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. Je les ai eus à l'usure.

— Tout de même, ils avaient promis, bougonna-t-elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Ils m'ont promis de se venger si ça venait à se savoir sans ton accord, alors compte sur moi pour garder le silence. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire les frais d'une de leurs expériences !

— C'est bien eux ce genre de petite vengeance, s'amusa Lilliane.

— Oui bon, tout ça pour te demander...

Hermione fit une pause :

— Est ce que tu crois être en mesure de faire un portrait magique pour moi aussi ?

— Mais je ne suis pas une professionnelle ! s'alarma Lilliane.

— Tu fais vraiment un travail de qualité. Et puis, je me suis déjà renseignée dans plusieurs études mais c'est toujours bien trop cher pour moi. Tu crois que tu pourrais le faire ?

Les joues de Lilliane rougirent.

— Je peux peut-être essayer...

— Ça serait merveilleux ! Tu comprends, je veux en faire cadeau à mes parents pour Noël. Penses-tu que tu auras assez de temps ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en murmurant :

— Oui, apporte moi deux-trois photos de toi et je me mets au travail.

— Bien, alors considère-toi débarrassée du petit Warold.

— Oh, merci ! s'enthousiasma Lilliane en sautant au cou d'Hermione.

La jeune Poufsouffle repartit, bien plus joyeuse, à sa table où l'attendaient ses deux amies.

Ginny et Angeline sortaient de table, Hermione se retira de même, Ron et Harry n'avaient, eux, pas fini leur dessert. Elles décidèrent de faire un brin de chemin ensemble. Ginny sautillait, rêveuse. Hermione demanda à Angeline le nom du jeune homme mystère qui pouvait éveiller tant de gaieté dans le cœur de la jeune rousse.

— Oh... un charmant Serdaigle qui, si je ne m'abuse, est un de tes homologues masculins.

L'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione marmonna :

— Oh... lui.

De sa main libre, Hermione ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille mais, avant que sa main ne retombe à sa place, Angeline avait attrapé son poignet. Debout, immobile dans le couloir, Angeline releva la manche d'Hermione pour en observer plus précisément le bracelet. Angeline haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

— Un cadeau, s'expliqua Hermione.

— En connais-tu les effets?

— Pour une partie. Mais, à part le fait que je ne puisse pas l'enlever, il ne me gène pas vraiment.

Hermione regarda, gênée, le couloir vide.

— On peut avancer maintenant ? Sinon Ginny va nous semer. Perdue dans ses rêves comme elle l'est, elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de notre absence. C'est vexant.

— Ne détourne pas la conversation ! C'est tout ce que tu sais sur ce bracelet ?

Hermione la regarda, surprise de sa réaction, mais avoua :

— Oui.

Angeline resta muette quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre pour finalement trancher :

— Je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Il faut que l'on se voit en toute discrétion et je t'en dirai plus. Je crains que les murs ici aient des oreilles.

— Très bien, cinq heures dans le parc, ça te va ?

— Ça me va.

Angeline pressa le pas pour rattraper Ginny, qui avait finalement découvert l'absence de ses deux amies et qui faisait le trajet en sens inverse.

Le pas pressé d'Hermione résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Elle dépassa le porche pour se retrouver sur le sentier qui la conduirait vers les réponses à ses questions. Pas toutes, bien sûr, mais au moins celles concernant le bracelet. L'objet à son bras n'avait pas bougé depuis que Drago Malefoy l'y avait placé.

Le temps s'était rafraîchi et Hermione resserra sa cape autour d'elle. A l'endroit convenu du rendez-vous, Angeline DeLacroix l'attendait déjà. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Hermione arriver. C'est donc avec une légère surprise sur ses traits qu'elle accueillit le salut formel d'Hermione.

La fatigue incommodante que la pleine lune donnait à Hermione avait eu raison du peu de patience qui lui restait.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle, la tête tournée vers le ciel azur où déjà la pleine lune apparaissait.

_Calme-toi, Hermione, calme toi._

Angeline leva la tête vers l'astre lunaire qui hypnotisait tant la jeune préfète et lâcha :

— Je sais ce que tu es.

Une douche glacée aurait eu le même effet sur Hermione qui se figea, observant plus attentivement la jeune Gryffondor en face d'elle.

Pouvait-elle réellement savoir ? Ou était-ce un coup de bluff ?

Reprenant son calme, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais se ravisa.

Angeline DeLacroix, toujours charmante et rieuse dans son comportement, devint l'espace d'une seconde une froide créature au regard perçant. Qui était cette fille ? Mais le masque de l'ingénue jeune fille reprit place bien trop vite pour en tirer de plus amples constatations. Dans un sourire, elle murmura :

— Tu sais très bien ce à quoi je fais référence, petite lycanthrope.

Le visage pâle, Hermione recula d'un pas.

— Mais... mais comment ?

Le sourire d'Angeline devint prévenant et attendri.

— Tu es si jeune et inexpérimentée... Ta meute t'apprendra bientôt à te dissimuler plus habilement que tu ne le fais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une menace pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un oiseau de passage à Poudlard.

Hermione en resta muette.

La tristesse qui accompagnait toujours le regard d'Angeline s'accentua, lui donnant un air irréel.

— Mais rien ne dure ici bas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh... oui.

— Bon, assez blablaté. Venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Montre-moi le bracelet.

Tel un automate, Hermione lui présenta son bras gauche, encore secouée par cette conversation.

Le petit cri de joie d'Angeline la fit revenir à la réalité.

— Regarde ça ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en lui montrant un poinçon très discret sur le mécanisme de fermeture.

— Oui, et alors ? C'est juste la marque du joaillier, dans quelle mesure cela peut-il être une bonne nouvelle ?

— Dans la mesure où je connais ce sceau et qu'il appartient à ma grand-mère. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pu admirer une de ses oeuvres !

— Attends... attends... Là, je crois que je suis perdue. Laisse-moi récapituler : tu connais l'inventeur de ce bracelet et il n'est autre que ta grand mère ?

Angeline hocha la tête affirmativement.

— Tu as tout compris.

— Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me l'ôter ?

Angeline éclata d'un rire franc.

— Parce que tu crois que mon pouvoir peut rivaliser avec le maître de ce chef-d'œuvre de magie ! Ce devait être une commande spécial, ajouta-t-elle en faisant tourner le bras d'Hermione pour mieux en observer les détails.

— Mais comment l'enlever alors ?

— Ben, tu dois le savoir, c'est une des conditions pour activer le sort. Grand-mère adore que sa victime soit au fait de ces choses-là. Mère, elle, dit que c'est parce qu'elle est siphonnée du bocal.

Angeline réprima un rire au souvenir de sa mère prononçant cette formule si peu conventionnelle dans sa bouche.

— La personne qui me l'a posé doit me l'ôter... Oui, on m'en a parlé. Mais il n'y a pas un moyen de faire autrement ?

— Non.

— Eh, merde ! lâcha Hermione, envoyant son poing dans l'arbre le plus proche.

L'impact lui arracha une grimace de douleur et, relevant les yeux vers la lune, elle serra les poings, essayant de se calmer.

_Satellite de malheur ! L'Hermione d'avant n'aurait jamais fait un truc si stupide. _se blâma-t-elle.

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta : _Mais tu n'es plus l'Hermione d'avant..._

C'était vrai, elle devait composer avec son nouveau moi impulsif.

La main d'Angeline se posa sur son épaule, diffusant une douce chaleur qui eut l'avantage de calmer la bête en elle.

Hermione fixa les iris bleu turquoise d'Angeline. Secouant ses boucles brunes, elle força son esprit à se concentrer sur sa question.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Angeline lui offrit un clin d'œil en ajoutant :

— Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas.

— Mais... essaya d'objecter Hermione.

— Non, Hermione, le temps n'est pas encore venu. Le bracelet réagit en fonction de tes émotions. Si tu es amoureuse et que c'est réciproque, il tombera de lui même. Mais bon, je n'espèrerais pas trop si j'étais toi. Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Angeline commença à rebrousser chemin vers le château tandis qu'Hermione n'osait encore bouger, encore surprise de se sentir si calme. Le corps d'Angeline DeLacroix allait disparaître au bout de l'allée quand la jeune fille ajouta d'une voix claire :

— Le bracelet n'est pas dangereux. Si on t'attaque il est même en mesure de produire un bouclier de protection. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Hermione. Tu sauras, tu sauras tout bientôt...

Et elle disparut, laissant Hermione pensive.

La jeune fille ne se sentit pas de retourner tout de suite vers le château. Le regard dans le vague, elle s'installa contre un arbre pour observer les frémissements qui agitaient la surface du lac et, par delà, la forêt. Hermione ferma les yeux et se sentit apaisée. Akasha, sage et sereine Akasha, attendait tranquillement son réveil. Son éveil...

L'ombre d'un élève la sortit de sa méditation et elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le sourire de William Johnson. Paisible, il attendait qu'elle remarque sa présence.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence, Johnson ?

— Drago est parti s'entraîner et... et j'avais envie de te voir.

Hermione se surprit à lui répondre plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

— En es-tu sûr ? Le comportement que tu as envers moi est des plus changeants. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Un coup tu me connais, tu me tutoies. Et d'autres fois, tu t'éloignes, ne m'offrant que deux mots des plus glaciaux comme salut.

William se refroidit et se sentit d'humeur contemplative. La forêt lui semblait soudainement des plus intéressantes à regarder.

— Tu vois, tu recommences ! s'enflamma Hermione. Explique-moi ! Je veux comprendre ! L'autre jour, tu m'a expliqué les raisons qui t'ont fait choisir Serpentard pour maison mais je suis sûre que ces explications n'étaient que des demi-vérités ! Tu me caches des choses ! J'en suis persuadée, finit-elle.

Le regard plein de souvenirs douloureux, il répondit, arrachant au passage une pensée de remord à Hermione :

— Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Hermione. Mais il y a des éléments de ma vie que je préfère te cacher. Tu sais, je me rappelle toujours notre première rencontre. Tu dégageais quelque chose de magique, tu m'as rappelé cette partie de ma vie que, pour un temps, j'avais rejetée. Mais ce n'est pas la magie ou ma famille qui m'ont poussé à m'inscrire à Poudlard, c'est toi !

Les mots cinglèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione : _C'est toi ! C'est moi ? Il est revenu pour moi._

— Oui, pour toi !

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte cramoisie totalement charmante au yeux de William. Sans hésiter, sa main caressa la joue d'Hermione.

Totalement figée, elle mit un temps à se remettre. La main rugueuse de William la sortit de sa léthargie et elle inclina la tête en fermant les yeux, profitant de sa caresse. La main de William allait se retirer mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Elle attrapa sa main et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le geste surprit le jeune homme. Elle ne lâcha pourtant pas sa main. Au contraire, elle imprima une impulsion violente vers elle à son bras. William en perdit l'équilibre pour atterrir sur elle. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant empêtrés dans une position suggestive.

Hermione, adossée à son arbre, n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de supporter le poids de ce corps contre le sien. Et même si elle avait voulu, elle aurait été dans l'incapacité de bouger avec ce corps trop lourd étalé sur elle. Hermione rougit de son impétuosité mais son sourire s'élargit quand William, sans bouger, traça le contour de ses lèvres avec le pouce.

— Comme tu as les lèvres douces !

— C'est pour mieux t'embrasser mon enfant !

_Non, ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas osé dire ça !_

Le contact chaud des lèvres de William confirmèrent.

Si, elle avait osé.

William se détacha d'elle, embarrassé.

— Je suis désolé si tu ne voulais pas. Mais ta phrase m'a laissé penser.... s'excusa-t-il.

Hermione, un peu surprise, lui demanda.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis contre ?

Il releva les yeux, qu'il avait tenu baissés jusque là.

— Eh bien, tu es restée passive.

— Oh !

Hermione éclata de rire.

William commença à s'éloigner pour se relever mais Hermione cessa de rire et attrapa ses bras, le faisant de nouveau tomber.

— Oh non, William ! Toi tu ne bouges pas !

Le jeune homme la regarda, mi-soulagé, mi-surpris.

— C'est moi qui dois te faire des excuses.

L'attirant davantage vers elle, elle l'embrassa sans autre explication. Et le baiser qu'elle lui donna n'était pas le sage gage de tendresse qu'il venait de lui donner mais quelque chose de bien plus entreprenant. Quand ils se séparèrent, William avait un sourire songeur et Hermione une mine satisfaite.

— Alors ? Est-ce que je te semble toujours aussi passive ?

Le garçon approcha son index de son menton en une posture des plus pensives.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ce baiser manquait peut-être d'un peu de motivation.

Hermione joua l'offusquée et lui envoya un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule, en punition.

— Oh toi, alors !

— Et en plus tu es violente ! Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises, Hermione.

— Plus que tu ne le crois.

Le regard d'Hermione se voila. William s'en aperçut et attrapa son menton pour accrocher son regard.

— Eh, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Chacun de nous a ses secrets. Tu as les tiens et j'ai les miens. Quand on sera prêt, on en parlera, ok ?

Hermione retrouva le sourire.

— Ok.

William se pencha pour lui voler un baiser mais les mains autour de son cou lui firent approfondir leur étreinte. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches avant de venir griffer amoureusement les lignes de son dos. William se détacha de ses lèvres pour venir mordiller la base de son cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Il allait descendre plus bas quand il s'écarta d'Hermione, qui protesta.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais on devrait s'arrêter là. On n'est pas dans un endroit des plus discrets et je ne voudrais pas tenter de trop notre chance.

La mine boudeuse, Hermione répondit :

— Tu as certainement raison. Mais, mais...

_Essaie de trouver une bonne raison pour qu'il reste là, ma fille ! Allez, fais travailler ta matière grise pour la bonne cause pour une fois !_

— Argh... Zut ! Je ne trouve rien à redire ! C'est pas juste, c'est moi qui devrais être si responsable.

— Oh, crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile ! Surtout dans cette position.

William la regarda, si désirable, si fantastiquement attirante même cachée sous l'uniforme réglementaire. Il secoua la tête et reprit :

— Je vais me lever. Sinon, je crois que je vais faire fi des convenances et je vais me jeter sur toi en me fichant d'être surpris.

— Alors, pousse-toi de là. J'ai une réputation de Sainte-nitouche à conserver, moi.

William éclata de rire en se relevant.

— Ouais, pour une sainte je te trouve des plus entreprenantes.

— C'est ça les préjugés. Parce que je ne quitte pas souvent mes livres, je ne sais pas m'amuser !

William attrapa la main d'Hermione et la souleva. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de reprendre la route. Main dans la main, ils discutèrent calmement sur le chemin du retour.

Quand ils furent en vue de Poudlard, une petite silhouette blonde s'approcha à grands pas d'eux. Emolly Notword, au sourire d'ange, perdit un instant son charmant sourire en voyant leurs deux mains enlacées. Mais, secouant la tête, Emolly fit comme si de rien n'était et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione qui dut se séparer de William pour convenablement l'attraper.

— Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée partout !

— Il faut croire que non, j'étais dans le parc.

— Ouais et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc avec lui ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

Emolly marchait maintenant entre les deux adolescents, serrant la main d'Hermione avec une fermeté possessive.

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance vers William et répondit :

— On discutait. Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? demanda Hermione, cherchant à détourner l'attention de la jeune fille.

— Je voulais vérifier une rumeur. Il paraît que tu as changé de pupille et que tu es affublée du plus horrible d'entre eux. Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas accepté de prendre Notword ! Pitié ! Je ne supporte pas ce gosse !

Hermione étouffa un gloussement. Elle avait oublié l'aversion d'Emolly pour le jeune Poufsouffle.

— C'est malheureusement vrai.

— Oh. s'attrista Emolly. Tu n'es vraiment pas très douée pour t'entourer des bons garçons ! s'énerva-t-elle en fixant William.

Hermione se sentit un peu vexée mais passa outre.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. Tu ne considères pas ton cousin comme quelqu'un de bien ?

— Je dis ce que je pense et puis Drago c'est l'exception.

Emolly fixait dangereusement William, resserrant sa poigne sur le bras d'Hermione.

— Mais toi, je ne t'aime pas ! lâcha-t-elle à William. Tu lui ressembles trop !

William pâlit et Emolly ajouta, moqueuse :

— Mais tu n'es pas celui qu'il attendait.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de William avant de laisser échapper :

— Oh, Merlin protège-nous ! Il a recommencé !

Emolly sembla surprise de sa réponse tandis qu'Hermione observait alternativement Emolly et William.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Oh, de rien Hermione. Je dois y aller. Il faut que je m'assure de quelques petites choses avant le repas. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, perplexe.

William l'embrassa en signe d'au revoir et partit en courant vers le château.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Je crois qu'il vient de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

— Peut-être... Oh, mais tu as vu l'heure ? se réveilla Hermione. Il faut que je te laisse, Emolly, je te verrai plus tard.

Emolly resserra sa prise sur Hermione, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

— Je te laisse partir seulement si tu viens pique-niquer avec moi demain. Tu viendras ?

Jetant de nouveau un regard à sa montre, Hermione hocha la tête.

— D'accord, je viendrai mais lâche-moi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Hermione partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Ce soir c'était le grand soir et elle avait encore une potion à prendre avant le repas.

La petite silhouette d'Emolly se retrouva seule dans les couloirs. Elle marchait calmement en direction des appartements de son cousin quand un violent mal de tête la força à s'arrêter pour s'adosser contre un mur. La tête entre les mains, la souffrance la poussa à s'accroupir contre un mur. Les dents serrées, elle murmura avant de s'écrouler inconsciente :

— Non, pas maintenant !

Un battement de cœur plus tard, ses paupières papillotèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement sur son regard azur. Elle se remit sur pied et épousseta son uniforme.

— Quelle maladroite je fais. Je suis encore tombée.

A l'angle du couloir, Endy Warold reconnut la jeune fille qui hantait son cœur et courut vers elle avant qu'elle ne le fuit.

— Eh Emolly ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ne sursauta pas et se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec ses immenses yeux bleus.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son regard était si candide. La jeune fille lui offrit un splendide sourire de bienvenue.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Molly Notword, et toi ?

Endy resta un instant muet. A quoi jouait-elle ? Mais réflexion faite, après tout pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ? D'habitude, quand elle le voyait, elle partait en courant en sens inverse. Au moins, cette fois-ci elle ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Endy Warold, je peux t'accompagner ?

— Oui, mais je crois bien avoir oublié où je devais me rendre.

_**A Suivre... **__**Prochainement, le chapitre 11 : La Cabane Hurlante**_

**__**

**Le petit Mot de l'Auteur : **

**Vos gentilles reviews m'ont bien motivée et un peu culpabilisée aussi. C'est pourquoi, je vous poste le chapitre 10 maintenant et pas en octobre. C'est un peu pour vous faire patienter et un peu pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. Donc, prochain chapitre en octobre. Allez, laissez-moi vos avis, critiques, commentaires... Tout ce que vous voulez, je suis preneuse pour tout **

**Merci d'avoir bien voulu répondre à ma curiosité concernant vos pseudos.**

**Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscris à FFNet et qui donc ne reçoivent pas de reviews alerte, je peux si cela bien sûr vous intéresse (je force personne) vous envoyer un petit mail d'avertissement quand je publierai le prochain chapitre. _Mahel, Mercredi 25 Août 2004_**

**Le petit Plus de l'Auteur :** **Je noterai ici des livres, films, musiques qui me plaisent et m'inspirent en ce moment et que d'ailleurs je vous conseille. Si cette petite liste vous déplait vraiment, faites m'en part et je ne prolongerai pas l'expérience dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Musique :** _Jour étrange_ de Saez

**Film :** _La Sirène rouge_ d'Olivier Megaton (les bonus du coffret DVD sont vraiment géniaux!)

**Livre :** _L'ultime secret_ de Bernard Weber (Vous ne verrez plus jamais votre cerveau de la même manière)

**Bd : **_Sky Doll_ des italiens Barbucci et Canepa ( un scénario et un design qui font de cette Bd un vrai petit bijou !)

**Manga : **_Familly compo_ de ... ( je les cherche partout dans mes cartons pour les relire et je ne les trouve pas ! Sisi, je les ai retrouvé finalement)

**Fan fic** _Le Pêché d'un Père_ de Severitus et traduit par Leena Asakura et _Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations _de Star Polaris et traduit par Pheneatis.

**Le coin des reviewers : Ce que j'aime ça Faudrait que j'arrête d'être dépendante de vos commentaires... Mahel regarde intensément ses baskets Je peux pas, je suis une droguée des reviews... L'avouer c'est un pas vers la guérison... lol... Bon, j'arrête de délirer sinon, je vais vous faire fuir... **

**_Frite12 :_** Ta review était toute gentille, merci. Tu l'as certainement constaté : Drago n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre. Et quand... le loup n'est pas là les souris dansent... Attends voir c'est pas ça... c'est le chat... lol Mahel qui mets les proverbes à la sauce loup garou J'espère que tu aimeras aussi le nouveau rapprochement entre Hermione et ... lol... Tu le sais bien si tu as lu le chapitre, je le trouve plus qu'explicite. A toi de me dire si patienter en vaudra la peine... Mahel qui prie pour satisfaire ses lecteurs Bon, en tout cas pour la longueur, il fait 13 pages, une de plus que le chapitre 9. Et dans ce chapitre, on découvre une nouvelle facette d'Emolly, qu'en penses-tu?

Merci d'avoir satisfait ma curiosité, je vais t'avouer que moi ton pseudo me rappelle les petits bonbons acidulés en forme de frite (jaune, vert, orange, rouge)... Pour moi ça donne à ton pseudo un petit côté acidulé.

**__**

**_Lisalune :_** Merci. Et oui, merci, j'ai finalement pas oublié le bracelet, j'explique quelques trucs dans ce chapitre. C'est malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre que l'on va pouvoir savoir ce qui fait si peur à Drago... mais on en apprend quand même plus. Petit à petit mon histoire avance. Est-ce que je vais réussir à démêler tous les nœuds que je fais ? lol Comment intéresser Mahel... réponse : me parler de vampires c'est sûr je vais faire un tour sur ta fic. Mais bon, à chaque fois que je vais sur Internet c'est comme une voleuse. J'enregistre tout ce que je peux sur un cdrw pour tout lire tranquillement chez moi... Ce qui explique que je review beaucoup moins, idem pour les updated...

Tu es donc une sorcière avec 7 ans d'expérience... Bon... ben alors, je vais faire attention à ne pas te froisser. Faut jamais énerver une sorcière...

**__**

**_Morri :_** Ah ! J'ai pas dit que Remus viendrais pas... Il se pourrait qu'on voit sa fourrure d'ici quelques chapitres... Bon, il aura peut-être pas l'importance que tu aurais voulu lui voir avoir mais quand même... il sera là. Bien sûr que c'est ma fic (même si des fois j'en doute lol) mais je prends en compte tous les commentaire que l'on me fait... Remus n'est pas apparu avant parce que comment dire dans mon esprit tordu, il fallait qu'il apparaisse plus tard. J'y peux rien lol

Lol, j'espère bien qu'elle était déçue la petite Hermione tient ! Mais bon, en attendant c'est pas elle qui va regretter après ce chapitre c'est plutôt Drago qui va se mordre les doigts de ne pas en avoir profité !

Pour ta question je te cite : "ils se contredisent tous les deux genre non non elle ne m'aime pas alors qu'on dirait que c'est le contraire je me trompe?" Eh bien, non, tu ne te trompes pas et c'est totalement voulu, ça explique notamment le titre Chassé-croisé... Ils se cherchent sans vraiment se trouver. Ils avancent d'un pas pour en reculer de deux. J'aurais aussi pu appeler ça : "Je t'aime, moi non plus..." ou "Le chat et la souris" lol

**__**

**_Eowyn89 :_** Tes reviews flattent vraiment mon ego, c'est très gentil ça remonte le moral.

Lol, j'aime bien Eowyn, elle est pleine de punch J'ai fait un tour sur tes fics mais la plupart n'ont qu'un chapitre...

**__**

**_Slydawn :_** Merci

**__**

**_Cyrca :_** Merci. La transformation c'est pour le chapitre 11. J'adore l'étymologie de ton pseudo, en plus ça sonne très bien. C'est une des meilleures raisons que j'ai pu lire pour expliquer la naissance d'un pseudo.

**__**

**_Alba :_** Aie euhhh!!! Mes tympans ! Crie pas c'est pas ma faute ! Et puis ma tête est très bien accrochée (heureusement parce que je l'aurais déjà perdu y a longtemps sans ça). Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour trouver le chapitre 9 trop court ? Frite12 m'a fait exactement la même remarque. Pourtant, il faisait 12 pages (en police 12 et sans les réponses aux reviews), c'est quand même pas si court. Je vais commencer à me poser des questions... Bon enfin, ce chapitre fait une page de plus que le précédent, c'est déjà ça de gagné en longueur.

Au moins tu t'es pas cassé la tête pour ton pseudo. Je trouve ça assez original tout compte fait. T'es la première Alba que je rencontre... (faut que j'aille faire un tour dans un dico étymologique, j'ai bien envie de savoir la signification de ton prénom) Pas de problème pour le mail.

**__**

**_Diabella :_** Merci

**__**

**_Zeeve Lelula :_** Surprise Voilà le chapitre 10 avant octobre. Mais pour la suite il faudra vraiment attendre. Merci pour ta review. Ton pseudo est pas mal recherché et c'est sans doute ça fait son charme. La louve blanche... Tu aurais une place dans mon histoire. Imaginons :

...En Crète, tous se rassemblent pour une cérémonie particulière. Du monde entier au court de la dernière année de chaque siècle, ils convergent vers Pergnias, l'île du loup au sud de la Crète. L'île n'est qu'une grande réserve forestière. La seule présence humain tolérée est un petit monastère : Lavana comme aime l'appeler les moines. C'est en ce lieux que converge les loups... Loups et loups-garous dans un même pèlerinage réuni attendent sa venue : Hazéêva Lavana comme l'appelé les anciens. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste qu'une vague traduction : la louve blanche. Fondatrice de Rome, elle revient à chaque fin de décénie bénir de sa magie ses enfants.

En cette fin d'année la nuit de la dernière pleine lune, au hurlement des loups, elle trotte vers la Terre sur un rayon de lune. Elle est grande, plus grande qu'un loup garou male. Son pelage soyeux irradie une lumière blanche. Peu supporte cet éclat. Mais un seulement, par tradition saura braver les flammes blanches. Celui la recevra la perle de Séléné, artefact sacré entre tous. L'objet ainsi en sa possession lui octroiera pouvoir et richesse. Sa descendance en sera gardienne pour le siècle à venir.

Voici donc, le petit mythe que m'a inspiré ton pseudo.

**__**

**_Elsar : _**Je plaisantais pas... mais les gentils reviews que j'ai reçu mon bousté pour écrire le chapitre 10 et j'ai pas pu me retenir d'aller dans un cyber espace pour l'envoyer à Cristal. Et puis finalement maintenant qu'il est corrigé, j'ai pas mal envie d'avoir votre avis donc je le publie maintenant.

C'est pas mal comme idée de pseudo, rassemblé de prénoms pour en faire un. Vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir eu. Je trouve que ça donne souvent de bonne surprise. Quand à Elsar, ça me fait penser au nom d'une étoile... Je trouve que ça sonnerait bien pour une étoile

A quand ta prochaine histoire ?

**__**

**_drago-tu-es-a-moi :_** Ton pseudo à toi, il est vraiment pas possessif ! lol Mahel qui va demander à Drago si il t'appartient vraiment... Mahel revient quelques minutes plus tard... Alors comme ça tu loues à la soirée... intéressant... Ce soir, je suis d'humeur joueuse... il faut m'excuser.

Allez, inspire...

expire...

Regard, j'ai mis la suite avant octobre, pour pas que vous m'en veuillez trop de vous faire patienter. Pour répondre à ta question : Je ne suis pas malade, ma tête va très bien et malheureusement je ne délire pas (ça m'arrive mais pas aujourd'hui).

Alors, comme tu as l'air de vouloir des explications plus approfondies, voilà tout : J'ai pas internet moi... vv; snif... (je sais, je vis encore à l'âge de pierre)... Je l'aurai, il n'y aurait aucun problème... donc... Il faut que j'attend octobre, pour pouvoir déménager dans ma petite chambre universitaire et enfin avoir accès au ordi de la fac. Parce qu'en attendant, je dois aller dans le seul cyber espace de ma petite ville perdue et c'est pas donné ! Et moi à la rentré, il faut que je paye mon loyer et accessoirement que je mange. lol

En conclusion, l'auteur n'est pas sadique et a même fait un effort pour ce chapitre pour te montrer que je suis de bonne fois.

Ps : J'adore ton mot de la fin : "diabolik de sontex" . Je vois pas le rapport mais je trouve ça marrant.

**__**

**_Sln :_** Merci, voilà la suite, plus rapidement que prévu. Pour ta question, je n'ai pas encore dis comment Hermioine était devenue lycanthrope. Ta supposition est juste, je le dirai plus tard (je sais plus dans quel chapitre j'ai prévu ça mais je peux te le dire la prochain fois. Là, je suis pas chez moi, j'ai pas mes notes sous les yeux et en plus je poste ce chapitre après t'avoir répondu... ceci explique cela.).

**De gros merci à tout le monde et à Cristal qui prend le temps de me relire. _Mahel_**

****


	11. La Cabane Hurlante

**CHASSE-CROISE** - **Petit Récapitulatif de l'Histoire : _La vie d'Hermione bouge : elle devient amie avec Drago Malefoy, sort avec William Johnson. Elle en a appris un peu plus sur le bracelet qu'elle ne peut plus retirer et que lui a offert Drago. La vie devrait être déjà assez compliquée mais non, Hermione doit aussi assumer son travail de préfète, écrire quelques articles pour le journal de Poudlard et chaperonner un première année : Endy Warold, un Poufsouffle des plus turbulents. Enfin, tout ça n'est pas grand chose quand on sait que_ _ce soir Hermione se transformera en lycanthrope.(Il m'aura fallu 11chapitres pour en arriver là;)_**

**CHAPITRE 11 : La Cabane Hurlante**

_**Dans l'obscurité se cache la lumière.**_

L'odeur de moisissure, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait sentie en entrant dans la cabane hurlante. Aujourd'hui qu'elle devait y retourner, c'était transie de peur comme la première fois. N'était ce pas bien ironique, une Gryffondor effrayée?

Madame Pomfresh ne l'avait accompagnée que jusqu'à l'entrée du souterrain. D'un sort, elle avait arrêté les mouvements aléatoires des branchages. Entre les racines du saule cogneur, Hermione avait vu s'ouvrir comme une bouche béante le souterrain. Affamé, il l'avalait dans cette obscurité qui peuplerait ses nuits de pleine lune.

La jeune fille tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'infirmière. La vieille femme lui adressa un sourire compatissant et l'enjoignit à poursuivre son chemin d'un signe de tête qui se voulut encourageant. Hermione acquiesça avant de disparaître.

Noir.

Ténèbres.

Obscurité.

Mort.

Un enfer personnalisé...

Le bout de ses doigts tâtonna la paroi, un mélange de terre et de roche que la mousse avait envahi. Hermione resta immobile dans la noirceur de cette abîme le temps que ses yeux, pas complètement habitués, s'accoutument. Dans cette obscurité, des reliefs prirent bientôt forme devant Hermione. Elle commença sa lente progression, buttant encore par moment dans une pierre. Sa baguette était restée à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh n'avait pas pensé à lui confier une torche. Elle nota mentalement d'y remédier le mois prochain, bien qu'elle savait que ses yeux de loup n'en auraient plus besoin après cette première nuit.

Dix minutes après son entrée, elle arriva en bout de course. Le tunnel finissait sur une échelle en bois donnant accès à une trappe. A travers les interstices des planches, une lumière.

_ Enfin,_ pensa-t-elle.

Les pièces de bois qui formaient la trappe grincèrent à souhait avant de laisser entrevoir à la jeune fille la cave de la maison.

Le silence nocturne n'arrangeait rien à l'ambiance déjà sinistre des lieux. Hermione trembla.

_ Le froid, c'est le froid qui te fait trembler, ma fille. Allez, un peu de courage! Je vais finir par penser que le choixpeau s'est totalement planté en m'envoyant à Gryffondor._

Hermione resserra sa cape et poursuivit son ascension, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au gémissement de la bâtisse sous les assauts du vent.

La lumière venait d'une torche, fixée à côté de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle commença à gravir les marches après avoir récupéré la torche. La porte qu'elle poussa s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Elle déboucha sur la cuisine.

Le salon était éclairé. Surprise, elle pressa le pas. Se pourrait-il que la cabane hurlante soit habitée ? Dans l'âtre, un feu avait été allumé et, sur la table, une tasse de thé encore fumante attira son attention. Si quelqu'un habitait cet endroit insalubre, il était encore ici il y a quelques minutes. Hermione avança prudemment, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle dépassa le premier fauteuil où un tas de vieux chiffons avaient été entassés pour rejoindre le fond mal éclairé de la pièce où un rôdeur aurait pu se dissimuler. Pourtant, son odorat ne sentait rien de précis. L'odeur de moisissure sur les rideaux était bien trop présente dans la pièce. Après avoir inspecté la zone suspecte, elle revint bredouille près du feu. Si l'inconnu était encore là, il reviendrait boire son thé.

D'un coup d'oeil discret, elle voulut s'assurer que la tasse était bien toujours là, posée sur la table basse, mais elle n'y était plus. Hermione sursauta, se mettant tout de suite en mode défensif.

— Du calme chaton ! l'interpella une voix féminine.

Elle se tourna vers le son et tomba face à face avec l'amas de chiffons qui dissimulait entre ses fripes le corps menu d'une jeune femme. Environ la vingtaine, peut-être un peu plus, elle arborait un merveilleux sourire sur son visage encadré de boucles châtain.

— Vous m'avez fait peur, ne put s'empêcher d'avouer la jeune fille.

— Je sais. Tout ton être transpire la peur. Mais étrangement ce n'est pas moi qui te fais si peur. C'est le loup que tu sens grandir en toi, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Hermione trembla. Qui était cette femme ?

— Calme toi, Hermione ! La peur est savoureuse même si je n'en suis pas la cause... Et ça devient dur à supporter...

— Comment savez-vous tout ça sur moi ? Êtes-vous un vampire ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

— Moi ? Un vampire ?

Elle essuya une larme imaginaire au coin de son oeil.

— Quand je raconterai ça aux autres, ils vont adorer. Tu es charmante, ma petite.

— Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Si vous n'êtes pas un vampire, qu'êtes-vous ?

— Tatata tata... Tu me déçois, j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais une bonne élève. Alors, essaie de deviner. Fais abstraction de tout autour de toi et focalise tes sens sur moi.

Hermione aurait dû rester prudente et ne pas l'écouter, ce pouvait être un piège. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle voulut prendre le risque.

Son attention fixée sur l'inconnue, elle prit un petit moment avant de murmurer :

— Lycanthrope. Vous êtes une louve.

— Bravo ! Je suis ton guide pour cette nuit, appelle-moi Carmilla. L'ordre m'envoie. Je suis l'émissaire de l'Escouade, ils nous attendent dans la forêt interdite pour ton initiation.

— Mais je ne peux pas quitter ces lieux, je ne vais pas tarder à me transformer.

— Oh ça, ce n'est rien, j'ai la solution : bois cette potion, lui enjoignit Carmilla en lui lançant une fiole.

Hermione attrapa la potion avec agilité . Elle l'observa, hésitante. Pouvait-elle vraiment en boire le contenu ?

— Tu m'as fait confiance jusqu'à maintenant, continue.

Hermione avala d'une traite le liquide ambré.

Un goût de sirop pour la toux. Le même arrière-goût de caramel.

_ Si les potions de Rogue pouvaient avoir le même parfum, cela simplifierait bien les choses. _

La fiole vide entre les mains, la pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Une voix lointaine lui assura que les effets se dissiperaient rapidement. Carmilla vint tout de même la soutenir pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Tout protestation mourut avant de franchir les lèvres d'Hermione quand une nouvelle vague de malaise l'assaillit. A la troisième, elle se sentit reprendre pied.

Carmilla, un sourire aux lèvres, s'était réinstallée dans son petit nid d'observation.

— Ca fait toujours ça la première fois.

— Ca fait toujours ça ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé de quoi cette fichue potion était composée ?

— Seulement la première fois, répondit sérieusement Carmilla.

— Arrêtez votre petit jeu. Ca ne me fait pas rire. Pourquoi répondre à une question qui n'en était pas une ?

— Tu as vraiment un piètre sens de l'humour, bougonna la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rire, en ce moment. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même et c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai bu votre mixture ! J'ai l'impression que mon corps est un costume mal ajusté.

— C'est l'hallucinogène qui fait ça, ça va passer.

Un ange passe.

— Quels sont les ingrédients de cette potion ? demanda Hermione, soudain soupçonneuse.

Le sourire de Carmilla se fit plus prononcé.

— Oh, tu ne veux pas savoir...

— Oh, si ! Je veux savoir ce que je prends ! la coupa Hermione.

— ... et je ne peux pas te le dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'en connais tout simplement pas la composition. C'est une des meilleures façons qu'a trouvée le Conseil pour garder ses troupes de loups unies.

— Mais c'est du chantage !

— Dans notre monde, on appelle ça "la _Politique de Regroupement des Lycanthropes_ (_PRL_)".

— Et si vous ne voulez pas appartenir à la Meute ?

— On fait sans, mais une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est très dur de s'en détacher. La potion crée une accoutumance immédiate chez le patient. Donc, généralement, on se débrouille pour en trouver mais quand on ne fait pas partie d'une Meute, on le paye cher.

Hermione bégaya :

— Tu... tu...

— Oui, tu auras besoin de ta dose une fois par mois, toi aussi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis désolée, si je t'avais fait part de l'accoutumance plus tôt, jamais tu ne l'aurais prise. Et il est presque vital pour un loup comme toi, entouré d'homo sapiens, d'en prendre. Tu n'aurais jamais pu résister toute une année. Tu aurais fini par croquer un de tes camarades.

Hermione baissa la tête, résignée.

Carmilla décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle sauta à bas de son fauteuil et s'ébroua avant d'enfiler une immense cape.

— Allons-y, jeune fille. Allons faire connaissance avec ces messieurs.

Hermione ne se rappelait pas être sortie de la cabane hurlante, elle n'avait fait que suivre la dénommée Carmilla comme un automate.

Où était donc passée l'Hermione réfléchie d'autrefois? Celle qui n'aurait pas suivi cette inconnue avant d'en savoir plus sur son compte. La voix fraîche de Carmilla vint la sortir de ses pensées.

— Hermione, m'écoutes-tu à la fin ?

La jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son silence plus qu'éloquent confirma les soupçons sur l'inattention de sa compagne à Carmilla.

— Hermione, enfin, il faut m'écouter si tu veux savoir quoi faire le moment venu. Je vais donc récapituler, sois attentive cette fois ! insista-t-elle.

— Oui.

D'un ton professoral, Carmilla énonça les quelques règles de la transformation.

— Concentre-toi sur la bête en toi, elle ne demande qu'à sortir. N'en aie pas peur, tu dois l'apprivoiser avant de lui permettre de prendre le contrôle. Il ne serait pas bon que tu attaques tout et n'importe quoi. Tu dois faire_ le pacte de Séléné_, tu dois faire partie du loup et le loup doit faire partie de toi.

— Qu'est-ce à dire ? Je pensais que le loup faisait déjà partie de moi. N'est-ce pas le propre d'un loup-garou d'être à moitié loup, à moitié homme ?

Carmilla partit dans un franc éclat de rire.

— C'est bien d'un humain de sortir de telles fadaises !

— Mais, mais... les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! protesta la jeune fille.

— Mais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont faits par des hommes pour des hommes, jeune fille ! Tu sembles oublier que le propre de l'homme est de se croire savant. Aucun d'eux n'est réellement capable d'accepter son ignorance, alors demander de l'aide pour mieux comprendre les espèces...

— Je ne comprends toujours pas, Remus Lupin est pourtant un lycanthrope et il ne nous a rien dit en troisième année !

— Il est interdit à ceux de notre peuple de révéler de telles informations. C'est une loi martiale qui peut entraîner ta mort ! Tiens-toi le pour dit.

— Bon, récapitulons : je dois me concentrer et le loup vient comme ça, pouf ? ironisa-t-elle.

— Ferme les yeux et appelle-le avec ton esprit, il viendra à toi. La présence de la lune est favorable à sa venue, il ne pourra pas te résister. Fais confiance à Séléné.

Hermione s'exécuta. Les yeux clos, les lèvres sèches, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et fit le vide en elle. Les séances de yoga qu'elle avait suivies avec sa mère pour gérer son trop-plein de stress se révélaient enfin utiles. Qui l'aurait cru ?

L'esprit vide, elle appela le loup pour se sentir aussitôt comme aspirée plus profondément en elle-même. Le vide se peupla, l'obscurité s'éclaira. Elle était assise dans une grande prairie bordée par une forêt sombre d'où émergea un grand loup brun. Séléné trônait dans le ciel, reine bienveillante de ce petit monde.

Le loup grogna, attirant toute l'attention d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande héroïne pleine de courage, elle était plutôt la fille sérieuse et réfléchie. En somme, elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour amadouer ce monstre ? Peut-être en ne pensant plus à lui en tant que monstre ? Elle devait faire quelque chose avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Elle se lança. Se remettant debout, les jambes un peu tremblantes, elle approcha.

— Eh ! Salut toi ! Il fait beau ici, hein ?

Un hurlement pas vraiment encourageant lui répondit.

— Je sais, j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec les contacts humains. Tu pourrais faire un effort, toi aussi ! Il me semble bon de te rappeler qu'on va devoir partager ce corps encore pas mal d'années, alors autant partir du bon pied.

Elle stoppa deux pas avant d'atteindre le loup. Le loup, qui s'avéra être une louve, releva un regard ambré vers Hermione.

Un lien invisible sembla se tisser entre elles. Hermione sentit une nouvelle force en elle, une fois le lien brisé. La louve avait disparu mais une chaleur diffuse dans son cœur lui apprit qu'elle était toujours là.

La transe finie, le froid de la nuit lui rappela où elle se trouvait.

— Alors ma belle, comment on se sent ? demanda Carmilla.

— Je pète la forme ! sourit Hermione en s'étirant d'une manière féline.

— Vous êtes en communion maintenant ?

— Oh oui, articula-t-elle.

Elle fit rouler sa tête et passa sa main sur nuque douloureuse tandis qu'elle faisait sauter un second bouton de son chemisier. Elle inspira profondément.

— Et si on y allait ? murmura Hermione en s'effondrant dans l'herbe. J'ai besoin... (Elle roula sur le dos et se frotta sur le sol.) de me dégourdir les pattes.

— J'avais oublié l'effet qu'avait la première communion sur une adolescente. On va te dégriser vite fait bien fait. Tu n'as plus besoin de mes consignes pour la transformation, suit ton instinct.

Elle avait grogné ces derniers mots en commençant à se couvrir de poils.

A l'orée de la forêt deux louves au poils bruns s'étirèrent avant d'y disparaître.

**_ A Suivre..._**

** C'était une blague de très mauvais goût, je sais. Voilà donc la suite.**

Deux nouveaux êtres venaient d'investir la forêt interdite. Akasha accompagnait avec joie ces nouvelles filles de la nuit.

C'était comme si toute sa vie, les sens d'Hermione avaient été bridés. Comme si elle n'avait jamais réellement vu, jamais réellement entendu, senti ou touché... ça avait quelque chose de grisant. Chaque bruit, chaque ombre semblait avoir une vie propre. D'ailleurs, certaines d'entre elles se mouvaient. Hermione sentit comme un malaise, les ombres les suivaient. En jetant un coup d'œil à Carmilla, Hermione sentit qu'elle aussi avait remarqué quelques choses de bizarre. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand, à une dizaine de mètres devant elles, deux grosses araignées d'un mètre d'envergure les stoppèrent. Elles allaient prendre un chemin différent quand elles comprirent trop tard qu'elles étaient cernées : trois autres araignées couvraient les côtés et leurs arrières. Il n'y avait plus de retraite possible. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione comprit qu'elles devraient se battre. Carmilla hurla un appel à l'Escouade avant de se jeter sur l'araignée à sa droite.

Deux arachnides foncèrent sur Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement d'attaque.

_ L'instinct du tueur est en chacun de nous lorsque l'heure sonne._ C'était une ancienne citation de l'auteur préféré d'Hermione. Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle en comprenait le sens profond.

D'un coup de griffe, elle entailla la cuirasse de la première tandis qu'elle arrachait une patte à la seconde à l'aide de ses crocs.

Elle ne voyait plus le pelage de Carmilla qui avait disparu sous les corps de trois grosses araignées.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter, elle devait s'occuper de ses deux monstres avant de pouvoir venir lui porter secours. Mais serait-elle encore en vie ?

Le cri d'une des trois araignées et son corps se recroquevillant sur lui6 même lui apprirent que l'espoir n'était pas perdu.

Hermione hurla quand une de ces sales bestiole lui asséna un coup dans les reins. Elle crut un instant sa colonne brisée. Mais ses pensées revinrent vite à la bataille. Un loup au pelage gris sauta sur l'araignée qui la maîtrisait et leur corps entremêlés roulèrent plus loin. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger ses pattes arrières, prisonnières d'une toile de soie. L'autre araignée se désintéressa d'elle pour aller aider ses compagnes.

A l'aide de ses crocs, Hermione essayait désespérément de se défaire de sa prison de toile. Elle était impuissante à briser ses liens.

Les hurlements d'une meute proche la rassurèrent. Elle hurla en retour, leur signalant leur position. De toutes parts, des loups apparurent et en quelques minutes deux araignées prirent la fuite tandis qu'elles laissaient les trois corps sans vie de leurs sœurs.

Un loup noir l'arracha à sa prison de fils. Un vieil homme à la chevelure longue et à la barbe grise auscultait le loup au pelage gris.

Carmilla apparut en pleine forme, accompagnée d'un autre loup brun. Hermione sentit qu'elle était le point de mire des regards. Les autres loups la fixaient, comme hypnotisés.

_ Ne crains rien, l'Escouade est ta famille. Ils impriment ton aura._

Hermione acquiesça aux paroles de Carmilla. La jeune louve se tourna vers la quinzaine de loups et les salua.

_ Bon les gars, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue : Hermione. C'est une héléine, donc pas touche !_

Revenant à Hermione, elle ajouta :

_ Il nous faut chasser pour sceller correctement ta communion avec ta partie canine._

Hermione acquiesça et ils partirent tous chasser.

_** A Suivre...**_

_** Prochainement, le chapitre 12 : Pique-nique au bord du lac **_

**Le petit Mot de l'Auteur : **

**I'm sorry ! (comme si le dire en anglais ça passerait mieux) J'ai été prise d'une crise de flémmite ****aigu****. Je suis en pleine rémission. **

**Être à la bourre est un trait de mon caractère, je peux pas y échapper. Je suis un peu comme le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles... Toujours en train de courir, la montre à la main ! Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est que je vous ai mis la suite, non? Pas frapper l'auteur si vous voulez avoir la fin de cette histoire niark! Seul moyen de défense de la gentille Mahel**

**Ps: Ca m'ennuie quand même un peu que quelqu'un d'autre est pris le même titre que moi pour sa fic... Moi qui m'étais creusé la tête pour avoir un titre différent des autres... me voilà bien avancé.**

**Le petit Plus de l'Auteur :**

**Cinéma :** Le Village (j'ai adoré! ms bon faut aimer le style) et Hellboy (pr les décors splendides... et c'est une bonne adaptation.

**Musique : **Louise Attaque (les bons vieux classiques), Pink Floid & Muse

**BD : **Hellboy

**Livre : **"_Les Chroniques d'Alvin le faiseur_" de Orson Scott Card (les quatres premiers tomes) et Narcissus in Chains de Laurell K Hamilton (que je galère à lire parce que je suis vraiment nulle en anglais mais je peux pas attendre ancore un an ça sorti!

**Le coin des reviewers : **

**_Cristal :_** Cristal, Cristal, vile flatteuse ! Tu sais que je t'aime bien, toi! Tu remarqueras que j'ai fait des efforts et que je n'ai pas attenté à ta vie ce mois-ci C'est dangereux de connaître Mahel

**_Sln :_** hihhi! Petit rire sadique de l'auteur Hmm! Elle reprend son serieux Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Il faudra encore patienter avant d'avoir tes réponses.

**_Lisalune : _** Lol... Mahel se cache... non, c'est pas moi qui est écris ça... Le pire c'est que j'en ai plein des comme ça.

**_lilouthephoenix : _** Voili voilà!

**_zeeve lelula : _** ... J'avais pensé à te mettre de dans au début mais vu que je ne savais pas au moment ou j'y ai pensé si tu serais d'accord, je me suis débrouillé autrement. Donc, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire intervenir dans cette histoire.

**_U.$.Hermy : _** J'aime beaucoup tes réactions à fleur de peau limite effrayante Hihi c'est le privilège de l'auteur de tout savoir. Si à la fin de mon histoire il y a encore des zones d'ombre, je t'autoriserai à sévir mais d'ici là, on devrait tout apprendre. Au compte goût, mais on saura tout. J'appréhende un peu ta prochaine review vu le temps que j'ai mi à sortir ce chapitre.

**_Loutrina : _** Sky Doll yeux plein d'étoile le tome 3 : La ville blanche n'est même pas encore sorti en couleur donc j'ai craqué sur la version Colector en noir et blanc. J'ai prévu 18chapitres. Ok, je te préviens par mail qd je publie (... C'est normale que j'ai eu 2 fois ta reveiw? ... Ca doit encore être FFnet qui beug.)

**_slydawn :_** Merci

**_draco-tu-es-a-moi :_** lol... Je trouve que je me débrouille pas mal sans le net. C'est pas vital après tout... Cristal arrête de rigoler! ...Bon c'est vrai que la première chose que je ferai qd j'aurai mon chez moi c'est la connexion ADSL... mais c'est pas encore gagné. Je connais la pub Diabolik de Spontex mais je la trouve vraiment horrible. J'adore les petits hérissons mais cette pub me donne la phobie des éponges... Beurk! Les publicitaires ne savent pu quoi inventer pour nous faire acheter leurs produits.

**_ Kloona : _** C'est pas bien grave. J'aime beaucoup tes reviews, ms je ne suis pas encore au stade de te massacrer si tu ne reviews pas. J'ai jamais dis que ce ne serais pas un couple Hermione/Draco... et j'ai pas dis que s'en serais un. Pour Will et Hermione, c'est venu tout seul comme ça... J'y suis pour rien! J'avais pas prévu ça! Mahel se fait manipuler par ses persos

C'est ma petite Emolly qui te fait posait des questions Imagine combien ça a été dure pour moi de ne pas trop vous en dire durant tous ces chapitres! Ca fait un moment que tous mes petits persos ont leur vie inscrite en détails dans ma tête! Quand je crée un perso j'ai toute sa généalogie qui suit... Akasha... j'ai totalement volé ce prénom à Anne Rice, c'est le nom de la Reine des Vampires (la maman de tous les petits monstres aux dents pointues) Merci Je pensais aussi avoir de l'imagination avant de lire les Portes d'Alohomora maintenant, je trouve pas...

**_Lyra : _**Voila la suite. Tu as très bien lu. Emolly est un personnage sur lequel il faudra compter dans la suite de l'histoire. Je te conseil de faire attention à ses petites interventions car elle a des motivations qui lui son propres. Et bien entendu en bonne Malefoy elle aime manipuler les personnes qui l'entourent.

**_Eowyn89 :_** Euh... Toc toc? Y a encore quelqu'un? ... L'écho du silence Mahel détourne le regard encore une de perdu...

**_fée d'hiver : _**La suite est là mais peut-être pas la réponse a tes interrogations. Il y aura des explications dans le prochain chapitre. Fée d'hivers c'est sympas comme pseudo. Est ce que c'est aussi un jeu de mot? (Fée d'hivers Faits divers)

****Merci. Ton affirmation me prend à court... Le chapitre 6 c'est lointain... J'ai du mal à me souvenir de la veille alors d'un chapitre que j'ai écris y a bel lurette. J'ai la flemme de relire donc on va dire que je te crois sur parole mais que j'ai trop la flemme pour corriger...

**_Kitonn :_** C'est pas trop tôt Alex ! Dire qu'il a fallu que je te menace pour que tu m'écrives et voilà que ton message consiste à m'intimer d'écrire la suite. Je suis quand même contente que tu aimes.

_** Kloona : ** _Je me sens étrangement coupable tout à coup. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas udapted. Dire que je me plains si souvent que les autres n'udapted pas assez souvent... Je te remercie de penser encore à ma fic après si longtemps.


End file.
